New Princess
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Mariko Hasigawa is the newest student at Ouran Acadamy, and Sakura Maddock has no qualms about showing her around...even introducing her to the Host Club. But her past still haunts her, making it impossible for her to enjoy herself.
1. First Day of School

**A/N: **Welcome, one and all, to my Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. I hope you all like it. Tis takes place after the anime series end...just so you don't get confused.

_**Chapter 1: First Day of School**_

"Mariko Hasigawa?" the teacher called.

"Here!" the girl replied, raising her hand. The teacher looked up from his list and smiled at her warmly.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" he said, stepping to the side. The girl swallowed and smiled nervously. She stood up as all eyes stared at her and she slowly walked to the front of the class. She turned to the class and felt her heart pounding in her chest.

She wore her metallic lavender hair in her usual style: Parted to the right with a slight braid on the right side of the part and pulled to the left in a rubber band with braid crossing forehead, and because of her lack of uniform, she wore her street clothes: A purple striped, off the shoulder, long-sleeved, light sweater that fell below the waist with a black belt wrapped around her waist above the sweater, purple, multi-pocket Capri pants tied at the bottom and purple sparkling star strapped heels. Her violet eyes scanned over the classroom in embarrassment, and her face started to go red.

"H-Hello," she began. "My name is Mariko Hasigawa. I just arrived at Ouran Academy and I'm a freshman. I moved here from Italy about two weeks ago, and the reason I was there was because my dad has a client that lives there. He's a lawyer."

"Is your dad Saigo Hasigawa of the Hasigawa Law Firm?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes," Mariko nodded.

"He is my father's lawyer," he said. "I didn't know he had a daughter."

"Well, it's not exactly common knowledge unless you've met him personally," Mariko smiled, and the students laughed slightly. The bell suddenly rang, and the students got up to walk out the door. Mariko ran back to her seat and grabbed her bag then ran to the door. She didn't watch where she was going and suddenly found herself on the ground.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked above her. She looked up to see a tall blonde man with violet eyes like hers in a school uniform. He held a hand down to her and she glanced at it in disbelief. "Let me help you up."

"Oh," she said then took his hand. "Thank you. I'm fine."

He helped her to her feet and smiled.

"Good," he said. "Sorry I ran right into you."

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going. I bumped into you. I'm sorry," Mariko said quickly. The boy nodded and smiled again.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around." He walked past her and she watched him walk off.

"I cannot believe you just met Tamaki Suou!" a girl voice nearly squealed behind her. Mariko spun around to see a blonde girl with gray eyes and golden blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in a school uniform.

"Who?" Mariko wondered. The girl looked at her in disbelief.

"You cannot tell me you do not know Tamaki Suou!" she said, taking Mariko by the arm and walking her in the direction the boy had walked away. "He is the School's Superintendent's son!"

"Oh," Mariko said, letting the girl lead her through the halls. "And who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Sakura Maddock! I just saw you in homeroom! It is nice to meet you!" Sakura held her hand out to Mariko as she stopped in front of her. Mariko shook the girl's hand and looked worriedly at the girl as she grinned widely. "My mother and father are doctors!"

"That's nice," Mariko replied rubbing her hand from the girl's almost bruising grip and not really interested in this girl. She didn't really want to make any friends.

"So, what's your next class?" Sakura smiled.

"Literature," Mariko replied, slipping her hand into her pocket.

"Me too!" Sakura grinned. "Come on! We will walk together!" She took Mariko's hand and nearly dragged her down the hall.

"_Oh, great_," Mariko thought. "_Now I have to go through a class with this girl! She's probably one of those who talks throughout the whole class._"

"So, why should I know that Tamaki guy?" Mariko wondered, deciding that she might as well find out about him.

"Because of his father," Sakura explained. "And he started the Host Club here!"

"Host Club?"

"Yes. You and I could visit there after school! You will like it!"

"What exactly does this Host Club do?"

"It's designed to gratify girls."

Mariko stopped in her tracks and stared at Sakura in wide-eyed disbelief and Sakura looked at her with a frown of confusion.

"What is wrong?"

"I…" Mariko choked then looked around and stood close to Sakura. "I've never…you know." To Mariko's complete and utter surprise, Sakura burst into laughter. "Is that funny to you?!"

"No!" Sakura laughed. "That is not what they do! They do not engage in _that_!"

"They don't?"

"No," Sakura continued, calming down from laughing. "They simply sweet talk to the girls and make them swoon."

"That's an odd way to describe it," Mariko noticed. "Do you think less of them or something?"

"Oh, that is not it at all!" Sakura replied as they began walking. "I just know that they do not truly have feelings for any of the girls they host there. I will admit it gives one a certain thrill to think that any of those boys would even look ones way. But I have other things to do besides fraternizing with any one of them."

"Why do you talk so proper?" Mariko wondered, deciding to change the subject.

"What do you mean? I talk normally."

"You hardly use any slang on contractions."

"Well, I have always thought it best to expand ones vocabulary and to speak properly so that everyone will understand what you mean."

"Oh," Mariko replied. "Well, that's nice. So, who is in this Host Club besides that Tamaki guy?"

"Well, there is also Kyouya Ootori, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mitsukuni Haninozoka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka."

"So there's enough 'boy' to go around, huh?" Mariko smirked.

"Not exactly, they all have a special field they play."

"What's that mean?"

"There are different 'types'. Tamaki is the Prince Charming, Kyouya is the Cool one, the twins are the Little Devils, Mitsukuni---also known as Honey---is the Adorable one, Takashi---also known as Mori---is the Wild one and Haruhi is the Commoner."

"Well, they have a lot of differences in that club, don't they?"

"More about _them_ later! We have to get to class!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Mariko!" Sakura grinned, dragging Mariko by the hand through the halls of Ouran Academy. They had spent the whole day together, and now they were rushing to see the Host Club that Mariko had only heard about. Sakura had been in every single one of Mariko's classes, much to Mariko's misfortune. The blonde couldn't stop talking! Mariko was lucky enough to get down the notes she had taken, and to get the assignments to turn in the next day.

Sakura turned corners and zoomed past other students. She had told Mariko that she liked to be the first one to get to the Host Club because there was always a warm welcome from them. They finally stopped and Mariko panted to catch her breath.

"Here it is!" Sakura smiled. "The Third Music Room!" Mariko's ears pricked up when the word music was mentioned. That was _her_ territory. Maybe this Host Club wasn't too bad after all if they met in a music room.

"Now what?" Mariko wondered.

"Now, we open the doors, silly!" Sakura giggled and they each took a handle. Sakura took a deep breath, and Mariko frowned at her in confusion.

"_What's to panic about?_" Mariko wondered. "_They're just boys_." They pushed the doors open and peeked inside.

"Welcome!" a chorus of male voices called. Sakura giggled and Mariko truly could not believe her eyes. Seven teenagers dressed in capes and masks stood in the middle of the room.

Opening the door, she found a Masquerade.

"Saku-chan!" the littlest one of the group grinned running toward them. The boy had blonde hair and round brown eyes that shone through a red mask that covered his face from his hair line to his nose, and he wore a white cape over a formal black suit as he held a pink bunny plush.

"Hello, Honey-senpai!" Sakura smiled, kneeling down a bit to be level with the boy.

"_That kid is in high school?!_" Mariko wondered. The boy looked up at Mariko with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Who did you bring with you, Saku-chan?" he asked turning back to Sakura.

"Oh, this is Mariko Hasigawa," Sakura introduced as she stood tall.

"Didn't I meet you earlier?" the tall blonde boy asked Mariko.

"Yes," Mariko nodded. "Sakura was kind enough to tell me who you are. It was honor to meet you, Tamaki."

"No, it is an honor to meet _you_, Princess," Tamaki replied and strode toward her. He was dressed in a formal suit as well, and a red cape flowed behind him as his violet eyes shone through a black mask like Honey's. He took Mariko's hand and kissed it gently then looked up at her slightly blushing face. "I'm sorry I 'swept you off your feet,' earlier."

"I-It's ok," Mariko stuttered, then swallowed.

"Please, accept this as an apology," he murmured and held up a red rose.

"_Ok, so they're not just typical boys_," Mariko thought.

"Um, thanks," she said, plucking the rose from his hand, and he smiled.

"Come, meet the rest of the Host Club," he said, and led her by the hand toward the other boys, Sakura and Honey following behind. "You've met Honey." Mariko looked at the small boy and he smiled at her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"This is Kyouya," Tamaki introduced a boy in a blue cape and with a matching mask that covered the upper half of his face. He had black hair and gray eyes, and fixed his glasses before taking Mariko's hand from Tamaki's and kissing it politely.

"Your name is Hasigawa?" he wondered and Mariko nodded. "I believe that is the name of my father's lawyer. He speaks of you often, but his description of you hardly did you justice."

"_I can see why they made him the cool one_," Mariko thought.

"Well, daddy has a problem with exaggeration too," she laughed, nervously. "We're trying to get that fixed."

"This is Mori," Tamaki continued, gesturing to the tallest of the group. He also had black hair and gray eyes, but his hair was exceptionally shorter then Kyouya's. He wore a green mask and cape and a formal suit. He said nothing when Mariko looked up at him, and merely nodded.

"He doesn't say much," Sakura whispered suddenly in Mariko's ear.

"Obviously," Mariko muttered.

"Would you prefer someone more talkative?" she suddenly heard in stereo on either side of her. She looked to her right to see a boy with pastel orange hair parted to the right and golden cat like eyes. He wore a half mask that covered the right side of his face and a hot pink cape as he grinned devilishly.

"Who---?"

"Before I tell you _that_, you might want to look to your left," he interrupted. She did and gasped when she saw a mirror image of the boy to her right, only his hair was parted to the left, and his mask was on the left side as well, and he wore a sky blue cape.

"I see," Mariko realized. "You must be the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, right?"

"That's right!" they said together, then stood in front of her.

"So which is which?" Mariko wondered.

"You wanna guess?" they asked.

"Not particularly," Mariko said, honestly. "But if I have to, I would guess that Hikaru is the one in the blue cape."

"Wrong!" they said, loudly, and Mariko merely shrugged.

"Oh, well," she sighed in fake disappointment.

"You guys are too much," a boy in a purple mask and matching cape said. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes and Mariko seemed to think he was different…_very_ different.

"And you must be Haruhi," Mariko guessed and he nodded.

"Yes, I am," he said and they shook hands politely. Mariko felt something strange from this one. His hand shake was awfully limp, and his hand had felt…feminine.

"So," Tamaki called, coming next to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Which will it be? The Cute? The Cool? The Wild? The Devils? The Natural Rookie? Or…" He leaned close to her ear. "Perhaps you'd like to try _me_ out?" he whispered.

"Oh, I really didn't---"

"She'll take the twins!" Sakura chose for her, and all eyes went to her in surprise, Mariko in a glare.

"I didn't want---"

"Oh, trust me, Mariko!" Sakura interrupted, taking her from Tamaki and leading her to the twins. "I am a good judge of character! You would go perfectly with these two! Trust me, you will not regret it." Sakura shoved Mariko at the twins and she tumbled into the arms of one of them. She looked up to see the twin in the pink cape was holding her and smiling.

"Hikaru!" the other twin called in a small voice. They looked at him as he stood, looking near tears and so alone. "You would rather hold _her_, than me?" Hikaru stood Mariko up and walked close to his brother, then took his twin into his arms.

"You know there is no one I would rather hold than you, Kaoru," Hikaru murmured.

"Hikaru," Kaoru nearly moaned.

"_Oh, that's just wrong!_" Mariko thought, but said nothing as she turned and walked toward the door.

"I'm outta here!" she announced, and opened the door, only to find a huge crowd of girls on the other side.

"They're open!" one girl shouted, and they all cheered and ran in, leaving Mariko no time at all to move to safety. She was bombarded by the crowd and fell to the floor being trampled by their running feet and deafened by their screams. When the last girl ran in, Mariko was on the floor, twitching and dizzy.

"_I figured they were popular but geez!_" she thought wearily.

"Mariko!" Sakura cried in despair. "Are you alright?!"

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Mariko groaned. She sat up and rubbed her head. "I think I'm gonna go home and study."

"You won't stay?" Honey asked in his small voice, his round eyes filled with sadness. "I wanted you to have cake with us!" Mariko looked at the little one and couldn't help but smile. He was too cute to say no to!

"Alright," she sighed. "I guess I could stay a while."

"Yay!" Honey cheered and threw his arms around her.

"You will have to stay with the twins," Sakura informed her as Honey detached from her. "You have chosen them as your hosts."

"Those twincestuous creeps?! No way! Sorry! Nope! I'd rather hang out with the one that doesn't talk than those two!"

"But you have chosen them!"

"Wrong! _You_ chose them _for_ me! I didn't wanna have anything to do with this!"

"Please, Mariko. Just try it. They do not have to do that in front of you. It is merely a ploy for the girls. It is their front." Mariko sighed and looked at Honey, then Sakura again.

"Fine," she groaned. "But if it starts to creep me out to the point of nausea, I'm leaving." Sakura squealed for joy and hugged her friend.

"You will not regret this!"

"I regret it already."

**A/N:** Well, how do you all like it so far? Sorry on te bash on Hikaru and Kaoru, but you gotta admit, it is kinda weird. I hope this doesn't keep you from reading the rest of this fic...it gets interesting, I promise. Reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Family Portrait

**A/N:** Apparently my character is looking Sue-like. Heaven forbid I should let that happen! As we get to know her she won't seem that way, I hope. And just to clarify, she's _not_ Italian. She only lived in Italy for a while. And I felt like having a character that was all about purple, so that's why her hair is that color...hee hee hee.

_**Chapter 2: Family Portrait**_

"Alright!" the twins said together to the girls on the couch. "It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" Some of the girls on the sofa giggled and cheered as Mariko looked around disbelievingly.

"_These guys get a kick outta this_," she thought.

"The one in the blue cape is Hikaru!" one of the girls giggled.

"Correct!" the twins smiled.

"Now, wait a minute!" Mariko exclaimed. "You just told me that I was wrong about that earlier!"

"We switched capes a little while ago," they shrugged, but Mariko was looking at the two through narrow eyes. She stood up and walked toward the twin in the blue cape that they claimed was Hikaru and circled him. The other twin frowned in confusion and the girls looked around at each other in confusion as well. Mariko stood in front of the twin and came extremely close to him to look him in the eye.

"_You_ are Kaoru," she whispered so that no one else could hear, and the twin looked at her in disbelief. She smiled mischievously at his reaction then walked back to the sofa and sat down among the girls.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called.

"You said that was Hikaru!" one of the girls said.

"They said you were right because they didn't want to hurt your feelings," Mariko said, coolly. "Aren't they sweet?"

The girls giggled and Mariko winked at the boys.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked again, and walked toward his twin. Kaoru was still staring at her in shock and only jumped from his trance when Hikaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru smiled warmly, and shook his head.

"Nothing," he lied. Hikaru frowned at his brother then smirked and pulled his brother into his embrace.

"You know I can't stand to see you upset, Kaoru," he murmured. The younger twin realized that his brother was trying to get back into the flow of things, and instantly made a helpless face.

"Hikaru," Kaoru nearly moaned. "Please, you're making me blush!"

Mariko rolled her eyes and jumped when the girls around them screamed.

"_I do __not__ understand how these girls can like that!_" Mariko thought. "_It's wrong! Although, I __will__ admit, these guys are cute, and I __am__ having fun, especially with the more innocent one, Kaoru. He's fun to mess with._"

"Well," Mariko sighed, standing. "As much fun as this is, I have to get home. Dad is gonna kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner."

"No!" Sakura protested, running toward her. "You can't leave yet! It's just starting!"

"Well, I'll see if I can get dad to slack off on me tomorrow, and I'll stay later."

Sakura couldn't contain her ear piercing scream of glee making Mariko cringe back and plug her ears.

"Hey! Come on! I need my ears!"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled innocently. "Will you really come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it seems like a nice place. I had fun while I was here. I'll be back tomorrow."

"We're somewhat glad," Hikaru and Kaoru said, coming up behind her. Mariko whirled around and smiled.

"Somewhat? I must be losing my touch." Mariko walked up to the twins and smirked. "Maybe you could help me get it back."

"Which one?" they asked.

"Either one," Mariko shrugged. "I'll choose my favorite later. See ya, boys." She grabbed her bag off the couch and walked toward the door. "See you tomorrow, Sakura."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariko fumbled with her keys hurriedly to get the door open to her house. The door suddenly opened and she looked up to see a maid about Mariko's age with long auburn hair and round sapphire eyes framed in the doorway. Mariko sighed in disappointment and waved as she walked in.

"Hey, Kristine," she smiled guiltily.

"Welcome home, Miss Mariko," Kristine said emotionlessly, bowing. Mariko stopped and turned to her.

"Ya know, I won't be able to christen my key properly if you keep opening the door for me," she smiled sarcastically.

"Forgive me, Miss Mariko," Kristine said, bowing again. Mariko looked around.

"Is dad home?"

"No, your father is not home yet."

"Then you can quit with the act. I know you hate it."

Kristine looked up at Mariko and sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Mariko smiled. "Now go on and have fun till dad gets home. I can get myself whatever I need."

Kristine bowed politely and ran off down a hall. Mariko chuckled and walked up a huge staircase that had a huge picture hanging at the top on the wall. She stopped in front of the picture and sighed at it in sadness. It was a picture of a beautiful woman sitting in a white dress holding a white umbrella with a sweet smile on her lips. She had hair like Mariko's and gray eyes that had total warmth to them even in a lifeless picture.

"Mom…" Mariko breathed. "I really miss you." She sighed again and walked up another flight of stairs to her left. She walked down the huge hall and stepped into her room, throwing her bag on her huge bed and flopping onto it herself. She groaned and wrapped the purple sheets around her as she turned onto her back.

"Stupid twins!" she hissed at the ceiling. "I can't stop thinking about them now!"

"What twins?" a male voice wondered. She sat up with a start and looked around her room then groaned when she saw who the voice belonged to. He was standing by the window leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed one over the other.

"None of your business, Yukio!" Mariko spat. "How did you get in here?!"

"I let myself in," he replied, coolly.

"Well, obviously, but my question was how?!"

"Through the window."

"I had it locked!"

"You know how good a locksmith I am."

"Why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd visit."

"Why don't you come out of the shadows so I can see your pretty ugly face?"

Yukio chuckled and stepped forward. He was a handsome boy, with black hair, golden brown eyes and a smile that could melt any young lady…_except_ Mariko.

"Who are the twins you were talking about?" he asked sitting on the other end of the bed.

"I told you, none of your business," Mariko reiterated. "And get off my bed!"

Yukio chuckled again and stood up.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Mariko," Yukio said in a serious tone. "I won't stop until I get it."

"I don't care how much you beg, you're not getting it. I would much rather dive into a pool of flames than marry you. No matter how much you say you love me, I know you only want to marry me to inherit my father's firm."

"Is that so bad?" he wondered, walking around the bed toward her. "After all, _you_ would be losing _nothing_, and _I_ would be getting _everything_. If that's not a great deal than I don't know what is."

"I would lose my ability to be with the man I truly love!"

"Who is…?"

"I haven't found him yet! And I wouldn't be able to if I became attached to you. I don't even _like_ you! Why don't you leave me alone?!"

"You say you want true love, but what you really want is someone to take care of you. You want someone that will buy you pretty things and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. You don't want the obligation of true love, because you would have to make a commitment, and you and I both know that you can't make a commitment don't we?" Yukio placed a hand on her cheek as he smiled down at her. Mariko stood up with a sweet smile and backhanded him as hard as she could. He sighed and looked at her emotionlessly as she glared at him in anger.

"Get out!" she spat. "And if you ever come here again without my permission I will _personally_ see to it that you are thrown out!"

Yukio smiled and walked toward the door.

"You'll warm up to me eventually," he said confidently. "And when you do, I promise, I'll take good care of you. You'll have all the pretty things you want."

"Out! Before I call the guards on you!" Mariko shouted, pointing to her door. Yukio smirked, gave a mock bow and walked out the door. "Stupid, greedy, leech!" Mariko grabbed her bag, sitting on her bed, and rummaged through it. She pulled out a tape recorder and grinned as she hit rewind then play.

"_No matter how much you say you love me, I know you only want to marry me to inherit my father's firm,_" she heard herself say from the recorder.

"_Is that so bad?_" she heard Yukio reply.

"This will convince dad that Yukio's not the man he thought he was," Mariko smirked in triumph. She rewound the tape fully and took it out of the recorder then strode toward her vanity on the other side of her room. She opened the small drawer beneath the mirror and placed the tape under a stack of papers then shut and locked it.

"_The next time dad brings something up about that scrawny leech I'll just bring this tape out and play it for him_," Mariko thought. "_That should give him a reality check._" She placed the key to her vanity in her pants pocket and walked back to her bed. She flopped onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Yukio's words echoed in her mind. She wanted more than pretty things and sweet nothings. She wanted true love and everything that came with it. He was wrong. She could make a commitment no matter what he thought. However, she knew why he thought she couldn't.

A year ago, they used to be good friends and always hung out with each other until the day a boy named Bokura showed up. Her last year of middle school, and he asked her out on a date. Yukio was of course happy for her because she had had her eye on him since the year before, and let her spend as much time with him as possible. A year went by and Mariko and Bokura were having a marvelous time. Then, the day before graduation, her boyfriend asked which high school she was going to, and instead of telling him she was transferring to an Academy, she told him that she was going to Spain, which was true, but she had said that she wasn't coming back, which was not true.

The truth was that Mariko didn't want to have to deal with breaking up with him. She had become afraid of her feelings, not wanting to tie him down to her if she wasn't sure she loved him. Not only that, but a family tragedy had her confused and scared. Yukio had taken it as a sign of commitment issues when she told him the truth, and when Mariko came back, he didn't talk to her. That was, not until he learned that because of all the big-wigs that Mariko's father provided defense services for, the Hasigawa family had money. Lots of money. Money that could buy any suitor Mariko wanted. Hence, he wanted to marry her. Not for love, but money.

"Mariko!" a deep voice called from the den. Mariko sighed and stood up starting down the hall.

"Oh, goody," she thought out loud. "Dear old daddy's home." She walked down the hall, down the staircase, and turned to the right into the den. Kristine opened the den door for her, and Mariko looked at her apologetically. She stepped into the room, but stopped just beyond the door as it closed behind her.

The room was decorated in red and gold with a fireplace on the other end of the room, a huge window on the side wall, and the furniture was situated to face the fire. Sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace, Mariko could see a head of golden blonde hair that didn't move to look at her.

"You called, father?" Mariko said, semi-meekly.

"Yukio was here today?" Saigo asked, still unmoving.

"Yes."

"And he asked for your hand…again?"

"Yes."

"And you rejected him…again?"

"Yes."

Silence. He didn't move or say anything but Mariko simply stood. She wasn't going to be afraid of her father just because he wanted a proper successor to the firm. She knew everyone around her wanted something from her and she wasn't going to have it.

Her father wanted her to marry well and in return, he would get his successor. Yukio wanted her hand and in return, he would get the firm. It was always about what everyone else wanted, not what she wanted. She could care less if she didn't get what she wanted all the time, but the fact that she was trying to be forced to give herself away made her blood boil. That's how she could stand up to her father with this situation.

Saigo stood up, walked around the couch and stood in front of Mariko, his violet eyes burning into her own with anger.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he hissed. "He obviously loves you. Why not just marry him?"

"Oh, you think he loves me?" Mariko replied. "You think he cares about what _I_ want?! Let me tell you, father, he wants me for the same reason _you_ want me to accept him! Your firm! That's all he wants from me!"

"Some things are more important than your romantic ideas of true love---"

"Like the firm."

"Exactly."

"Screw the firm! I hate the fact that that is the thing that runs our lives! The world does not revolve around your stupid firm!" A smack resounded through the silence of the room, and Mariko felt her face sting, but it was a feeling she had gotten used to. She had been smacked by him before for shooting her mouth off against his firm, and no doubt, this would not be the last time she felt her face sting.

"How dare you?" Saigo growled. "It's _because_ of the firm that you have a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your stomach! Am I so wrong to want someone to take care of you _and_ the firm, the two most important things to me in the world?!"

"That's not it, father," Mariko said, calmly. She looked at him emotionlessly as he looked at her in surprise. "It's the fact that _I_ can't choose who _I_ want to be with because everyone _I've_ ever wanted was not good enough for _you_. Not even him."

"You know I loved that boy like my own son! I had planned on giving him the firm anyway if you ever married!"

"No you didn't. You were never going to let him have the firm. And I didn't want you to give it to him either. He didn't need politics corrupting him. He was a good boy and he didn't deserve me. He deserved much better. He didn't need your firm to make him a good man."

Saigo stared at her for a moment. She didn't look angry, or sad, or in any way upset or at peace. She simply was. It was as if what she was saying was simple fact and not her opinion.

"Mariko," Saigo sighed. "Why won't you just accept Yukio's proposal? He seems to love you."

"Love me?" Mariko said, still emotionless. "You think he loves me?" She knocked on the door behind her and Kristine opened it.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

"Go into my vanity drawer and pull the tape out and bring it to me," Mariko replied, pulling the key from her pocket and handing it to Kristine.

"Yes, Miss Mariko," Kristine said, taking the key and ran off to do what she was told. Saigo looked at his daughter in confusion.

"You see, father," she said, in a cocky tone. "I am much wiser than you think I am." She walked around him and stood to the right side of the fireplace where a large chair sat as well. "If you want something to be revealed, you have to say and do things to force it to come out. I have been able to do this with Yukio. I've talked him into his real feelings for me."

Kristine walked into the room, head bowed and without a word, handed the tape to Mariko.

"Thank you." She held the tape up as the maid walked out again and closed the door. "Listen to this tape, father. I'm sure you'll find this interesting, and after you hear this, you might think better of me, and less of Yukio."

**A/N:** Questions coming to your head? It wouldn't surprise me if you had a few. Just to be cute, Yukio is supposed to look kinda like Legato Bluesummers from Trigun. Hee hee hee. I couldn't resist! I was writing it and I was like, "That would be funny!" Reviews please?


	3. A Silent Past

_**Chapter 3: A Silent Past**_

"Miss Hasigawa?" the teacher called.

Silence. The teacher looked around the room in confusion.

"Miss Hasigawa?"

Sakura looked at Mariko in horror then reached over and poked her in the arm.

"Mariko," Sakura whispered. "Wake up!"

Mariko groaned but didn't lift her head from her desk. The teacher walked toward her desk and let a book fall on its surface. Mariko jumped, sitting straight up with wide eyes filled with surprise and confusion.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Hasigawa," the teacher smirked. He finished the role call, and Mariko sighed placing her hands on her head.

"What is wrong with you today?" Sakura whispered.

"It was a long night last night," Mariko groaned rubbing her eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You look very nice in your uniform."

"Yellow is definitely _not _my color."

The bell rang and they stood to walk out the door but Mariko bumped into someone. She grunted and backed up, only to bump into someone else, and the person behind her wrapped his arms around her.

"You're clumsy, aren't you?" a familiar voice wondered. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You guys, huh?" she said, seeing that one of the Hitachiin twins was standing in front of her, grinning devilishly. "Ya know, you guys don't look half bad in uniform," she smirked.

"Thank you," the twin in front of her smiled and bowed grandly.

"So, which one of you is holding me?"

"Your favorite," the one behind her replied.

"Hikaru?" she guessed, knowing it was Kaoru.

"That's mean," Kaoru said, letting her go and standing tall. She turned around and smiled at him.

"So, you boys are freshmen too?"

"Obviously," they replied together. "Otherwise we wouldn't be _here_." Mariko's eyes went wide as she turned to Hikaru and she raised her hands.

"Ex_cuse_ me!" she pleaded sarcastically. "I'll just be on my way to class with Sakura then. Come on." She waved Sakura over and the blonde smiled at the twins before following Mariko out the door.

"Are you going to be able to visit the Host Club today?" Sakura wondered as they walked to their next class.

"Yeah, that was part of the 'discussion' dad and I had last night," Mariko replied.

"Part?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, it's a long story. One that I would rather not discuss with someone I've just met."

"I understand. I had no intention of prying. But I will say that if you ever need to talk about it, or anything else, I am told I am a very good listener."

Mariko looked at Sakura in surprise, and the blonde only smiled sweetly.

"Come on! We are going to be late for class!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You want someone to buy you pretty things and whisper sweet nothing in your ear,_" Yukio's voice echoed in her head.

"_No, Yukio,_" she heard herself say involuntarily in an innocent whisper. "_I want __you__ to buy me pretty things and whisper sweet nothings in my ear._"

"Miss Hasigawa!" a stern voice called, and her eyes shot open as she jumped up in her seat. Some of the students snickered and giggled at her as she cleared her throat and straightened her dress. "Would you mind reading from where Miss Maddock left off?"

"What?" Mariko wondered, rubbing her eyes.

"The book in front of you, Miss Hasigawa," the teacher replied impatiently. "Read it aloud from where Miss Maddock left off."

Mariko looked down at the open book she had laid her head down on. She cleared her throat again and glanced at the book Sakura had on her desk. She caught the blonde's eye and Sakura casually pointed to the paragraph they were on.

"_Thank goodness I have a friend here_," Mariko thought. She began reading and glanced at the teacher after the first sentence. He was looking around the room in a shifty gaze making Mariko smirk in triumph.

"That's enough Miss Hasigawa, thank you," the teacher said after a few paragraphs. He called on another student to read and Mariko breathed deeply. She let her mind wonder to what she had dreamt. What she had said in the dream---that wasn't how she felt. She loathed Yukio almost to the point of total hatred. She didn't want him for a husband. Who would? He was a snake. A leech. A stupid pretty-boy that only did things for his own gain and no one else's. How could she say she wanted him in her dream? She shook her head at herself. It was probably just her subconscious reliving that moment as someone else would probably answer. That was nothing to worry about.

Something caught her eye to her left where Sakura sat, and she looked down at the floor to see Sakura's foot sliding slowly toward her with a piece of paper underneath it. Mariko dropped her pencil on the floor "accidentally" and quickly bent down to pick it up, taking the paper with it. She opened it in her lap and examined it.

_Who is Yukio?_ it read. Mariko's eyes grew wide and she quickly penciled something on the paper.

_How do you know about him?!_

The girls went through their sneaky routine every time the other wrote something.

_You muttered his name in your sleep._

_Oh. Well, he's no one._

_Obviously not if you mutter his name in your sleep._

_He's part of that long story I---_

The paper was snatched from Mariko's desk and she looked up in horror to see the teacher starting to read it. Without hesitation Mariko leaped from her seat to snatch it back, but the teacher shoved her back down into her seat with one hand to her shoulder. He finished reading and looked around at the students.

"Is there a student named Yukio here?" he asked. Mariko glanced at Sakura and slouched down in her seat as the students looked around in confusion.

"No," Mariko muttered, and all eyes shot to her. "He's not in this school. He's someone I know."

The teacher looked at the paper again.

"And who is your counterpart in this note?" he wondered and Mariko looked up at him but said nothing. They stared each other down for a moment, and the teacher smirked.

"Not going to give up a name, are you?"

Mariko still said nothing and still stared at him.

"Well, Miss Hasigawa, it seems that your silence has just earned you an hour in detention after school." The teacher walked back to his desk and Sakura stood up, but Mariko caught her eye and shook her head mouthing out "Don't."

"Teacher!" Sakura called and Mariko slapped a hand to her forehead. The teacher looked at Sakura.

"Yes, Miss Maddock?"

"_I_ was the one who was passing that note to Mariko."

"No she wasn't!" Mariko protested, standing as well. "She's lying! I was---" She tried to think of some excuse to keep Sakura out of trouble.

"I was practicing my writing," she lied.

"But there are two definite styles of writing on this piece of paper, Miss Hasigawa," the teacher pointed out.

"That's…" her voice trailed off a second then she formed an unbelievable reason for that. "That's because I was writing with both hands. I started out with my left and switched to the right."

The teacher frowned in confusion and looked at the paper again.

"_Lame!_" Mariko thought.

"Well, then I must say you should write with your _left_ hand more often," the teacher said, believing the excuse.

"_Indirect insult!_" Mariko thought. "_Rich people are snobby!_"

"Very well," the teacher said, placing the paper in one of his desk drawers. "Miss Hasigawa, you will report here after school, and have a half-hours detention. Since you were doing something productive, I cut the hour in half." He looked at Sakura. "Miss Maddock, I appreciate the fact that you have found a good friend in Miss Hasigawa, but you do _not_ have to take punishment with her. Now sit down and we will continue reading. Who was next to read aloud?"

The girls did as they were told, and Mariko sighed in relief that the excuse had worked. The class soon ended, and Sakura gripped Mariko's arm as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"Why did you do that?!" she hissed.

"What?" Mariko wondered.

"Lie!" Sakura spat. "Why did you not let me get in trouble with you?!"

"Wait a minute! I saved your butt back in there! You should be bowing to me for keeping you out of detention! And what about _you_?! Why did _you_ have to go all noble and tell the teacher that you were in on the note?! I could've gone down for the both of us!"

"Because you didn't need to go down for us both! I was partially responsible!"

"So?!"

"So friends do not let friends take the blame for something they have done as well!"

Mariko stared at the blonde in disbelief. No one had ever told her anything remotely similar to that. Everyone she ever knew had just sat back and let _her_ take the heat for _their_ actions. But this girl was willing to take the blame for her actions. Why would she do that?

"I…" Mariko started. "I'm…sorry."

"Well, it is too late now!" Sakura threw one of her arms in the air, hopeless. "Shall I tell the twins that you will be late to the Host Club?"

"Y-Yeah," Mariko stuttered, bowing her head in shame.

"Well, come along," Sakura sighed, pulling Mariko by the arm. "We'll be late for class."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, Hikaru, Kaoru," Sakura said, holding Honey's hand. "Mariko is in detention."

"Should we be heartbroken?" they wondered in unison, hanging their arms over each other.

"I thought perhaps you would want to know," Sakura retorted. "But she will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Make that thirty seconds," Mariko called from the door. The four looked to the door in surprise as Mariko walked toward them.

"What---?!" Sakura spat.

"That teacher doesn't have a very good memory," Mariko smirked. "He left and totally forgot I had detention."

"Damn!" one of the twins whispered, snapping his fingers. Mariko glared at him.

"As hosts, aren't you supposed to make girls feel _welcome_?" she retorted.

"Yes, but it depends on the girl," the disappointed twin smirked. The other suddenly stepped forward and took Mariko's hand.

"Come and have some tea and cakes," he whispered making Mariko smirk.

"_You_ must be Kaoru," she whispered back.

"How do you do that?!" he whispered seriously.

"Simple," Mariko shrugged. "_You_ are nicer." She walked to the couch and sat among the girls who were the twins designates.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called, in a low, seductive voice. Kaoru turned, and Hikaru gripped his wrist and pulled him to his embrace.

"You cannot imagine how upset I am seeing you with that girl like that," he murmured.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said in a small voice. "I'm so sorry! I would never upset you purposely."

The girls around Mariko squealed and she rolled her eyes.

"_I think I'm gonna be sick with all that stuff,_" she thought. The twins walked toward the sofa and examined the girls.

"Let's see," they said together. "Who should we sit next to?"

The girls started begging for them to sit next to each of them, except for Mariko. She simply sat and watched all the girls go insane for attention from the twins then frowned in confusion when Kaoru whispered to Hikaru and he nodded. They walked to the sofa, and Hikaru sat to Mariko's right while Kaoru sat to her left.

"_Oh, great,_" she thought. "_What did I do to deserve __this._"

Some of the girls groaned in disappointment because they weren't sitting by either one of the twins, and looked at Mariko with jealousy burning in their eyes.

"_Note to self: Be afraid. Be __very__ afraid._"

"Girls, you all know Mariko, don't you?" Hikaru said, hanging an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Introducing you," Hikaru replied then turned to the girls.

"Her father is a lawyer," he went on.

"And a famous one, at that," Kaoru finished, also hanging an arm around her shoulders, entwining his arm with his brother's.

"Guys, I don't think they need to know who I am," Mariko said, seeing the girls around them turning extremely green. The twins looked at her with wide eyes.

"Eh?" they wondered together. "Why not? You don't want to make friends?"

"_I don't wanna be pummeled after this,_" she thought.

"It's not that," she lied. "I just don't think they _want_ to know who I am."

"Of course we do," a girl with short ebony hair and piercing emerald eyes smiled, too wickedly for Mariko's peace of mind. "We want to know _everything_ about you."

The girls murmured amongst themselves, and the twins grinned in satisfaction.

"See?" they asked Mariko.

"_I see,_" she thought. "_I see a plot brewing._"

"Tell us, Mariko," the girl with emerald eyes chimed in again. "Who _is_ your father?"

Mariko swallowed before answering. This girl was frightening, but she tried to keep her fear under control. She couldn't let this girl smell her fear.

"Saigo Hasigawa," Mariko replied.

"Really?" the girl smirked. "Interesting."

"_Really not liking this girl._" Mariko found herself unconsciously inching toward her left---toward Kaoru. He looked down at her, a confused frown on his face then looked at the girl. When he looked back at Mariko, she turned to look at him in that exact same moment and their eyes locked. Mariko blushed slightly making Kaoru smirk.

"Something wrong?" he murmured.

"N-No," she lied. "Why?"

"Don't you want to know who _I_ am, Mariko?" the girl with the emerald eyes said, making her jump from her semi-trance with Kaoru.

"What?" her voice cracked. "I mean, alright. Who are you?"

"My name is Rose Destler," she replied, her head held high with such pride that she thought she might be a queen. "My parents are the founders of Destler and Daaé Inc."

"Destler and Daaé Inc.?" Mariko frowned in confusion. Rose scowled and glared at Mariko.

"You cannot tell me that you have not heard of Destler and Daaé Incorporated."

Mariko simply shook her head slowly then realized that might not have been the wisest choice when Rose gave her a burning gaze that would have thrown flame straight to her heart.

"Destler and Daaé Inc. make the best costumes this side of the border."

"Which one?" Mariko blurted, and Rose's look burned hotter.

"_Any_ border," Rose replied through clenched teeth then relaxed. "They make complete duplicates of _any_ costume. The duplicates sometimes come out even more extravagant than the real things."

Mariko simply nodded, now thoroughly afraid of this girl's reactions if she made a wrong move or said anything at all.

"Her parents have made some of our costumes in the past," Hikaru chimed in. "Like yesterday's costumes." He looked at Rose. "Did we ever thank you for those?"

Rose smirked and shook her head slowly. The twins were suddenly by her side, one to her left the other to her right.

"Forgive us, Princess," they said together. "Thank you so much for the wonderful costumes." The twins took a hand each and placed tender kisses on them and Rose beamed with pride, sending a special, "_I_ have them now" glance at Mariko. Mariko simply shrugged and picked up her cup of tea that had been placed on the table for her a while ago. Rose looked at her angrily at the fact that Mariko wasn't becoming jealous or giving any reaction at all.

The truth was that Mariko could care less. The twins were hosts. It was their job, and it wasn't as though she had a crush on them or anything like that. Although, she had felt a bit of a thrill when she had looked at Kaoru, and she was sure she had blushed. But, that just told her that he was doing his job. If he could make her blush just by looking at her, his job was done.

"So, who is the partner that belongs to the name Daaé?" Mariko asked Rose, deciding to flatter this girl's ego. Rose looked at her and beamed with more pride.

"Daaé is my mother's maiden name," she replied. "She took my father's name after they married but they use her maiden name for the company."

"Those names sound foreign," Mariko noticed.

"They are French," Rose explained. "My parents are French, but before they had me they moved here. I have grown up here, in Japan."

Mariko nodded and sipped at her tea.

"And what of _you_, Mariko?"

"What about me?"

"Is there _something_ interesting about you?"

"_That was meant as an insult_," Mariko thought. Mariko didn't tell anyone about her life, not even her best friends, though those were few when she had them. She certainly wasn't going to tell this girl---whom she now saw as an enemy---anything about her life.

"I'm not all that interesting," Mariko replied, honestly. "I grew up here, as did both my parents."

"You always talk about your father," Hikaru noticed as the twins walked back to their seats with Mariko between them. "Why don't you talk about your mother?"

Mariko looked down at her teacup with a bit of sadness.

"She…" Mariko tried. "She died about a year ago."

The twins looked at her in compassion as she sipped at her tea again, and the girls looked down at their laps in sadness, except Rose. Her burning gaze was boring into Mariko so much that it could have melted ice in a second.

"Oh," Hikaru said. "Sorry."

Mariko looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Don't be," she protested. "I survived. That's what we do isn't it? When someone we love leaves you, you keep on going. That's all you _can_ do. Keep going, for them." She looked back down at her tea and the twins smiled at her. She had so much fire even though her mother had died. You would think that losing a parent would turn her into an empty shell, but she was so…unfazed by it. It reminded them of someone else they knew.

"Shoot!" Mariko shouted suddenly, and placed her teacup on the table. "I have to go! Dad only allowed me an hour longer here. I'll see you guys tomorrow! It was nice meeting you Rose, and talking to you all. Bye!" She grabbed her bag and flew out the door, shouting good-bye to Sakura.

Kaoru stared after her, not being able to help it. He had felt disappointed when Sakura had told him Mariko would be longer getting there, and thrilled when she showed up after all. Then when they sat on the couch, he had felt a small thrill when she had moved closer to him, obviously feeling a bit threatened by Rose, and exhilaration when their eyes met. What was this? He couldn't figure it out. He liked Mariko, and though he would never tell his brother, he wanted to talk to her, just her, alone.

**A/N:** Yes, I played a little POTO in there, I couldn't help it. Anyways, I can see why she seems a bit Sue-like...and I hope it won't turn completely that way. I'm always worried about that with any of my characters, thats why I try my hardest to give them as many flaws as possible, ha ha! Reviews, please?


	4. Plans

_**Chapter 4: Plans**_

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as they were driven home.

"Yeah?" Hikaru replied.

"Do---Do you really not like Mariko?" Kaoru asked, twiddling his thumbs a bit, and Hikaru looked at his younger brother in surprise. Why would he bring up Mariko? He never talked about any designates they had. They weren't really worth talking about too much.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, when she walked in you showed that you were disappointed. Do you not like her?"

"Of course I like her! Not _that_ way, but I like her. She's fun." The look on his brother's face was worth his answer. Hikaru _did_ like Mariko, of course, but more as a designate that they could tease and make blush. Nevertheless, he liked her. But the look on Kaoru's face when he said he did, it was like joy and thanks wrapped into one look. Hikaru had a strange feeling that Kaoru saw Mariko as a bit more than a designate, but he wouldn't be sure, until tomorrow.

"She seems different, doesn't she, Hikaru?" Kaoru wondered. Hikaru merely nodded. "She doesn't seem like any of our other designates. She doesn't even go wild when we pull our brotherly love act."

"Maybe she likes it the other way," Hikaru laughed.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru frowned in confusion.

"Maybe she'd rather _you_ be the attacker," Hikaru laughed a bit harder, not being able to see his younger brother as the "attacker" in their relationship.

"Maybe we should switch it up tomorrow!" Kaoru suggested excitedly. "She can always tell which one of us is which, but if we switch looks and roles tomorrow, maybe we can trip her up!"

"She can't tell us apart," Hikaru laughed and waved his brother off.

"Yes she can!" Kaoru insisted. "She could tell which one is me and which one is you from the very first day!"

Hikaru looked at him in disbelief, realizing that that must have been the reason why Kaoru had frozen the first day Mariko was there. His shock subsided and he grinned devilishly.

"Well, let's see if the master of identities can figure us out tomorrow. I have a plan, dearest little brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_She kissed his neck and chest, tenderly as their hands roamed each other's bodies. She closed her eyes to savor every touch and feel every small movement. She raised her head and felt his lips trail hot kisses down her neck, softly. His lips trailed the side of her neck and his teeth began nibbling at her ear lobe. She giggled making him smile and he pulled her close to him._

"_You're mine forever now, Mariko," he whispered._

"_Never let me go, Yukio," she moaned back._

Mariko sat straight up in bed with a loud shout and wide eyes. She had a cold sweat drenching her entire body, and she trembled in horror as she swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Her breathing was labored and she let out a shaky breath trying to bring her heart to a normal palpitation.

What the hell was that?! Of all people to dream about like that it had to him---the man she truly despised. What was wrong with her?! Was her mind playing an evil trick on her, or was it trying to tell her something? Was her mind trying to tell her that she _accept_ Yukio's proposal? It would be better for everyone if she did. The only thing was she knew _she_ would be miserable if she did it.

No. She wouldn't marry him. She had already made that decision, but this time, she made it with a promise. She promised herself that as soon as she found that man that made her palms sweat, her knees shake, her heart pound and her mouth go dry, she wouldn't let him go. She would prove Yukio totally wrong and make that commitment.

Mariko sighed and slid from her bed, deciding she wasn't going to get much sleep after that dream. She opened her door quietly and snuck down the hallway to go into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Wondering what time it was, she glanced at her watch and sighed when she read the time. One o'clock, on the nose. She knew this whole thing with Yukio was bothering her on every level of her mind now. After her mother died she used to wake up from a dead sleep at one o'clock in the morning…on the nose.

She shook the thought of Yukio from her mind as she reached the kitchen and tried desperately to think of something else while she rummaged through the fridge. Tomorrow. What could happen tomorrow? She smirked at the thought of the Hitachiin twins as she pulled out a gallon of chocolate ice cream and sat on the counter next to the sink, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer. Sakura had been right in choosing them for her hosts. She _was_ a bit like them. She could tell those twins lived in their own world, just like she did. Though she couldn't sense that anything tragic had happened to them, it didn't matter to her. She knew that _they_ knew how she felt. There had been real sorrow in Hikaru's eyes when she had told them about her mother's passing.

And other than that, she liked messing with them, although it was mostly Kaoru that was being messed with. Hikaru was too quick for her, and most of the things she did to tease them, he would do himself. She could tell from Kaoru's reactions that no one could ever tell them apart from each other and the fact that _she_ could made it all the more fun to tease them.

It really wasn't that hard to figure out which one was which. Hikaru pretty much always had his hair parted to the right, and Kaoru had his parted to the left. Then there was the difference in their personalities. Together they were a pair of devils, but Kaoru was more innocent, that was very apparent to her.

"I wonder if I'm the first one to be able to tell which one of them is which," Mariko thought aloud, taking a bite of ice cream. "I'm sure someone else had been able to tell Hikaru from Kaoru."

"Are you talking about the Hitachiin twins?" her father suddenly asked, making her jump and look to the entrance. He walked in casually and pulled a spoon from the silverware drawer.

"Yeah," Mariko said, handing him the ice cream. "They're my hosts in the Host Club at school."

"I'm still considering keeping you away from that place," Saigo said, taking a bite of ice cream then handing it back to his daughter.

"It's on campus," she reminded him. "And besides, I didn't know the school had a Host Club until I was dragged there by my new friend over there."

"What does this Host Club do?"

"I told you last night."

"I was distracted with the other things we were yelling about last night. I didn't quite hear that part of the discussion."

"You call that a discussion?" Mariko smirked.

"Never mind that, just answer the question." Saigo smiled, taking the ice cream from her again.

"Basically, they sweet talk to girls and make them feel loved. They hang out with them and talk, there's always more than one girl with them at a time. Usually four or five."

"Are these hosts handsome?"

"Of course they are, dad," Mariko laughed, taking the ice cream back after he had a bite. "They wouldn't be hosts if they weren't." She took one last bite of the ice cream and slid off the counter to walk to the fridge and put it away.

"How did you end up with _two_ hosts?"

"The Hitachiin twins come as a set."

"So you have two, handsome twins with you after school telling you what you want to hear?" Saigo could feel his blood boiling at the fact that not just one but _two_ boys were around his daughter when he wasn't there, but he kept a look of calm on his face and a tone of casual conversation in his voice. Mariko however could see right through his peaceful mask, and smirked when she walked back to her father.

"Yes, I do," she smiled, innocently. "Did I mention that they kiss your hand and even hold you sometimes?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me angry?"

"Of course not, father. I wouldn't dream of it." Saigo shook his head with a small smirk. "But I _am_ having fun over there. I don't fall for any of their ploys, but that's the beauty of it. I'm not like the other girls that hang out there. They all swoon and totally fall for all their little games. I'm gonna give them a challenge with me. They'll have to work _extra_ hard to sweep me off my feet." Mariko clapped her hands together and grinned devilishly as she giggled and Saigo shook his head again.

"Mariko? Why are up anyway? You couldn't sleep?"

Mariko looked up at her father in surprise then sighed as she took her place on the counter.

"I woke up at one," she confessed, and Saigo looked at her worriedly.

"One?"

Mariko nodded.

"Is it about Yukio?"

She nodded again, and he sighed.

"I'm dreaming about him, and I don't want to!"

"Dreaming about him? What are you dreaming about?"

"Well, in one dream I was saying that I want him and in another dream we were…doing stuff."

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Saigo wondered through clenched teeth. He already had an idea of what she meant and the look in her eyes confirmed it when she looked at him for a split second then looked away. He didn't scold her. How could he? It was her subconscious and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't control that to protect her.

"I'm sorry dad," Mariko murmured.

"For what?" Saigo frowned in confusion.

"For dreaming that way," she mumbled. Saigo couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from his lungs. Mariko glared at him as he continued laughing. "What do you find so funny?"

"You don't have to apologize for your dreams you silly girl!" Saigo smiled. "You can't control your dreams!"

"I'm glad you think my misery is amusing, father," she said sarcastically.

"I don't find your misery amusing. I find your apology to be utterly ridiculous! What do you think you would be able to do about your dreams?" Mariko shrugged, and slid off the counter.

"I'm gonna go to bed and see if I dream about something _else_ other than the pretty-ugly-boy."

"You know where I am if you have nightmares, baby."

"Please, dad, I'm a freshman in high school…I don't have nightmares anymore." She turned to walk away as her father shrugged, but then she turned to look at him and he frowned at her in confusion. "Could you leave your door open, just in case?" Saigo chuckled and nodded making her smile guiltily before she walked down the hall to her room.

Saigo turned to lean forward on the counter and sighed. He couldn't get over the fact that she was growing up and thinking about…_that_. If he didn't want her to be happy so much he wouldn't let her go to the Host Club. Who knows what she could get into?! But she had mentioned that multiple girls go in at a time, and it was a huge room with no place to hide, really.

His thoughts suddenly wandered to Yukio. In all truth, he _hated_ the boy. He wished he could leave his daughter alone and not use her to get to the firm. But as much as he hated him, Saigo had to admit he was the best candidate for both taking care of his daughter and the firm. His grades were good, and he could provide for Mariko in any way was needed, but there was something in that boy's eyes that spoke true treachery.

Saigo knew he was treading on thin ice with this whole situation. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand his daughter being miserable for the rest of her life, and he hated the idea of Mariko being with Yukio. He had to make a decision. He had to decide what was best for his daughter. To let her find the man she loved and hope that she found someone who could run his firm as well, or _force_ her to marry Yukio for the good of the firm.

"Oh, Akina," he whispered his late wife's name. "What would _you_ do? You were better at raising her than I am. I must be a terrible parent. You wouldn't even _think_ of forcing her to marry someone she hated, would you?" He clenched his fists in anger at himself and slammed them on the counter. "That's it then! She can marry whoever she wants! I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to!" He turned and ran down the hall to Mariko's room. He was going to tell her tonight. This was the last time she would wake up at one in the morning for this.

**A/N: **Ok, so daddy Saigo made a huge attitude adjustment. I wanted to make him nicer cause he's all Mariko's got, and they have to have some niceness goin on, eh? Ha ha! Reviews please?


	5. Which One, Which One?

_**Chapter 5: Which One, Which One?**_

"Mariko!" Sakura shouted running after her friend. Mariko turned and smiled at the blonde.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" Mariko laughed as her friend ran toward her. "We're going to be late! We don't want to keep those lovely boys waiting, do we?"

Sakura looked at her friend in surprise as they walked toward the Third Music Room.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood than yesterday!" Sakura smiled gratefully.

"I'm in a _way_ better mood than yesterday!" Mariko confirmed with a grin. She held her arms up and spun in a circle as she still headed down the hall then stopped to face Sakura. "I feel like I'm walking on air! Half of my problems are taken care of! I have nothing to worry about with Yukio!"

"Oh, that boy you dream about?" Sakura wondered and Mariko nodded.

"He was giving me a bit of trouble, but it's all good now. Dad made it alright!" Mariko grinned and stepped next to Sakura as they came to the Third Music Room. "Shall we see what these boys have in store for us today?"

Sakura grinned back and nodded quickly. They each took a handle on the doors and breathed deep then pushed them open and peeked inside.

"Welcome!" the Host Club called as the girls stepped in. The girls smiled as they saw the place covered in more roses than they usually had around the room and each host had a rose of a different color in his hand.

Opening the door they found a beautiful rose garden.

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan!" Honey called running toward Sakura. "This is for you!" He held a pink rose to Sakura and she smiled sweetly, taking it from him and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mariko!" the Hitachiin twins called together and Mariko smiled at them as they casually strode toward her. "These are for you." One twin held an orange rose and the other held a blue rose for her to take but she wasn't looking at the roses, she was looking at the twins with a frown creasing her brow.

"Did you guys do something different?" she wondered and the twins looked at each other then back at her.

"No," they said. "Is something different?"

Mariko blinked a few times then shook her head with a smile.

"Never mind, I guess it's just me," she shrugged and took the roses from them. "Thank you for these." She looked at the twin with his hair parted to the left who she thought was Kaoru and smiled sweetly. Something _was_ different, she could tell. But what was it? They didn't look the same, in a strange sense of the word. Hikaru was looking like Kaoru and Kaoru was looking like Hikaru.

The realization hit her like a brick to her head as they offered their arms to escort her to a sofa. They had switched places! They were trying to trip her up at being able to tell them apart! Well, it hadn't worked, but that didn't mean she had to _tell_ them. She could have fun with it first.

"Tea, Mariko?" Hikaru playing Kaoru asked and Mariko shook her head, holding the orange flower that he had given her to her nose and batting her eyes. Hikaru frowned slightly at her action. Was she flirting? This girl didn't flirt! She hardly even tried to catch his or Kaoru's attention. What was she doing?

"I _will_ have cake, though," Mariko smiled sweetly, placing a hand on his while she spoke. Oh yes, she was flirting. But if she thought _he_ was Kaoru, then she was flirting with Kaoru and not paying _him_ any attention. She had a crush on Kaoru?! He could have some serious fun with this.

"Hikaru," Hikaru called to Kaoru. "Could you get us all some sweets please?"

Kaoru nodded, and Mariko and Hikaru watched as he walked away then Hikaru turned quickly to Mariko and sat very close to her.

"I'm glad we're alone," he whispered. "I have not stopped thinking about you."

Mariko looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to say.

"Y-You haven't?" she finally replied and Hikaru shook his head.

"You consume my thoughts, Mariko," he said, trying to say something that Tamaki might say and that Kaoru wouldn't mind saying. "I'm glad you're our first designate here. We may not have much time…" He purposely let his voice trail off to see if she would bite the bait.

"Time for what?" she whispered. Hikaru had to fight hard against the grin that threatened to spread across his face. She had taken the bait.

"Time for love," he murmured, inching closer to her face and she smiled, much to his surprise.

"You mean it, Hikaru?" she murmured back, tauntingly brushing her lips against his and he nodded. She giggled and shoved him back away from her making him stare at her in disbelief. What just happened?!

"I got you!" Mariko grinned, and he frowned in confusion. "I called you _Hikaru_! You're supposed to be _Kaoru_!" She burst into laughter and Hikaru stared at her in more disbelief. She had known the whole time and she was messing with him! He couldn't help but smirk at his own failure to make the game last longer. Maybe she was going to be a lot more fun after all.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked, walking toward them with three plates of cake.

"I figured out you switched places!" Mariko explained still laughing, and Kaoru looked at his brother with wide eyes, seeking the truth. Hikaru merely nodded, and couldn't help the chuckle that came from his throat or the next after that or the laughter that followed it.

Kaoru stared at the two in disbelief as he set the plates down on the table in front of the sofa. He couldn't believe she had figured it out so quickly! It shouldn't have surprised him though, considering she knew something was different the moment she walked through the door. But still, she had figured it out in record time. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at her as she calmed down and looked at him with her own smile. This girl was fun, and she knew how to play them the way they played others. This was truly going to be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me, Mariko," Rose called in her "Princess" voice. "What do you do for fun?"

Mariko looked away from Kaoru who was sitting to her left on the sofa and stared at Rose with wide eyes as the "Princess" sat on a chair with a cup of tea in her lap.

"Oh, lots of things," Mariko replied, vaguely. Something Rose had not failed to notice was that this girl did not like talking about herself much. Modesty was such a commoner quality, it made her nauseous to even think about not beaming with pride at her every day life, or speak of it.

"Do they include anything specific?" Rose tried. She wanted to know this girl's weaknesses, her wants and desires. As her father had always told her: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. This girl was an enemy. She was taking up the Hitachiin's attention for herself, and leaving none for the rest of the girls. It was unfair! Especially for Rose.

"Well," Mariko sighed. "I like music."

Rose's eyes lit up making Mariko shrink into Kaoru just a bit. This girl's eyes had lit up not in excitement or interest or anything positive, but for all the wrong reasons. Mariko had a pit in her stomach that was screaming at her to go home and get away from this girl. The only reason she stayed was because despite Rose, she was having a marvelous time with Hikaru and Kaoru. The three of them were becoming friends, and it made Mariko happy that she had friends.

"What is it about music that you like?" Rose wondered. The twins looked at each other in uncertainty. The girls were talking to each other while the two of _them_ were just sitting there! What could they do to get the flow back? They smirked at each other, reading the other's mind, and turned back to the girls. Kaoru lifted his arm from Mariko's shoulders and reached for his tea.

"Well---" Mariko thanked God she was interrupted by a small crash and a slight shout. She looked at Kaoru and saw that he had dropped his teacup and burned his finger on the hot tea when it spilled.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried in dismay. He knelt down and took Kaoru's hand in his.

"I'm alright, Hikaru," Kaoru said in a small voice. "It's only a small burn."

The girls gave out little noises as they watched Hikaru bring Kaoru's hand close to his lips. He gently blew on the burn and Kaoru faked a wince and a blush then looked away.

"Does it hurt, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking up into Kaoru's eyes as he turned to face him again.

"N-No," Kaoru nearly moaned. "You're always good at making my pain disappear."

The girls around them screamed, and Mariko simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. They were good at doing what they were supposed to with this Host Club and they were surely doing well with her. She thought for sure she would be done with this by today, but they were proving to be very interesting indeed. She couldn't pass this up.

Rose sat in her chair as the girls went gaga over the "brotherly love" and sipped at her tea. She did enjoy watching these twins do what they did best, but she couldn't be swayed from her goal at the moment. She was determined to destroy Mariko Hasigawa by any means possible. She might have to do a little digging, but it would get done, and then Hikaru and Kaoru would be _hers_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, boys, I had fun today," Mariko grinned as the twins walked her to the door. "But I think it's time I go home now." She had stayed the entire time the Host Club was open, and she and Sakura were the last girls left. "We'll be back tomorrow!"

"I won't," Sakura mumbled in a small voice, and Mariko looked at her in disbelief.

"Huh?" Mariko grunted.

"My parents are taking me on a trip tomorrow," Sakura explained, looking at Mariko. "They wanted to start off the weekend tomorrow."

"So while _you _are getting a three day weekend, _I_ have to do nothing but work tomorrow?" Mariko said in an extremely unenthusiastic voice.

"I am sorry---!"

"It's alright, Sakura!" Mariko laughed. "You have fun tomorrow, and I'll see you on Monday."

Sakura sighed in relief that her friend wasn't mad at her and hugged her before running out the door of the Third Music Room. Mariko turned to the twins only to find they had disappeared. She noticed the club members all huddled in the corner with Hikaru and Kaoru in the huddle as well, and they were all whispering.

"_What are they doing?_" Mariko wondered with a smile. Tamaki suddenly looked up at her then ducked back into the huddle. Mariko stepped closer to them, and this time the twins looked up at her then ducked down and whispered a bit more. Suddenly the huddle was broken and they lined up in front of her.

"Well, Mariko, it's always a pleasure to see you!" Tamaki grinned, shaking her hand, wildly. "We all have to go though. Adieu!"

"But---" Mariko tried, but Honey gripped her hand as Tamaki let go and ran to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mari-chan!" he cheered then followed Tamaki.

"See you later," Mori said, patting her on the head.

"Have a nice night, Mariko," Kyouya said, fixing his glasses and patting her shoulder.

"Beware of the Devils," Haruhi whispered jokingly in her ear, then shook her hand, limply. The doors shut and she looked around in suspicion.

"_The twins didn't pass me_," she noticed.

"Alright, boys," she called into the empty room. "What are you up to?"

"We're not up to anything," she heard them call back together, but she couldn't see where they were.

"Then why are you hiding?" she smirked.

"Put this on!" they said and a long piece of black cloth fell at her feet from somewhere. She frowned at it and picked it up to examine it.

"Put it on what?"

"Cover your eyes with it!" they called back. Mariko shrugged and blindfolded herself, not knowing what to expect but really not caring. What could possibly happen? She suddenly felt a pair of hands clap onto her shoulders and spin her around in her place.

"What's going on?!"

"Trust us," the twins replied. The hands brought her to a halt and untied the blindfold from her eyes. The room was spinning and she had to close her eyes to stop it. When she opened her eyes again she was greeted with the sight of the Hitachiin twins in front of her, but their hair was different: They had combed it back so that there was not a scrap of difference between their appearence as they stood in front of her.

"What's this? Another 'Which one is Hikaru' game?

"No," they smiled together devilishly. "It's the 'Which one is _Kaoru_' game."

Mariko rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, but she couldn't take the smile off of her face.

"And what do I get if I _win_?" she wondered. The twins looked at each other and grinned again. They looked at Mariko and leaned their faces close to hers.

"A kiss from each of us," they whispered. Mariko stared at them in disbelief with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hikaru first then Kaoru," they said, standing tall. Mariko couldn't help but swallow to try to get her mouth moist again.

"A-A kiss?" she swallowed again and the twins nodded. "W-Where?"

They smiled at each other again, and Mariko felt herself shrink back a bit when they looked at her again.

"Wherever you want," they replied and her blush deepened. She hadn't had her first _real_ kiss yet, but she wasn't about to tell these two. No doubt they would use that to their advantage for more teasing.

"Well?" they prompted. "Take a guess! You get five guesses, and every time you guess wrong we have to blindfold you and spin you around again!"

Mariko felt her hands start to sweat. What had she gotten into?! She was realizing now that these boys were not typical boys as she had thought when Sakura first brought her here. These were _intelligent_ boys, especially these twins. They were intelligent boys with _lots_ of time on their hands.

Mariko's heart started to pound in her chest as she glanced from one twin to the other. This was impossible! Even if she guessed it right, it would be an extremely lucky guess! They looked exactly alike without their hair parted or styled in any specific way! What were they trying to do?! Didn't they _want_ people to tell which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru?! Or was that the beauty of it?

Of course! They wanted people to tell them apart, but at the same time they didn't! Otherwise they wouldn't play this game with _her_ even though she got it right the first time! Now she knew she _had_ to be right, to prove to them that they had differences in their sameness.

"Well?" they prompted. She stared at them a moment then smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. She strode in a circle around them, examining them both as they stood tall looking into space. She looked like she was judging the pair to see if they were _really_ identical twins, and they _looked_ as though they were being judged. She stopped in front of them, and circled the opposite way. As she was behind them, the twins winked at each other but didn't move. They had to have won.

Mariko stood in front of them again and examined them closely. She pointed to the twin on the right. They remained expressionless, but they each cocked an eyebrow in intrigue. She knew exactly which one was which. Kaoru was on her left, and Hikaru was on her right. However, she wasn't going to let them know that on the first try.

"_You_ are Kaoru," she smirked in triumph. The two of them stared at her for a moment and as she looked back at them, she detected the unmistakable look of complete hurt in their eyes. She frowned at them in confusion but they smirked and shook their heads.

"Wrong!" they cheered together, and the twin on the left pulled the blindfold out again and wrapped it around her eyes. Though she was confused about the look she had seen in their eyes, she managed to laugh as they spun her around and around. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and Kaoru waved Hikaru toward him as he spun Mariko around. Hikaru leaned forward for Kaoru to whisper a secret to him.

"I want to have her first kiss," he whispered, stopping Mariko.

"How do you know she hasn't had her first kiss yet?" Hikaru wondered.

"Did you see how she reacted when we told her we would kiss her?" Kaoru smirked at the memory. "She totally panicked. She hasn't been kissed yet."

"Alright," Hikaru nodded and Kaoru smiled. He untied the blindfold from Mariko's eyes and they stood in the exact same places as they had before---Hikaru to her right and Kaoru to her left. She looked at the two again as if truly examining them. She knew already that they were standing where they had stood before. She had four more chances, but if they were going to stand in the same place every time to make her believe they were switching places, she might as well just let the cat out of the bag.

"Alright," she smiled her hands on her hips and pointed at Kaoru to her left. "_You_ are Kaoru." She clasped her hands behind her back and swung from side to side a bit. "I knew the whole time I just thought I'd mess with you first." The twins smirked and bowed at the waist at the same time.

"Well done, Princess," they said. "And now, your prize." Mariko's eyes grew wide when they reminded her about her prize. She had forgotten that they were going to _kiss_ her when she won! She smiled and laughed nervously starting to back up a bit.

"Now, boys, you can't be serious, right?" she hoped, but that only made them grin very widely.

"Why not?" Hikaru wondered as the twins closed in on her. "After all, you won."

"We would think that you would be happy to be kissed by _both_ of us," Kaoru continued.

"Well, yeah, but, I'm not that kind of girl."

"What kind is that?" the twins asked.

"Easy."

"We know," Hikaru smirked, and pulled her by the wrist into his arms. Mariko shouted in surprise and her heart pounded in her chest when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and his other hand caressed her cheek. Kaoru stared in disbelief at his brother then glared at him and went fuming.

"Hikaru!" he growled as his whole body went up in flames. "You said _I_ could have her first kiss!"

"What?!" Mariko's voice cracked. "You guys---!"

Hikaru placed a fingertip in her lips to silence her gently, and he dipped her back, coming very close to her face.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru growled again. The older twin ignored his younger brother and as Mariko blushed slightly, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Kaoru cooled down quickly and looked at Mariko for her reaction. She stared up at Hikaru with her cheeks stained red but she said nothing, nor did she move. Hikaru grinned and stood her up then pushed her toward Kaoru who caught her as she turned to face him. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Kaoru…" Mariko breathed as he pulled her to her feet. "I-I've never---"

"I know," he whispered.

"How?"

"Your reaction."

"Oh." Mariko's blush deepened and Kaoru simply stared at her for a moment. "Well, are you going to give me my prize?" He looked at her in disbelief. She didn't seem fazed that Hikaru hadn't given her a _real_ kiss, but she was asking Kaoru for a kiss. What was with this girl?! Wouldn't she have been just as happy if she had shared her first kiss with Hikaru?! No, she knew which twin was which, so she liked one more than the other and Kaoru couldn't believe that she had chosen _him_ as her favorite twin.

"Of course, Princess," Kaoru smirked, knowing that his cheeks were a bit red now too. Mariko closed her eyes and tilted her head back a bit. She didn't waste time, did she? Kaoru glanced at Hikaru who was grinning at the two.

"Go on," Hikaru mouthed. Kaoru looked back at the waiting Mariko and swallowed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and felt her fingers starting to gently dig into his chest. He prayed she couldn't feel his pounding heart and placed a hand on her cheek, gently caressing it. She let out a shaky breath and Kaoru knew that if he didn't kiss her now, he would chicken out and not do it all.

"_What are you waiting for, Kaoru?!_" he thought to himself. "_She wants it! __You__ want it! Just do it!_" He closed his eyes and leaned into her lips. He heard her let out a small noise of surprise at the contact, but she didn't pull way. To the contrary, she slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss slightly. She got a bit more passionate and Kaoru found his eyes opening in surprise at her reaction. She was totally melting into it, and he found himself doing the same. He was pulling her closer as she pulled him closer too.

He couldn't control himself any longer and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth making her give out the same noise she had made earlier, but she didn't pull away. She needed no encouragement to let his tongue explore her mouth, nor did she need encouragement to start exploring _his_ mouth with her tongue.

As they engaged in their passionate kiss, Hikaru started tapping his foot impatiently and glancing at an invisible watch on his wrist. The couple was caught up in the moment, but Hikaru was starting to feel like a third wheel. He cleared his throat, but the two were either ignoring him or couldn't hear him. He hoped more of the latter than the earlier.

Mariko and Kaoru slowly came out of their lip-lock and found that they both had crimson cheeks. They stared at each other and smiled in amusement at the other's face color and jumped from their trance when Hikaru cleared his throat again. They looked at him and he tapped his wrist silently saying hurry up. Kaoru turned back to Mariko who had her gaze cast down and he tugged her chin up to look her in the eye. He didn't know what to say and she was speechless herself.

"I…" Mariko finally tried to speak.

"I---I have to go," she whispered, not helping the fact that her gaze dropped to Kaoru's lips. "I'll s-see you…tomorrow."

"Okay," Kaoru could only reply. She shot from the room grabbing her bag and throwing the doors open to escape. Kaoru stared after her in shock but couldn't help the smirk of pride that crept across his face. Hikaru strode toward his younger brother and hung his arm around his shoulders.

"Well?" Hikaru prompted. "You satisfied?" He looked at Kaoru still staring after Mariko.

"It's not about whether _I'm_ satisfied or not," Kaoru corrected. "It's about whether _she_ is."

Hikaru's eyes shot wide with realization. Kaoru was falling for her!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariko ran down the street toward her house, the grin she had ran out with never leaving her face. She had her first kiss, and she was thrilled about it! Whether her father would be or not, she could deal with later, but for now, she was going to savor this feeling, just as she had when Kaoru was on her lips. This feeling of completeness and the satisfaction of a goal finally reached. She had waited, and it was worth it. That kiss had been perfect!

She had prayed that Hikaru didn't kiss her first like that. It seemed to her that he would have been too forceful. But Kaoru was so…gentle. She couldn't have asked for a better kiss than that! How could she repay him for giving her something she had waited so long for? She stopped dead in her tracks when the thought came to her mind and the grin on her face widened.

"A song," she breathed. "I'll give him a song!" She giggled at her plan, and couldn't help touching her lips with a slight smile as she began walking again. "I hope he does that again," she whispered truthfully. "And again…" Her pace quicken. "…and again…" She began running. "…and again, and again, and again, and again!"

**A/N:** I had fun with this chapter. I like how it came out. I'm not about to deny that i got a little 'fan girl' over the kiss scene, and with Mariko running home. I'll admit, she can be a little bit of a Mary-sue sometimes, which is what I was trying to avoid, but sometimes, things happen. anyways, reviews would be appreciated!


	6. Comforting Princess Mariko

_**Chapter 6: Comforting Princess Mariko**_

"Mariko, could I see you for a moment?" Saigo called just as Mariko was about to walk out the door. She turned and saw her father walking toward the den, and took a deep breath. She might be late for school today. She followed him and Kristine, the maid, closed the door behind her. Saigo took a stance in front of the fireplace as Mariko stood in the closed doorway.

"Dad, I'm gonna be late for school," Mariko said, matter-of-factly. "Can this wait till I get home?"

"It may be too late then," Saigo murmured in a low voice making Mariko frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You've already _kissed_ one, who knows what you'll do with them today."

Mariko stared at her father in disbelief. So that was it, the Host Club. He was upset because of what had happened yesterday…still.

"Dad," she started. "It wasn't _my_ idea, although I didn't stop it either. I _wanted_ to be kissed."

Saigo growled and turned to lean on the fireplace, his back facing her.

"I know this hard for you to hear, but I'm growing up. And it's not like I'm gonna stop seeing him after he gave me what I wanted. I like him and his brother, too. They're nice. And trust me, dad, I'm not going to do anything that's…extremely bad."

He said nothing, but she knew he was listening. He had to be, other wise she was just talking to the wall.

"You like them?" he finally wondered if he had heard right.

"Yes," Mariko admitted. "Kaoru most of all, but I like them." She waited for a response, but when he said nothing, she thought maybe she should tell him her intentions for today.

"I'm going to thank them," she said, cautiously. "I'm going to sing for them as a thank you."

Saigo turned and stared at her in disbelief. She hadn't sung since her mother died, and now suddenly, _that_ was how she was going to thank the twins for her first kiss?! Saigo couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-You're going to…sing…for _them_?" he sputtered making Mariko smile and nod. She knew that would make him see how much better she was. She ran toward him and threw her arms around his waist as he still stood in shock from what she had planned to do.

"Thank you for letting me visit the Host Club, daddy," she whispered. "If you hadn't, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be so happy." She looked up at him with a smile and kissed his cheek before walking back toward the door. "I'll be good, and I'll be careful. Have a good day at work!" The door to the den opened and shut when she left, and Saigo couldn't even muster up a good-bye as she walked out the door.

What was happening to his daughter and what was really bringing it on?! She had been thrilled when he told her that he wasn't going to try to force her to marry Yukio, but even _more_ ecstatic when she came home from school that day, and later he found out why. Ever since she had visited that place she was in a better mood.

Three days ago she was always moping around or always giving smart remarks to everything, but the night before she had had a civilized conversation with him with hardly any sarcasm. Saigo was starting to believe that this Host Club was doing her good, even though it was a bit bizarre. Still, as long as she came home happy, (and still a virgin) that was all that mattered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariko tapped her foot on the floor softly and impatiently stared at the clock in the classroom. She had been thinking all day, and she finally knew which song to sing for the twins: Her own. She wanted to be the first one there so that she could present it to the twins alone and without disturbance.

She had been without Sakura all day, and it had been rather boring to Mariko's surprise. She thought for sure that she would enjoy taking her notes in peace, but found that she missed the blonde girl chatting in her ear all the live long day. It was almost unbearable…almost.

The bell rang, and Mariko shot out of her seat and toward the door before any of the other students could close their books. She zoomed down the hall and around corners toward the Third Music Room, an image of the twins' smiling faces in her mind. She was running so fast that her feet slipped on something and she landed face down on the floor. She lifted herself on her elbows and shook away the rattling in her head then looked up in front of her when she heard some chuckling above.

"That looked like a nasty fall," Yukio smirked. Mariko couldn't believe her eyes. He was wearing an Ouran Academy uniform! "Need help up?" He bent down and gripped her arm softly, but she yanked it away.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she growled, standing on her own and grabbing her bag.

"I joined the Academy as a sophomore," he replied with a slight shrug, as if it were common knowledge. "Didn't your father tell you?"

"All he told me was that you were going to leave me alone!" she spat. "I suggest you do just that!" She held her head high and tried to walk past him but he caught her arm making her shoot a look of surprise at him.

"I _will_ have you for my wife, Mariko," he hissed through his teeth.

"Oh, sure you will," Mariko smirked cockily. "In your dreams!" She gripped his wrist and yanked his hand from her arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She walked down the hall again but he stopped her with a comment that nearly had her fall again.

"The Host Club, right?" he smirked turning to see her reaction. Mariko stopped dead and whirled around to stare at him in disbelief.

"How do you about that?!"

"You should hear how your maids talk," Yukio smirked, walking close to her. "One of them said that you kissed one of the Hitachiin twins. It's funny. You reject me even though I could take care of you, and then as soon as your father says he won't force you on me, you run to one of the wealthiest kids in this school and offer yourself to him. I'm just surprised you didn't run to Tamaki Suou."

"It's not like that!" Mariko cried, defensively. "I _hate_ you! I _like_ them! And I didn't _offer_ myself to them! I was taken there by a friend!"

"Oh, yes, that blonde girl. Sakura, wasn't it?" Yukio stopped directly in front of her.

"Are you having me watched or something, Yukio?!"

"Did you know that Sakura was adopted?"

"What does _she_ have to do with this?!"

"Everything, my sweet," Yukio murmured, running the back of his fingers across her cheek gently. She cringed away from his hand with a disgusted look. "She was adopted at about the same time you were born."

"So?!"

"Doesn't she remind you of anyone, Mariko? Perhaps two people you and I know? The golden hair, the gray eyes, the constantly happy disposition?" Yukio gripped one of her arms and pulled her close so that his lips were pressed against the shell of her ear. "Your parents, perhaps?" Mariko's eyes shot open wide in disbelief, but she didn't think about his words at that moment, and began struggling to get away from him.

"Let me go, leech!" she cried pushing away from him, but he held her in a bruising grip.

"You understand, don't you?" he questioned as she thrashed around and hit his arm with her free hand. "You understand what I'm telling you!"

"Get away!" Mariko screamed. "Let me go! Leave me alone!"

Yukio didn't let her go and instead dropped his books to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her close and she screamed, but he forced his hand over her mouth.

"You'll be my wife if I have to drag you kicking and screaming out of your house and toward a priest!" he growled. Suddenly Yukio was pulled backwards, the shock causing him to let go of Mariko, and she stumbled backwards into a gentler pair of arms. She stared in disbelief as one of the Hitachiin twins shoved Yukio down the opposite direction then picked up the boy's books and threw them at him.

"Stay away from her!" the twin shouted. He turned and ran toward Mariko who blinked to relieve her dry eyes from staring. It was Hikaru in front of her. Then that meant that the other twin was holding her. She looked up to see Kaoru staring at her in worry.

"Are you alright?" he hoped. Mariko spun around threw her arms around him, trembling and near tears.

"That bastard will pay for making you like this, Mariko," Hikaru assured her through angry clenched teeth.

"No, Hikaru," Mariko said in a small voice. "I can deal with him."

"No offense, Mariko, but you couldn't even get away from him when he was holding you against your will," Kaoru pointed out, placing a hand on her head. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Maybe _I_ can't, but my father will take care of it."

The twins looked at each other as she buried her face into Kaoru's chest. That boy seemed determined to make Mariko his and nothing would faze him from his goal. Was her father that powerful?

"Well, until that happens," the twins said together as Kaoru held her out at arms length and Hikaru stood next to his brother. "We'll walk you home every day!"

"No!" Mariko said desperately, shaking her head. "You don't have to do that!"

"We know," Kaoru murmured, stroking her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"We want to," Hikaru finished, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently. Mariko read their eyes, Kaoru's first then Hikaru's. These two wanted to help her? These hosts that were experts in giving women what they wanted, wanted to help her? She could see in their eyes that they were truly concerned, but why?

"Come on," they smiled sweetly, slinging their arms over her shoulders and walking her down the hall toward the Third Music Room. "We have a date."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukio walked down the hall and looked around before leaning back onto a column.

"Well?" a girl's voice asked from the other side of the column.

"It's done," Yukio replied. "I told her just enough to get her to really think about it. She won't have any choice but to ask her father or me. And she surely isn't gonna come to _me_ now."

"You mean _yet_," the girl corrected.

"How do you mean?" Yukio frowned in confusion.

"When she asks her father about it, the maids are sure to overhear something when he gives her the answers she wants. When they spread around their information, the scandal will be so great that it will surely destroy the Hasigawa Law Firm, and no respectable or wealthy family will want their sons to even _look_ at her. But _you_ will be the one that doesn't care about the scandal surrounding her, and she will run to your open arms and marry you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will have no choice, will she? She either goes to you, or never marries. And when you get tired of her, you can take any mistress you want. Perhaps that little maid you got the information from on what Mariko and her father talk about."

"Or perhaps I could take _you_ for a mistress, eh?" Yukio smirked and the girl chuckled.

"Of course not, you silly boy," she said. "I'll be far too busy with my own men."

"I don't understand, you would do all of this just to get the Hitachiin twins all to yourself?"

"They like her far too much. I fear that she would end up marrying one or the other before too long."

"So? You could take the other twin. They're exactly the same."

"No. I want them _both_. Not just Hikaru and not just Kaoru. I want _both_."

"You love them?"

"I care for them, but the opportunity of expanding my parents' business with their mother's designs, I can't pass up."

"So you and I are of the same mind."

"It would appear so."

"I hope you get everything you want, Miss Destler."

"As I for you, Mr. Hayate." Yukio shoved off the wall, and circled the column to stand next to Rose and lean in next to her ear.

"If you ever have any more schemes you wish to plot, don't hesitate to call," he whispered against the shell of her ear, but she didn't move. "All you need do is moan my name, and I'll be there."

"Many girls could easily fall for your charms, Yukio," Rose smirked, unfazed by his seductive tone and words. "But I am not so easily swayed." Yukio smirked and leaned one arm on the column to look at her head on.

"There must be some way I can thank you for helping me get everything I want," he murmured.

"Just make sure you do your part and leave her be for the time being," Rose said then placed a finger under his chin, raising his head a bit. "You may be able to thank me later."

"Your wish is my command," Yukio smirked and pushed off the column then bowed at the waist and walked off. Rose rounded to the other side of the column and took a deep, shaky breath, leaning back on the stone. She hadn't swooned visibly, but inside she had melted from his closeness.

"_He__ should join the Host Club,_" she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mari-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey cheered as they entered the Third Music Room and ran toward them. Mariko smiled sweetly and patted Honey on the head as the rest of the club walked toward them.

"What took you so long?" Tamaki demanded from the twins as Mariko talked to Kyouya. The twins looked at each other then back at Tamaki.

"She ran into some trouble on the way here," Hikaru replied.

"We had to help her!" Kaoru finished. Tamaki looked at them in surprise.

"What happened?" Tamaki wondered, and the twins began telling him about Yukio and what happened in the hall. Tamaki glanced at Mariko in compassion then looked back at the twins, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "You did the right thing," he said, proudly.

"We know, milord," the twins replied with blank expressions.

"I have a plan, my servants!" he cheered loudly, sending all eyes in his direction. He pointed at Mariko and began to tell them what was on his mind. "We must save this poor damsel in distress and keep this Yukio creep away from her! We'll take shifts watching over her all day and walking her home, starting with the twins!"

Mariko looked at the twins with wide eyes and they knew they were in trouble.

"You told him?!" she nearly screamed, and the club looked at her in surprise.

"Mariko---" Kaoru tried, but she ran to the door before he could try to explain.

"Who is Yukio?" Honey wondered.

"Yukio Hayate," Kyouya began, sitting at a table and working on his laptop. "His father owns a movie studio in Tokyo. The Hasigawas and the Hayates have been friends for years…that is until this small rift between Mariko and Yukio. Because of Saigo Hasigawa's firm, Yukio's father is pushing him to marry Mariko, but she won't have it, apparently."

"From what Kaoru and I saw, she despises the guy with all her being," Hikaru informed him.

"How do you know about their situation?" Tamaki wondered about Kyouya's knowledge.

"This is _Kyouya_, milord!" Hikaru replied. "How can you ask that? He knows almost everything about everyone here."

"Where's Kaoru?" Mori asked. Hikaru looked around in confusion. Kaoru and Mariko were both missing. He looked back at the club members left, and panicked with a loud yell.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mariko!" Kaoru shouted as she still ran down the hall. "Wait!" He was gaining on her, and she knew it. She didn't look back at him because she just wanted to leave everything and everyone at that moment. She wanted to break down and totally cry in some corner somewhere and wish everything away.

She slipped on a banana peel that appeared from out of nowhere and gasped when she felt her feet fly out from under her. She spun around and Kaoru gripped her wrist before she could fall, and pulled her toward him. She fell into his arms and he kept her from falling to the floor by wrapping them around her.

"You _are_ clumsy," Kaoru chuckled. She growled and struggled to get away from him but he held her fast, being careful not to hurt her the way Yukio had.

"Let me go!" she cried, not really meaning it, but needing to say it for dramatic effect.

"No!" Kaoru retorted. "Stop struggling!"

"No!" Mariko shouted, still struggling.

"Mariko! We're worried about you!" Kaoru said, truthfully, and hoping that if she heard that, that she would stop. She did and looked up at him, her violet eyes filled with disbelief.

"Worried?" she breathed.

"Yes, worried." Kaoru murmured. Mariko jerked suddenly making a choking noise then began shaking in sobs as she buried her face into his chest. She was crying. She hadn't cried in front of him before and he found that he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that she was hurting inside because of this sadistic new student. In fact, he _hated_ it.

He pulled her closer and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek, trying to comfort her, but it only seemed to make her cry even harder. Kaoru frowned in confusion, and tried to see her face, but it was hidden by her hands and his jacket. He tugged her chin up gently with his fingers and she sniffled as she stared at him with swollen red eyes, tear stained cheeks and a quivering lower lip.

"What can I do?" Kaoru whispered, seriously. Mariko coughed slightly then swallowed.

"Kiss me," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Kiss me, Kaoru." She had said his name to tell him that she knew who she was with. She didn't want him to think that being with his brother would be just as good as being with him, and Kaoru realized that.

Mariko closed her eyes and looked just about to cry again. Kaoru couldn't stand seeing her so sad anymore, so he did what she asked. His lips burned against hers when he pushed them onto her lips. She threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, knowing that if she could go anywhere to forget, it would be on his lips. They devoured the other's tongue and Kaoru found that he would stay like this forever if he could. He loved the feel of her hands running through his hair and the way she groaned softly when he was on her lips.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called from a good distance away and Kaoru and Mariko pulled away from each other's lips, reluctantly. She smiled at him and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Thank you," she whispered. "No one would be able to do that the way you do."

Kaoru looked at her in surprise and blushed slightly, making her giggle.

"You're blushing, Kaoru."

He smiled slightly, unable to hold it back at her happiness.

"And _you_ are smiling," he murmured, gratefully and she nodded. He felt pride sweep over him. He had comforted her, and it made him happy that she would want _him_ instead of settling for his brother just because he wasn't there.

"We should go back," Mariko said. "You probably have some designates waiting for you."

"You're coming too, right?" Kaoru hoped and breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded. He led her toward the Third Music Room and they met Hikaru mid-way.

**A/N: **The return of Yukio! A lot of you were wondering if he was coming back, well, here you go! The two most loathed characters in this story have teamed up in a horrible scheme! You know you wanna review...so do it! lol!


	7. A Song for the Hitachiin Twins

**A/N: **First off...the song I used for this is one I made up myself called (Like A Raven) I'll Disappear, and so sorry, but I have the tune in my head...just make up your own...lol! Second, would someone mind telling me what 'kawaii' means, other than the fact that it's an island in Hawaii, and if I'm not mistaken the capital?

**_Chapter 7: A Song for the Hitachiin Twins_**

"Come on, boys!" Mariko laughed walking ahead of the twins as they all walked down the street toward Mariko's house. "You guys are so slow!"

"You know, we could call for a car and have it drive us to your house," the twins said together, hinting that they didn't want to walk any more.

"Oh, come on, sissies!" she laughed. "A little walk isn't gonna kill you!" She suddenly stopped and they walked up next to her.

"What's wrong?" they wondered, stopping next to her.

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly, glancing between them. "I just like it when you guys have your arms around my shoulders."

The twins grinned at her and slung their arms over her shoulders making her giggle as they began walking again.

"So, how much farther is your house?" Kaoru wondered.

"Just a little while longer," Mariko replied. "You guys can go in and rest your spoiled feet when we get there, if you like?" She giggled when they glared at her, but secretly they really loved how she teased them.

"Mariko!" a male voice called to the left. They all shot a surprised gaze toward a long black limo pulling up and a blonde man with eyes like Mariko's stuck his head out the very back window.

"Daddy!" Mariko grinned and ran from the twins toward the car.

"Daddy?" they asked as the man got out the car and let Mariko climb inside. She stopped and looked over the door at them.

"Well? Are you coming?" she hinted and the twins glanced at the man she had called her father. He was tall, and built. Certainly not a man to be reckoned with and to top it off he was scowling at them. He obviously didn't want them to go with them.

"That's ok," they laughed nervously. "We'll just go home now."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You get your butts in this car right now!" Mariko demanded, jokingly.

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted and ran into the limo with her father staring in disbelief at his daughter.

"Good boys," she smiled, and got in the limo with her father following and closing the door.

"Home," he barked at the driver, obviously displeased that the Hitachiin twins were coming along with him and Mariko. Mariko sat herself between the twins and her father growled when they moved to put their arms around her shoulders. They froze and looked at him then scooted farther away from her.

"Dad," Mariko scolded. She took one arm of each twin and wrapped them around her shoulders, making her father glare at her, but she only smiled "innocently."

"Mariko," he began. "Where are your manners?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, father," she smiled. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my father: Saigo Hasigawa."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hasigawa," they grinned and bowed their heads, but he just looked at them.

"So, which one of you was the one that kissed her?" he demanded in a low voice. The twins looked at him in horror, and Mariko stared at him in disbelief.

"Dad!" Mariko cried.

"Did you thank them yet?" Saigo wondered making the twins look at Mariko as she shrank back a bit.

"What's that mean, Mariko?" Kaoru on her left wondered.

"Oh, nothing," Mariko lied, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "I was just going to sing for you as a thank you for the…thing yesterday."

The twins grinned at each other, and Saigo noticed that they were genuinely excited. They looked at Mariko and pushed her arms as they spoke.

"Let's hear it!" they grinned. Mariko shook her head, but Saigo noticed she was slightly smiling.

"I can't sing right now!" she objected glancing at the both of them. "We're in a car! I can't sing in a car!"

"Maybe we can coax it out of you," Hikaru murmured, leaning toward her a bit.

"Try it and you'll be in the street," Saigo muttered and Hikaru shrank back in a flash while Mariko looked at her father disapprovingly.

"Dad," Mariko scolded again. "You know I wouldn't let you do that."

The car came to a stop and Saigo climbed out of the car followed by Mariko and the twins. When the twins stepped into the house they immediately noticed the portrait at the top of the main staircase.

"Who's the beauty?" Hikaru asked.

"Akina," Saigo whispered.

"Who?" the twins asked.

"My mother," Mariko clarified. "Come on. This way." She led them to the right and they took one more glance at the picture before following her but Saigo stopped them from behind.

"She was a beauty," he agreed, placing a hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "Mariko takes after her mother, and I'm glad of that."

The twins nodded, and swallowed in fear at whether or not he was going to hurt them and he seemed to read their minds.

"You don't need to worry about me. Mariko used to be a sad girl, and now thanks to you and the Host Club, she's happier. Thank you."

The twins looked at each other in shock as Saigo leaned down to whisper to them.

"But I warn you two. If you hurt her, you _will_ have to worry about me."

Kaoru didn't hesitate to whirl around as Saigo stood fully.

"We would _never_ hurt Mariko, Sir," he said and Hikaru turned with him. "We like her, in all honesty. And just today we rescued her from that guy that just came to Ouran. Yukio, whatever."

Hikaru smacked his brother in the arm and Kaoru jumped then rubbed his arm.

"What?!"

"Yukio Hayate?" Saigo breathed, and the twins looked up at him with wide fear-filled eyes. They nodded slowly, and watched as Saigo groaned in despair and held his head in his hands. He suddenly froze then looked up at the boys and gripped their shoulders. "Tell me he didn't hurt her!"

"Not too much," Hikaru replied. "We got there just in time. She put up a hell of a fight."

Saigo sighed in semi-relief.

"Thank you, boys," he said, sincerely. "Is that why you were walking home with her?"

The twins nodded, and he nodded as well in approval.

"Thank you for telling me." He straightened. "Now I know what I have to do." He walked the opposite way and the twins looked at each other in confusion.

"Guys!" Mariko called, and they whirled around. "Come on! You wanna hear me, or what?!"

The twins grinned and ran toward her. They followed her into a huge room with a tall window on the opposite wall with white chiffon curtains, and a grand white piano sitting in front of it.

"Is this a music room?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup," Mariko nodded and walked toward the piano. "Dad had this piano brought in when he found out my love for music."

"You play piano?" Hikaru smirked as he and his brother walked a bit behind her.

"Yeah, and I made up a song," Mariko smiled, sitting at the piano.

"Is that the one you're gonna sing?" the twins asked together with grins of hope on their faces and Mariko nodded. They walked toward her as she played a scale to warm up and Hikaru sat to her right, Kaoru on her left.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Kaoru wondered and Mariko just shook her head, staring at a piece of paper in front of her. The twins smiled at her when she closed her eyes and she smiled. It was a simple scale, but it had been so long since she had played this piano, it was as if a simple scale was enough to take over her.

"_Ok, Mariko_," she thought. "_This is its debut. Treat it right, and don't screw up_." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to examine the paper as she quit the scale. She played a few chords and a melody and the twins stared at her in surprise at her talent. Tamaki would go crazy.

_The rain came down  
__With a flame in its eyes  
__The rain came down  
__Though it was cold as ice  
__And as I watched it poor  
__Like a child through my window  
__I saw you there  
__You were the light of my soul  
__Let me die in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like a raven  
__I'll disappear_

The twins stared at her in total disbelief. This girl had talent! So much talent that they couldn't understand how she wasn't a famous musician or singer. What was she waited for? She could do anything she wanted with a voice like that and those hands she was using on the piano. Why wasn't she out there doing it?

_You came to my door  
__Like a bolt out of the blue  
__And I felt your love  
__It ran me right through  
__And you held me close  
__As I fell asleep  
__And you said "My love"  
_"_My heart is yours to keep"  
__Let me die in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like raven  
__I'll disappear  
__I feel your tears  
__Falling on my face  
__And all I want  
__Is your sweet embrace  
__Tonight_

Mariko didn't look at the twins. She didn't want to see if they disapproved of her song. She was rather impressed with how she carried the song. She hadn't made any mistakes so far, and she was proud of herself for that, but she didn't get overly confident, the song wasn't over yet.

_The rain came down  
__With a flame in its eyes  
__I saw you there  
__I was your only vice  
__Let me die in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like a raven  
__I'll disappear  
__Let me die in your arms  
__Let me feel this sweet surrender  
__Let me stand with you here  
__And like a raven in the night sky  
__I'll say just one last good-bye  
__And I'll disappear_

She trailed her fingers down the keys to her left sending the notes to the song lower, and she hit a very low note. She let her finger linger on the note and looked up into Kaoru's golden eyes. He studied her face as she just stared at him for a moment, frozen in a trance.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Why aren't you famous?" Hikaru wondered making the two jump. Mariko sat up straight and closed the piano.

"I don't want to be," she mumbled and the twins looked at her in surprise. "The entertainment business is filled with rich snobs that don't care about anything but their own lives and money. I don't like snobby people, and I don't wanna become one." She stood up and swung her legs over the other side of the bench so that she could walk toward a mirror that made up the entire wall to their right and had a support beam protruding from it.

"You know, we're rich too," the twins said together with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Yeah, but you guys are different."

"But if you hate rich snobby people so much, why do you go to Ouran?" Hikaru wondered.

"It's the best education I can get," Mariko explained then tried to think of a way to change the subject. "You know, this isn't _just_ a music room." She leaned back on the support beam. "This is a theatre room, a ballet room, and any other art you could think of. I could never stick with one." She looked at the twins and walked quickly toward the piano again. "Except music and acting. I would obsess over a certain movie and memorize the lines then take the leading role for myself and come here to act it out. I'd do that with songs too. Mom was the only one that I would show off to. She was the only one who could truly enjoy and appreciate it."

The twins watched as several emotions crossed her eyes then she smiled and ran to them, taking their hands and leading them to the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Phantom of the Opera!" she simply smiled. "The tragic love story of a love triangle between a viscount, a prima donna, and the phantom beneath the opera house. The prima donna must choose between her childhood love, the viscount, and her angel of music who taught her everything of music, the phantom."

"Sounds nice, but why are you telling us this?" Hikaru wondered.

"The last scene is the three of them in the phantom's underground lake," she circled the twins and as she spoke, she moved around the room and made dramatic movements to her words. "The prima donna stands on the shore, pleading with her angel to let the viscount go, who he has tied up and ready to hang. The phantom gives her a choice: Stay with him and he will let her lover go, or choose her lover and he'll kill him. But either way she would not win." The twins were now engrossed in the story.

"What does she do?" they ask.

"I'll show you!" she grinned. She grabbed Hikaru and pushed him against a wall. "You are the viscount." She ran to Kaoru and positioned him in the middle of the room. "You are the phantom." She ran to position herself a bit away from the twins. "And I am the prima donna. Now, this is a musical, but I won't expect you to sing. The scene goes on when the phantom says to make her choice, and she's looking around desperately at both of them." She fidgeted a bit on her feet and cleared her throat as she looked down at the floor. She looked up at Kaoru and the twins stared in disbelief as she suddenly had a look of sorrow, despair and looking for the whole world so innocent and lost. She was a good actress too! She slowly walked toward Kaoru.

_Pitiful creature of darkness  
__What kind of life have you known?  
__God give me courage to show you  
__You are not alone_

She stopped in front of Kaoru and pressed a kiss to his lips. Hikaru rolled his eyes as they melted into the kiss, but couldn't help his smile. Kaoru was lucky to have a girl so into him and not willing to settle for the other twin just because Kaoru wasn't there and they looked alike. Hikaru now knew that they both liked each other. He just hoped they would tell each other and get it over with.

"So she chose the phantom?" Hikaru wondered, and Kaoru and Mariko were jolted from their kiss and looked up at Hikaru.

"Yes, but he lets her go," Mariko smiled, walking toward Hikaru and taking Kaoru's hand.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"Because he loved her. The sad thing is that as soon as he said she could leave, she did without a second thought. To add insult to injury, she left the wedding ring he had given her with him before leaving with her precious love."

"That _is_ sad," Kaoru said. She leaned against the wall next to Hikaru and Kaoru did the same on her left with Hikaru on her right.

"Yes." Mariko sighed. She smiled and glanced between the two. "You guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"Why?" they asked together.

"Because you're my friends and I'm inviting you," Mariko retorted. "Come on, stay for a while longer. I haven't had visitors here in forever!" She stood in front of the two and took one hand of them each. "Boys, don't make your Princess beg!" The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we could," they said, casually. Mariko nearly deafened them with her squeal of glee and hugged them both, leaving a kiss on their cheeks.

"Thank you, my friends," she smiled sincerely.

**A/N:** I couldn't help it, I had to put Phantom in there...it was just one of those things where my hand kinda took over along with my obsession for it. Anyways...I'm worried she's turning into a Sue, what do you think? Reviews please?


	8. Dinner and Goodbye for Now

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who told me what kawaii means! Now I can say cute in Japanese!

_**Chapter 8: Dinner and Good-bye for Now**_

Mariko quickly ran to her room to change for dinner. She had begged and pleaded with her father to let the twins stay for dinner then the twins had to call for some clothes from home so they didn't dirty their school uniforms. She ran into her room and shut the door then ran to her closet. She groaned when she shuffled through her clothes and found nothing she thought was good enough to wear for the twins.

"I have absolutely _nothing_!" she cried in despair, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm sure that's not true, sweetheart," a voice called from her doorway. Mariko whirled around and smiled at her father as he stood in the doorway.

"This is serious, dad!" she cried. "I can't find anything to wear that will impress the twins!"

"After seeing you in nothing else but that uniform, I'm sure they'll think anything is impressive," he joked as she turned to her closet again and he walked into the room.

"They've seen me in something else, but that wasn't all that great," Mariko replied, shuffling through her closet again. "I need something that will be presentable for dinner and impressive, but I don't wanna look like I'm trying too hard to impress them." Saigo frowned in confusion and scratched his head as he stared into her closet.

"_Why are girls so obsessed over their appearance?_" he wondered to himself. "_Doesn't Mariko know she'll look attractive in anything she wears?_"

"Daddy, help me!" Mariko pleaded. He smiled at her and rubbed his chin in thought looking back at the closet.

Dresses. That's all she had in this closet. He had never realized he had bought her so many clothes. He scanned through a couple then spotted one that he thought she was looking for and pulled it out, hanging it in front of her. She looked at it and grinned at him.

"Perfect!" she cried. "I totally missed that one! Thank you, daddy!" She ran behind a curtain that divided the room and closed it all the way so that if anyone walked in (the twins for example) they wouldn't see her. Saigo sat on her bed, his back facing the curtain. He had to talk to her…about everything.

"Mariko?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"The boys told me what happened at school today."

"About what?"

"About Yukio…attacking you."

Mariko said nothing for a moment, but then cursed something under her breath about the twins.

"I was going to tell you. I'm sorry you had to hear it from them."

"What exactly happened?"

"He showed up and went through his whole, 'You will be mine' thing. He also mentioned something else…" Her voice suddenly trailed off and Saigo frowned in concern.

"What was it?"

Mariko came out from behind the curtain in her outfit and walked toward him as he stood.

"You see, he mentioned my friend, Sakura, the one I met on the first day of school. He wondered if I thought she resembled some people I knew, and now that I think about it, she sort of does. He told me who she should remind me of…" She trailed off again.

"Who?"

She didn't answer right away because she was praying that Yukio was wrong about this.

"You and mom."

Saigo scoffed and smirked in confusion, crossing his arms and shifting his weight.

"What?"

"She has blonde hair like yours, and gray eyes like mom's," Mariko continued. "She was adopted around the same time I was born, and she's as old as I am. She's always so full of energy and always smiling…like mom used to be."

Saigo said nothing, but he stood at attention as his face became expressionless. She waited, looking to him for answers, but he still said nothing. It seemed ages before he spoke, but it was not what Mariko wanted to hear.

"Finish getting ready for dinner," he said. "The twins are probably waiting for you." He turned to the door and was just about to walk out when Mariko caught his arm and their eyes locked.

"What about what Yukio said?" she wondered. "Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

Saigo faced his daughter and gripped her arms, looking her straight in the eye.

"Finish getting ready for dinner," he repeated. "I'll explain everything after the twins leave."

Mariko sighed, but nodded as he left the room and walked down the hall, his hands clenched in anger at Yukio. That boy was going to ruin everything just to get his firm. Well, he would show that spoiled brat a thing or two. That little boy was going to learn that he should not mess with anything that belonged to Saigo Hasigawa, if it was the last thing he learned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hitachiin twins followed the maid with auburn hair and sapphire eyes down halls of rooms and rooms toward the dining room where they were going to have dinner. They looked around at some portraits that were mostly of Mariko and guessed that her father must have decorated. They suddenly stopped at a picture of Saigo and Mariko standing in front of a huge building. Mariko did not look happy as she stood next to her father, and Saigo was holding two thumbs up with a wide grin on his face.

"Where was this?" the twins asked together, and the maid jumped when she heard them. She turned and walked back to the picture to examine it.

"That is at the Hasigawa Law Firm a year ago," she explained. "I assume you know about Miss Mariko's mother?" The twins nodded still looking at the picture. "Well, that was taken after she died."

"How did she die?" Kaoru wondered.

"She was in a hit and run car accident."

The twins looked at the maid in disbelief.

"Did they catch the guy?" Hikaru hoped, but the maid shook her head.

"They could never find the person that ran into Mrs. Hasigawa's car. That's why Mr. Hasigawa became a true lawyer. Before he worked for another firm, but he soon came to own a firm after working diligently and taking high end clients. He wants the proper justice for every one of his clients and he will not render his services if he believes absolutely that a person is guilty."

"If you are through story telling, Kristine, I believe these boys would like to have dinner now," Saigo suddenly said from down the hall. Kristine whirled around with a look of horror on her face and bowed as the twins looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hasigawa," Kristine breathed in terror. "They were asking---"

"It's alright, Kristine," Saigo interrupted. "That is also part of your job: Answering questions." He turned to the boys and gestured down the hall. "This way, if you'll follow me? You may have your supper, Kristine."

"Thank you, Sir," Kristine said, and bowed again then ran down a fork in the hall.

"Mariko is waiting," Saigo whispered to the boys and saw genuine happiness shine in their eyes for a moment that was soon replaced by nervousness. They glanced down at their street clothes and prayed that they looked alright.

When they entered the dining room there was a good sized table with a chair at each end and two chairs on each side. It was wide enough so that there was enough room for everyone to have space but not so huge that you felt totally separated from the people around you. Mariko's back was facing them as she sat at one end of the table, and Saigo cleared his throat to get her attention.

She stood up and turned with a smile to her face and a slight blush on her cheeks when she noticed the looks on the twins' faces. Their jaws nearly dropped to the floor while their eyes nearly fell out of their heads. She wore a dark purple knee-length dress that had no sleeves and a slight "U" shaped neck line. It was a modest plain dress, and it showed off curves that the boys didn't know she had tastefully. She also wore matching heels that strapped around her ankle and made her just about an inch taller and her hair was left loose and gently fell around her shoulders and stopped at her elbows.

"What's wrong?" Mariko frowned, trying to keep herself from bursting out into laughter at their faces.

"N-Nothing," they replied.

"Well, then come take your seats!" she smiled. Saigo walked to the other end of the table and sat and the twins couldn't think long enough to move. Mariko rolled her eyes in false annoyance and gripped one hand on each twin. She dragged them to the table and sat Hikaru to her right and Kaoru to her left then sat down herself.

"So, boys, did you like Mariko's song?" Saigo wondered, setting his napkin on his lap and the twins looked up at him with wide eyes, still shocked from seeing Mariko.

"Y-Yeah," Hikaru replied for the both of them. "I thought it was really original."

"You did?" Mariko smiled, and Hikaru turned to her again and nodded.

"And you, Hikaru?"

"That's Kaoru, daddy," Mariko corrected.

"I'm sorry. Kaoru, did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah," he said. "I thought I could listen to her all day."

Mariko smiled at him and gently gripped his hand beneath the table, not wanting her father to flip out if he saw the action.

"Tell me, boys, what did you think of Mariko when you first saw her?"

"Dad, are you interrogating them?"

"Of course not, sweetheart! I'm just making conversation."

"Can you at least do me the courtesy of talking about me when I'm _not_ here?"

"Very well, why don't you leave for a moment and I can ask them my questions?"

The twins chuckled and Mariko glared at Hikaru first, then Kaoru, then her father.

"Very well, if that's what you want?" She stood, but was stopped by a pair of hands on each of her arms.

"No!" the twins cried. "Don't leave us alone with him!" they whispered, and she couldn't help but laugh as she sat back down.

"Alright, but let's talk about something other than me, please?" she directed the question at her father.

"But sweetness, how do you expect me to do that when all I _want_ to talk about is you?" he wondered, sarcastically and Mariko rolled her eyes and irritation. The twins smiled a t each other, but said nothing, even though they knew exactly what Saigo meant. Someone like Mariko should always be the subject of every conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! You're cheating!" Mariko laughed as she and the twins played cards in the den after dinner. She had managed to talk the boys into staying a while longer at her house which hadn't been hard. She had found out that all she needed to do was bat her eyes and pout her lips while asking them for something and they caved easily.

"I am not!" Hikaru protested.

"You have six cards! You're only supposed to have five!"

"No! I'm supposed to have six!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Five!" Kaoru and Mariko shouted together and Hikaru groaned in frustration.

"Fine! I'll put one back!"

"Put it on the bottom of the pile," Mariko instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Hikaru smirked sarcastically making Mariko stick her tongue out at him. "Your turn, Princess."

"Ok," she said, looking at her cards in thought. "I'll call your five yen." She placed a piece of paper on the table that had something scribbled on it then turned to the twin on her left. "You next Kaoru." He also looked at his cards in thought.

"I'll call, too," he said, doing the same as Mariko had done.

"Ok, I'll see that," Hikaru replied, throwing a paper on their pile. "I'll raise you seven."

"I'm done," Mariko said, dropping her cards on the table.

"You mean you fold," Kaoru said.

"Whatever, I can't bet any more," Mariko retorted with a small smile.

"Alright, Hikaru, I'll see your seven…" Kaoru replied then after adding a paper to the pile, he got a devilish grin on his face when he glanced at his cards. "How about I make this raise a bit interesting?" he asked his brother who grinned back.

"How would you do _that_?" Hikaru wondered, and Mariko had a feeling she was either going to really enjoy this, or really regret this. Kaoru leaned over the table and whispered something in Hikaru's ear, making his grin wider. The older brother nodded as they leaned out again and Mariko glanced nervously between them.

"What did he just whisper to you, Hikaru?" Mariko demanded, and he looked at her with a small shrug.

"Nothing to get _too_ worked up over," he replied, vaguely then turned to Kaoru. "Are you sure that's your raise?"

Mariko looked at Kaoru who nodded and she found herself involuntarily swallowing loudly.

"Show your cards, Hikaru," Kaoru ordered. "You can't possibly see my raise."

"Alright," Hikaru said, and flattened his cards out on the table. Four pairs. "Now yours, Kaoru." Kaoru sighed as if he had been beaten, but when he placed his cards on the table, Mariko and Hikaru nearly fainted. A royal flush!

"It seems you've won your item," Hikaru said, gathering the cards but pushing the pile of papers off to the side.

"What item?" Mariko wondered glancing between the twins.

"Only this," Kaoru smiled and pulled her toward him, planting his lips to hers. She giggled and closed her eyes as they continued their kiss. Hikaru glanced at his watch and his eyes shot wide with surprise. He waited until the couple was done with their "moment" and tapped Kaoru on the shoulder.

"It's midnight, man," he said, showing his watch to him as proof. Kaoru stared at it in disbelief then looked at Mariko in disappointment.

"We have to go home," he said as they all stood up.

"Do you need a ride?" Mariko asked, hoping they said yes. "I could have a car drive you home."

"No, it's alright," they said. "We'll call for a car from home."

"Oh, alright," Mariko mumbled. Hikaru pulled out his cell-phone and went off in a corner to make the call. Kaoru took Mariko's hands, making her blush slightly and look at him in surprise.

"We had fun tonight," he whispered. "We enjoyed your song very much."

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. "I had fun, too."

"Maybe we could meet up tomorrow," he hoped. "All of us could go to the beach or something."

"Yeah, I'll ask my dad and call you to give you his answer!"

"Great."

"Ok."

Silence. They stood in almost complete silence. This good-bye was somehow very difficult to say. _He_ didn't want to leave, and _she_ didn't want him to go. They wanted to make the happiness last, especially with Mariko's current problem. They were both thankful when Hikaru broke the awkward silence.

"The car is on its way," he said, walking toward them. "It'll be here in a few minutes."

"Ok," Kaoru said then addressed Mariko. "We'll wait outside."

"I'll walk you to the door," Mariko said and she walked toward it quickly with the two following behind her.

"Did you tell her yet?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru so that Mariko couldn't hear them.

"Tell her what?" Kaoru wondered.

"That you like her, you moron!"

"She knows I like her."

"Not as a designate, I mean as in 'I wanna kiss you night and day and never let you go' type of way."

"What?! I don't like her like that!"

"Oh, come on, Kaoru, I see the way you look at her!"

"Well, you need your eyes checked!"

Hikaru sighed as they reached the door and the maid, Kristine, opened it for the twins to walk out.

"That'll be all, Kristine, you can go to bed now, I'm sure you're tired," Mariko said, and Kristine nodded and walked away without a word.

"There's the car," Hikaru said, and nudged Kaoru toward Mariko. He bumped into her a bit and they smiled at each other. "Night, Mariko! See you later!"

"Night, Hikaru!" Mariko smiled back.

"Take your time with your good-bye, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered to his brother, who tried to hit him in the back but his older brother was too fast and got into the car. Kaoru turned back to Mariko and smiled nervously.

"Well, I'll see you, tomorrow, maybe," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'll call you in the morning," she nodded. He nodded as well and they were silent again for a moment.

"Mariko?"

"Yes?"

"I…" he choked then cleared his throat. "I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think your song was really nice."

"Oh, thank you."

Kaoru kicked himself, mentally. Hikaru had been right before. He _did_ like her, but this was new for him. How was he supposed to go about this? What kind of question was that?! He was a host! He should know how to tell this girl what she wanted to hear while expressing his true feelings! But this was different…the _girl_ was different. She would see right through his words, even if they were true.

"Was there anything else?" Mariko wondered, hopefully.

"Well, actually," he tried again. "I kind of wanted to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"I… I…"

"_Oh, great, Kaoru,_" he thought. "_You're getting another chance to tell her, and you're blowing it! Just do it already!_"

"I sort of think that, maybe, possibly, I might have a crush on you," he finally said, extremely hesitantly.

"Really?" Mariko smiled sweetly, and Kaoru took that as a good sign.

"Y-Yeah," he sputtered. "I like you a lot."

"Me too," she whispered and Kaoru looked at her in disbelief.

"_You_ like _me_?"

She nodded and he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't find the words to express himself. What could he say? She stepped close to him, and took his hands in hers.

"I really like you, Kaoru," she said making his smile a bit wider. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers making her giggle. They let go of each others hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, and their lips locked in a special good night kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they closed their eyes tightly, wanting to savor every feeling. They pulled away slowly and smiled at each other.

"Good night, Princess," he whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back, and he reluctantly left her arms to get into the car with his brother. He shut the door and sighed as he slid down in his seat a bit.

"Well?" Hikaru prompted.

"She's likes me," Kaoru replied, the smile never leaving his face. "And we all might be going to the beach tomorrow…" He looked at Hikaru. "…just so ya know."

**A/N:** Yay, Kaoru! He finally confessed, and so did she! And just so you know, i don't really know the rules of poker or even if they play it in Japan, i just didn't want them to play some game like Go Fish...lame! lol! anyways...reviews please!


	9. Past Mistakes

_**Chapter 9: Past Mistakes**_

Saigo stared down at Mariko as she slept peacefully. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to tell her what part Sakura played in her life, besides being her new friend. He pulled the covers away from her slightly and rolled his eyes when he saw her still wearing her dress she had worn to dinner.

"Mariko," he whispered, nudging her shoulder. She groaned and stirred slightly. "Sweetheart, wake up." She groaned again, and looked at him through sleepy eyes.

"Dad?" she asked in a raw voice, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"For one thing you're still in your dress," he pointed out with a smile. "And I have to talk to you about Sakura."

"Oh, right," Mariko said, sitting up, ignoring his comment about her dress.

"Mariko," Saigo began, sitting next to her on the edge of her bed. "People do things that sometimes they deeply regret in the future, you're old enough to understand that.

"When you were born, your mother and I couldn't have been happier, but something unexpected happened. You see, love, you… Your mother and I, we couldn't…" His voice trailed off, and Mariko frowned at him in worry. She could tell this was hard for him to say. Maybe she could set his mind at ease. She took his hands and he looked at her with wide questioning eyes.

"Dad," she whispered. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find it in my heart to forgive and forget."

"I doubt it," Saigo muttered.

"Never know till you try," Mariko smirked. "It can't be all _that_ bad."

"Yes, it can," Saigo said, very seriously.

"Then, my suggestion to you is to count to three and just spit it out," she smiled. "That's what I do when I'm faced with something like this."

Saigo nodded and couldn't help smiled at his daughter's maturity. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting in his mind then opened his eyes and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura is your sister."

Silence. Mariko stared at her father with disbelieving eyes, mouth hanging open slightly and he took that as an opening to explain everything.

"You see, we were rather poor when we had you, and we were so happy when we ended up with two for the price of one. But, as with all the problems in this world, we couldn't afford to feed two children _and_ ourselves. Not that we shouldn't have tried, but we were afraid, and we wanted you both to have a wonderful childhood. We knew a nice couple who wanted a child, but for some reason they couldn't have children. We knew they were extremely deserving of a child, so we gave them Sakura before we named her or got too attached to her. You should have heard yourself after we gave her to the Maddocks! You screamed and cried into the night every night. It was as if you knew your sibling was gone." Saigo looked at Mariko as she still stared at him, and he noticed that her eyes were beginning to water.

She had a sister. A sister that she had met by chance at school and she never knew they were related. Not only a sister, but a twin. What could she say? She couldn't say anything. She wasn't mad at her father, it sounded like he knew that what he had done was wrong on some level, but his intentions were good. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Dad?" she breathed opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to meet her?"

Saigo stared at her in disbelief. Did she just ask him that? She had, but why? He would like to meet his daughter, but he knew it would only confuse Sakura to no end. And why was Mariko not angry? Why wasn't she ranting and raving over the fact that he had kept this secret from her for her whole life?

"No," Saigo replied, shaking his head. "It would only kill me inside, and I don't want to be tempted to take her from her home."

"Dad, you deserve to know your daughter! We don't have to tell her about it until you talk to her parents and make sure you want to tell her. I promise I'll be there the whole time for your support."

Saigo studied his daughter's face and saw that she really wanted him to meet her.

"If you want, the twins could be here too, and I'll explain the situation to them. They'll help too."

"Don't you tell those boys anything about this, Mariko," Saigo said, seriously, gripping her by the arms and staring her in the eye. "No one else can no about this."

"But, dad," Mariko breathed. "I _have_ to tell them."

"No you don't! You'll only invite more trouble. They don't need to know."

Mariko could see that he didn't want this to get out and she understood why. If people found out that he had two daughters and gave one up for adoption just to get through the economy, it would ruin her father's reputation, not to mention hers, but she didn't care about that. She cared about her _father's_ reputation and his business as much as she didn't like the fact that the firm pretty much ran their lives.

"Alright, dad," she nodded. "I won't tell them, but could we at least have you and Sakura meet? I want you to meet her. She's so much like mother was."

This seemed to make Saigo smile a bit, and Mariko smiled back.

"We could have her over for dinner, if you want," he agreed, making Mariko's whole face light up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered. "I promise you won't regret it. And we don't have to tell her anything about her being my sister. We can just have dinner and learn lots more about her. Okay?"

Saigo nodded and held her at arms length.

"I'm looking forward to it," Saigo smiled. "Thank you for not getting mad and yelling and hating me."

"I could never do that, dad," Mariko chuckled. "Oh, and would it be ok if I went to the beach with the Hitachiin twins tomorrow?"

Saigo looked at her in surprise.

"What?!"

"I promised Kaoru I would call him with your approval. They want to see me again and I want to see them too."

"You'll see them at school."

"I mean outside of school. I don't want them to think all I wear is my school uniform."

"Well, you showed them you don't tonight."

"Yeah," Mariko grinned. "Did you see their faces?!"

"I did. They seem to like you to an extreme."

"Oh, just the one," Mariko smiled girlishly thinking about Kaoru and Saigo frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing…Kaoru said he liked me." Mariko ran her fingers on her bed, making circles.

"How do you know it was Kaoru?"

"I told you, I can tell which one is which."

"How are you able to do that? _I_ can't even tell them apart."

"It's a bit hard to explain," she replied, laying back a bit. "See, together, they're a couple of monsters. No exaggeration. But apart, Hikaru can be nice at times, but he's still a bit mean, and Kaoru is a bit more innocent and nice. Plus, when you look in their eyes, you can see the fire in Hikaru and the innocence in Kaoru. That's how I can tell them apart…I look into their eyes." She yawned and slid back to lay back on her pillow as Saigo smiled and pulled the covers back over her.

"So you like the younger one. Kaoru?" he wondered as she snuggled into a comfortable position.

"Yeah," she sighed in relaxation. "I like him a lot, and he likes me."

"Well, I suppose I could let you go to the beach with them. It _is_ a public place. I trust I can trust you with them?"

Mariko simply giggled and nodded, and he kissed the side of her head before leaving the room and down the hall.

"_She's growing up too fast_," he thought with a long face. "_I wish I could stop it, but I know she would only go into her shell of sarcasm and loneliness again. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm grateful that those boys are bringing her out of that shell. She's a lot happier. And I'm not going to screw that up just because I'm a bit too parental. But if they do anything to hurt her, they're gone_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariko quickly dialed Kaoru's phone number into her cell phone as she rummaged through one of her dresser drawers. She heard the ring on the line and waited a bit longer, her heart racing as she tried to find a swimsuit among her others.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other end of the phone and she froze for a moment.

"Kaoru?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mariko…" she began rummaging again. "My dad said we could go to the beach today."

"Great! We could pick you up."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to, Princess."

Mariko giggled and held up a tasteful one-piece swimsuit.

"So…what are you wearing?"

"Are you asking me what I'm wearing _now_ or what I _will_ wear?" she smirked.

"What are you wearing _now_?"

Mariko giggled again.

"I think I'll let you use your imagination."

"That's not a good idea."

"You're _bad_, Kaoru!"

"He'll be _dead_ if he's not careful," Saigo called from her door and Mariko looked at him with a smirk as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe.

"I have to go, Kaoru," she said, still looking at her father.

"Alright, we'll pick you up around one o'clock. Is that good?"

"That's perfect, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Mariko hung up her phone and smiled at her father.

"They're picking me up around one."

Saigo nodded then walked toward her and snatched her swimsuit from her to examine it.

"Does it suit your taste, daddy?"

"It's too revealing," he muttered and Mariko rolled her eyes.

"A _body_suit would be too revealing to you, dad," she smirked, snatching her suit back. "This is the most modest thing I have. I'll even wear a sarong to cover my legs, how's that?"

"Fine," he sighed. "But you wear it all day."

"Dad," Mariko whined. "Can't you trust me?"

"I trusted you enough to let you go with them…against my better judgment. Do you know when you're coming back?"

"I don't know, but I'll take my cell phone so you can call when you think I should come home."

"Alright, I want you back at 1:30."

"Very funny, dad!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of the door and Kaoru rang the doorbell. The maid, Kristine opened the door and bowed.

"Miss Hasigawa will be down in a moment," she said. "Please, come in."

"Thanks," the twins replied together and walked into the house. Kristine closed the door behind them and stood in front of them again.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" she said.

"That won't be necessary, Kristine," Saigo called from the top of the staircase and Kristine whirled around and bowed.

"Very well, Mr. Hasigawa," she said and walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru noticed Hikaru following her with his eyes and nudged his arm. Hikaru turned to him and Kaoru smirked in amusement as he gestured to the direction the maid had left. Hikaru blushed only slightly and shook his head.

"Boys," Saigo began, suddenly standing in front of them and they looked at him in surprise. "I understand you're going to the beach today."

The twins nodded.

"My advice would be that you keep your hands to yourselves."

"What is this, an inquisition?" Mariko called from the top of the staircase. The three looked at her as she hustled down the stairs. The twins slumped a bit in disappointment because she wore a dark purple sweat jacket and a long matching sarong, completely covering any trace of skin, and she had a pastel purple towel slung over her shoulder.

"I was just telling them that you were going to be down in a moment," Saigo lied as she walked up next to him.

"Right," she said, doubtfully then turned to the twins. "Let's go," she smiled and she turned back to her father. "I'll be back in a while." She kissed him on the cheek and walked toward Kaoru on her left. She slipped her hand into his and Kaoru glanced at her father who did not look happy.

"Let's go!" Hikaru grinned, seeing Saigo getting a bit angry. He threw his arm around Mariko's shoulders and walked her out the door as she dragged Kaoru by the hand behind her.

"See you later, dad!" Mariko called again and the twins led her to the car. They quickly got in and Mariko sat between the twins…Hikaru to her right and Kaoru to her left.

"Let's see!" they grinned and she glanced between them in confusion.

"See what?" she asked as the car began rolling.

"You're swimsuit!" They began playfully tugging at her jacket and she laughed as she tried to fight them off.

"Wait until we get to the beach!"

**A/N:** Now we know what the heck was up with Sakura! lol! anyways, reviews please?


	10. The Beach

**A/N: **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...Mariko in a bathing suit. I tried to describe it as best as I could...i have problems with that, but I'm trying! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 10: The Beach**_

"Come on, Mariko!" the twins shouted into a changing stall that Mariko was in. "We wanna see!"

"I'm not sure I should let you," she teased.

"Mariko!"

"Alright, here I come!"

The twins stood at attention when the door opened toward them and she stepped onto the sand where they stood. Their jaws fell to the floor as they saw her. They liked seeing her in something other than her uniform, and so far, she had failed to disappoint. This time, she wore a black, tasteful one-piece swimsuit that shaped her curves nicely and had a halter-top with a "V" neck with purple sequins shaped into flowers above the waist. She still wore her sarong, but it was positioned so that the slit exposed one of her slender legs.

She had to admit, the boys looked very tempting as well. They wore nothing but their swim trunks. Hikaru's were black and orange and Kaoru's were black and purple. However, it wasn't their suits she was looking at. She hadn't failed to notice that both twins had a fabulous physic, lean yet built just enough to have nice shoulders.

"You boys alright?" Mariko smirked, knowing full well that her outfit was making their imaginations run wild. They said nothing, and simply stared at her. Hikaru had a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth and Kaoru's nose started bleeding a bit. Mariko smiled and walked closer to them. "You're staring. I might think I actually look amazing."

"Y-You do," Kaoru finally spat out, wiping his nose. "You---You look…"

"Gorgeous," Hikaru muttered for his younger brother to use as he wiped his mouth. Mariko smiled at Hikaru and stepped closer to Kaoru, taking his hand in hers as she held her towel and jacket in the other.

"Thank you, Kaoru," she whispered with a sweet smile then turned to Hikaru. "Let's go swimming!" She ran toward the water, letting go of Kaoru, her towel and her jacket. The twins ran after her and she laughed as they chased her. They splashed water at each other, and the boys' hair got so wet it made it very difficult to tell one from the other.

"Time to play the 'Which one is Kaoru' game!" they smiled and presented themselves to Mariko, making her giggle.

"I thought it was the 'Which one is _Hikaru_' game?" she smiled, walking further into the water.

"We changed it for you," the twins grinned. "Which one is your boyfriend?"

Mariko looked at them in surprise.

"I'm your girlfriend, Kaoru?"

The boys nodded together, still wanting her to figure out which one was the one she was with. She noticed this, and smiled, confidently.

"Well, then, I guess I'd better pick correctly if I want to _stay_ your girlfriend." She strode toward them and examined one, then the other. "You know I can always tell which is which. Why do you guys bother trying to fool me?" She leaned on the shoulder of the one to her right, and they looked at her with devilish grins.

"Because we never want you to forget," the twin she was leaning on said and she grinned at him then looked at the other.

"_You_ are Kaoru," she smiled, and he couldn't help grinning as he nodded. "Race you to open water!" She darted to the ocean, and Kaoru shot after her with Hikaru just about to follow when he was caught by a familiar voice.

"Hikaru Hitachiin," the feminine "Princess" tone murmured. He turned around to see Rose walking toward him in a black bikini with a shear black sarong around her waist and stared at her in surprise. "Or are you Kaoru?"

"You had it right the first time," Hikaru replied. "How are you, Rose?"

"Better than you, I'm sure," she said standing close to him as he frowned at her words in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Rose ran a finger along the bottom of his jaw then looked toward the ocean where she saw Kaoru and Mariko swimming and laughing.

"He's forgotten you, hasn't he?"

"Who?"

Rose looked up at him again.

"Your brother."

Hikaru glanced in the same direction she had then looked back at her.

"He's with his girl," Hikaru made the excuse for him.

"I see that," Rose replied, gliding her hand down his neck and to his shoulder. "Doesn't that upset you? It would me. If I had a twin whom I was so close to as you and Kaoru are, I would be furious if someone suddenly came into our world and _stole_ my twin away."

"That's not it at all," Hikaru defended Mariko making Rose cock an eyebrow in intrigue.

"No? You don't think that they want you around when they want to, make out or something, do you? Hikaru, my sweet, you must understand the fact that if they truly love each other, they may be married, and then what? Do you think they will let you live with them, or they will stay in your mansion? She is taking him away from you." She stopped when she saw the look of horror in his eyes and he glanced at the ocean again. She smiled "sweetly" and slid her arms around his neck. "But _I_ can see to it that she doesn't."

Hikaru studied Rose's face. Her emerald eyes shone with scheming, jealousy and hatred. She was playing him. This was sloppy of her. You _never_ play a player. He wanted his brother's happiness, and if Mariko made him happy, he wasn't about to let someone take her away from him, even himself. He could learn to cope, and it wouldn't be hard, because Mariko always made sure to include _both_ of them in whatever she wanted to do.

Hikaru gripped Rose's wrists and brought them down from around his neck making her stare at him in shock and confusion. He knew she was jealous of Mariko, and he wasn't going to stand for her trying to use him as a pawn to do whatever she was trying to do.

"Leave her alone, Rose," he said, sternly and seriously. "If I had a problem with him being with her I would have taken care of the situation myself. I don't need your so-called help."

Rose stared at him in disbelief as he let her wrists go.

Burned. He had burned her to the ground, and she was in ashes. She could have sworn that she had seen terror and total worry in his eyes when she mentioned Mariko taking Kaoru away from their little world. How could he say it didn't matter to him? How could he say he had no problem with her?

"Hi-Hikaru…"

"Like I said, Rose," he interrupted. "Leave her alone." Without another word he ran into the water and swam toward his brother and his friend. Rose stood and watched him swim away in disbelief. Her plan had failed, but how? It was flawless. Scaring the older one into believing that his younger brother was being taken away from him by that girl should have worked! In fact, it _had_ for a moment. He saw right through her! She would have to come up with something a little more creative.

"Did he call you out, or what?" Yukio laughed from behind her. She spun around and shot an angry frown at him.

"That's not funny, Yukio!" she spat then turned toward the water again and crossed her arms in a huff. Yukio smirked and made his way toward her then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know something, Miss Destler," he whispered in her ear. "You can be very cute when you're angry."

Rose let her arms slide down to his.

"Is that so?" she smirked, trying very hard to keep her signature cool while he held her in his arms.

"Oh, yes," he whispered in a moan that was meant to drive her mad. "If I weren't trying to get to the Hasigawa Firm through Mariko, I think I would marry _you_ instead." Yukio snuggled the side of her head until she let it lull to the side a bit and he began leaving soft tender kisses on her skin. "You and I would be perfect for each other."

"I've already told you, the Hitachiin twins are my goal," she replied in an ever so slightly trembling voice, but Yukio heard the tremor and smirked. He gripped her arms and spun her around to face him and pulled her close to his body making her gasp in surprise and blush ever so slightly.

"The twins may be your goal, but I can see in your eyes that it's _me_ you dream about, isn't it?" he whispered, coming close to her lips. "It's _my_ name you whisper in your sleep and _my_ touch you crave, yes?"

Rose could only shake her head and whimper. No man had ever made her lose her cool under his charms except this boy and no matter how much she denied it, he was speaking the truth.

"Never," she whispered making him scoff. He tauntingly brushed his lips against hers and she whimpered again. "No…" she breathed.

"Think of it, Rose," he whispered against her lips. "We could get what we want, and become lovers. Even those twins can't give you what I can, and I _know_ Mariko could never fill my needs properly. Do you know _how_ I know this?" Rose could only shake her head. "Because you want me, and I want you." Rose stared at him in shock and he only smiled.

It was true. He wanted her, but he couldn't understand why. It was common knowledge that he was a ladies' man, but this girl was different. He wanted not just her attention, but _everything_. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted a woman before, and it was tormenting him that he didn't know why.

"Think about it, if you can take your mind off of me long enough," he smirked. "Think about my proposal. Give me your answer, and if you say no, I'll shrug it off and be on my way. But if you say yes…" He pulled her even closer to him, unable to help what he was about to do. "…here is a small sample of what you will have at your disposal, day or night." He slowly and softly pressed his lips to hers, and she squeaked in surprise.

She couldn't believe he was doing this! How dare he kiss her when he knew she was trying to catch the attention of the Hitachiin twins?! But even so, it felt so good, she couldn't help it when she melted in his arms and her eyes fluttered shut while her arms slowly wrapped around his neck. He gripped at her back and her fingers ran through his hair to deepen the kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth, but she welcomed it and allowed him to explore her through it as she conducted her own investigation of his mouth with her tongue.

He took her tongue into his teeth and bit gently making her groan with approval. She gathered his tongue and sucked, making him produce the same noise and grip her even tighter. She suddenly couldn't control her foot from rising from the sand and popping into the air making her eyes shoot open in surprise.

Her mother had told her that when you couldn't stop your foot from "popping" when you were engaged in a lip-lock with someone, the way hers was right now, that meant that you and that person were meant for each other. Rose remembered this and quickly pushed Yukio away making them both stumble back a bit. They were both breathing heavily from their kiss and staring at each other with wide eyes. She glanced down at the sand and straightened, clearing her throat looking up at Yukio.

"Excuse me," she said, composing herself. "That was inappropriate of you, and of me. I'll be leaving now. Good-bye, Mr. Hayate. I will see you in school on Monday." She quickly ran past the still stunned Yukio, but he quickly composed himself as well and spun around to watch her leave.

"Consider my offer, Rose," he called, but she didn't look back or stop. He smirked as he watched her leave. He would have her, and Mariko. He _always_ got what he wanted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we should head back to the shore," Mariko suggested to the twins as they all floated a good distance from the shoreline. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Race you there!" they cried, and the boys took off swimming.

"Not fair!" Mariko laughed. "You had a head start!" She moved to start swimming but suddenly felt extreme pain in her right leg. She shouted in pain and found herself sinking a bit, not being able to keep her head above the surface of the water very well.

She had a cramp, and the twins were on their way to the shore! She was alone in open water! Who knew what was out there?! She cried out while trying to keep her head above water. The pain in her leg never diminished, and she could tell, if this kept up she was going to be tired in no time and drown.

She was suddenly covered by a bit of a shadow and turned just in time for a wave to swallow her up and plunge her beneath the water, and she hadn't caught a good breath before it had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran onto the beach, laughing and coughing from swallowing a bit of sea water.

"We won, Mariko!" Hikaru laughed and turned to see that Mariko wasn't there. He frowned and looked around, as did his brother. "Mariko?" They looked around the beach but didn't see her anywhere. Kaoru's heart was beginning to quicken its pace.

"Mariko, come on, it's not funny anymore," Kaoru pleaded, hoping she was playing some sort of joke. "Mariko? Mariko!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called to his brother and Kaoru stared at him. "Look!" He looked to the ocean where Hikaru had been pointing. She was still in the water, but she didn't look like she was swimming back. They watched in horror as a wave swept over her and she didn't come back up.

"Mariko!"

Without a second's hesitation, Kaoru ran back into the water and swam toward her as Hikaru ran off for a life-guard. Kaoru kicked as fast as he could and Hikaru ran as fast as he could, both praying she would be alright.

Kaoru quickly came to the spot he had seen her go down and called out for her, but there was no answer. He took a deep breath and dove beneath the water, looking for her. He dove as deep as he could, and swam a little farther until he couldn't hold his breath any longer, and came up for air. He dove down again, and this time he spotted her sinking slowly. He kicked as hard as he could and gripped her wrist when he got to her then pulled her toward him. She was far too limp for his peace of mind. He swam to the surface then began pushing his way to shore making sure her head was above water.

He saw Hikaru on the shore pointing him out to another person with him and the person ran into the water. Kaoru and the life guard walked onto the shore and Mariko was limp in Kaoru's arms. He placed her on the sand and shook her shoulders to wake her up. By this time a huge crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was about and they were all murmuring at each other as they saw Kaoru trying to get her to wake up.

"Mariko!" he shouted, and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. "Mariko! Get up! Your father is gonna kill us if we bring you back like this!" The life guard tried to move him away so that he could give her CPR but Kaoru shoved him away.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru tried. "He's trying to help---"

"Mariko, damn it! Wake up!" Kaoru screamed and slapped her across the face. Her eyes shot opened and she coughed out a bit of water trying to breathe. Everyone sighed in relief and Mariko looked around her, still coughing. Kaoru couldn't help himself from pulling her into his arms and nearly squeezing the life out of her. She coughed again and Kaoru helped her up.

"What---?" she coughed. "What took you so long?"

The twins stared at her in disbelief and she smiled slightly as she coughed again.

"Miss," the life guard called, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," she said in a raw voice. "Thanks."

"Don't thank _me_," he protested. "Thank this boy, here." He gestured to Kaoru and Mariko looked at him in shock as Hikaru grabbed her towel and threw it at his brother.

"You saved me?" she whispered. Kaoru glanced at the towel then looked up at her and smiled with a nod. She coughed again and he unfolded her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You scared me half out of my mind," Kaoru confessed in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I got a cramp, and---" Kaoru pressed his fingers to her lips to silence her and she looked at him in shock as he only smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said and pulled her into his arms again, gently holding her. She smiled and snuggled into his arms then noticed Hikaru standing not too far away. She couldn't leave him there without a thank you for trying to help. She pushed away from Kaoru, reluctantly, and walked toward Hikaru.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking his hand. "I'm sure you didn't just sit around either, right?" Hikaru smirked and shook his head.

"Kaoru is the one that jumped in the water," Hikaru replied, really thinking he didn't do anything special. "I just brought the life guard."

"But you didn't do _nothing_," she whispered. "That's what I'm thanking you for. For doing _something_." Hikaru shook his head and she just hugged him, making him blush a bit. "You're _both_ my heroes," she smiled. Hikaru smiled slightly then noticed the vain popping out of Kaoru's forehead as he stared at the two in annoyance.

"Your boyfriend's jealous," Hikaru muttered to Mariko making her giggle. She pulled away and winked before turning back to Kaoru.

"You don't think I'd just forget about you, do you?" she asked him. She threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips to his. Hikaru rolled his eyes as they melted into their kiss. This girl was such a romantic it was too much! But, at least Kaoru didn't mind so much. Hikaru envied Kaoru just a bit for having a great girl. He hoped he could find one for himself.

He didn't think anymore about what Rose had said. He didn't care because she had just tried to play him to get something. For some reason, she didn't like Mariko, and he would find out what it was, even if he had to romance her. But that would be difficult, seeing as Rose didn't swoon too easily.

"Hikaru!" Mariko called, jolting him from his thoughts. "Let's go to the mall! It's not so dangerous there!" The three laughed as the twins nodded and they began walking back to the car. Mariko still had her towel around her and Hikaru grabbed her jacket from the sand then the twins stood on either side of her and slung their arms over her shoulders. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru who was sharing a special look with Mariko, and smiled.

"_I'm glad you're happy, Kaoru,_" Hikaru thought. "_And I'll always be there for the __both__ of you, no matter what._"

**A/N:** So, some of you were saying stuff about Hikaru being more resistant about Kaoru's and Mariko's relationship? Rose has planted a seed in his mind...unfortunately. And Mariko got a cramp! Not the best swimmer! She has a flaw! She is officially out of the Mary-Sue zone! lol! Anyways, reviews...please?


	11. The Mall

**A/N:** Some of you faithful readers are expressing concerns about the rest of the Host Club. My only advice is patience...we'll get there. I have something special planned. wink

_**Chapter 11: The Mall**_

"Oh, this blouse is so cute!" Mariko smiled holding up a blouse to the twins. "Isn't it cute?"

"You just like it because it's purple," they replied and Mariko made a face at them. They had figured out a long time ago that purple was her favorite color, making it easier for them to get her things if they were to buy her presents.

"And what is wrong with my liking it because of its color?" Mariko wondered, putting the blouse back on the rack she had taken it from.

"It's not stylish," they replied making Mariko stare at them in disbelief.

"What do you mean?! It's adorable!"

"You don't shop for yourself much, do you?" Hikaru wondered and she shook her head. "I rest my case."

"Hikaru!" Mariko gasped in disbelief and began hitting him in a playful way. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her away as they all laughed.

"Now, Princess, you don't want to make a scene," Kaoru whispered in her ear as he let her go. She smiled and turned to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed and as she turned back around, she saw a jewelry store making her face light up.

"Come on!" she laughed, grabbing Hikaru's and Kaoru's hands and dragging them toward it. They entered the store and she let them go then suddenly disappeared.

"She doesn't waste time, does she?" Kaoru chuckled and Hikaru smiled a bit weakly. Kaoru frowned at him in confusion and he shook his head but Kaoru wouldn't have it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hikaru lied.

"Hikaru, don't lie to me."

"I saw Rose at the beach today," Hikaru chirped, trying to change the subject and they walked deeper into the store.

"Who?" Kaoru truly didn't know who he was talking about.

"One of our designates," Hikaru replied. "Rose Destler."

"Oh, I remember."

"She was talking crazy," Hikaru laughed. "She was saying that Mariko was trying to take you away from me." He didn't want look at Kaoru looking at him in disbelief. He had brought it up casually because he didn't want Kaoru to think that he believed Rose.

"What made her think that?" Kaoru wondered and Hikaru merely shrugged.

"I don't know," Hikaru mumbled, stopping at a rack of necklaces and lifting a chain to examine it. "Maybe because she's your girlfriend and not mine."

Kaoru looked at him in shock again.

"Not that I expect you to share or anything. Maybe it's because we're spending a lot more time with her and you're her favorite. Maybe---" He stopped when he felt Kaoru's hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around and Kaoru smiled warmly at him.

"Nothing can tear us apart, Hikaru," he murmured. "Not even a girl."

Hikaru scoffed and they slung their arms over each other's shoulders. They walked deeper into the store to look for Mariko, and Kaoru suddenly stopped as they passed a rack. He lifted a puka-shell necklace in his hand and examined it, then showed it to his brother.

"What?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Do you think Mariko would like this?" Kaoru hoped.

"We're in a jewelry store," Hikaru scoffed. "I'm pretty sure she'll like _everything_." They laughed and Kaoru paid for the necklace before Mariko saw him with it then shoved it in his pocket. Hikaru looked at another rack and examined a silver chain with a diamond heart outline hanging from it. He held it toward Kaoru.

"You think Kristine would like this?" he asked, and Kaoru frowned in confusion.

"We don't have a designate named Kristine," Kaoru recalled.

"I know," Hikaru replied. "She's not a designate." He didn't say anything else making Kaoru grin devilishly. "What?"

"Who is she?"

"Never mind, I'll just buy it without your opinion." Hikaru walked to the counter to pay for the necklace with Kaoru on his heels.

"Who is it?!"

"If you can't figure it out then I'm not telling you."

"Hikaru, that's not fair!"

Hikaru shrugged, and Kaoru crossed his arms in a huff. He thought hard as Hikaru received his change and the necklace. Kristine. He knew that name. He heard it somewhere. Another man had said that name. _Mariko_ had said that name. It hit him in a split second and he grinned devilishly making Hikaru's eyes shift in nervousness.

"The maid," Kaoru whispered. "It's her, isn't it?"

"Don't tell mom," Hikaru said quickly and Kaoru's face lit up.

"It is! You like Mariko's maid!"

"Not so loud!"

"I'm telling Mariko!" Kaoru tried to dart off to find her, but Hikaru grabbed his arm in a bruising grip, making him stop and look at his brother in shock.

"Don't say _anything_ to _anyone_, Kaoru," Hikaru growled. "You do and we'll play punishment games that you will _not_ enjoy." Kaoru stared at Hikaru with wide eyes.

Kaoru knew why Hikaru didn't want anyone to know he had a crush on a maid. If their parents found out, they would strongly disapprove. Like most rich and prominent families, the boys were expected to marry in their economic status.

Kaoru nodded to his brother, and Hikaru let his arm go.

"I won't tell," Kaoru promised and Hikaru nodded in thanks. Mariko suddenly appeared again as quickly as she had disappeared.

"Ok, we can go now," she said, and dragged them out of the store. "I can't buy anything anyway, I didn't bring any money."

"But we still left with a souvenir," Kaoru smirked and Mariko whirled around with a frown of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

The boys grinned, and Kaoru pulled out the necklace he had bought for her. They grinned wider as her face lit up and she gently touched it but didn't take it from him.

"Simple, yet beautiful…like you," Kaoru whispered. He stepped behind her and placed the puka-shell string around her neck.

"Kaoru, you know you didn't have to!"

"He wanted to," Hikaru said as she stared at the necklace while holding it gently. She looked at Kaoru as he stood next to her and he smiled. She hadn't gotten a gift from a boy before, except her father. He had no idea how much this meant to her.

"Thank you," she whispered then slipped her hand in his.

"Let's go," Hikaru said, slinging his arm around Mariko's shoulders making her smile at him. She had to fight the tears coming to her eyes from spilling onto her cheeks.

It wasn't the fact that she had _twins_ attending to her, it was because for the first time in her life since her mother had died she was truly happy with these guys. She felt like this was all a dream and she was going to wake up and be back in her bed with no friends and her mother gone as well.

"Want something to eat, Mariko?" the twins asked, and she was jolted from her thoughts.

"Sure," she said, and couldn't help the small shudder that shook her shoulders. The twins looked at her with frowns of confusion.

"What's wrong?" they asked, completely concerned.

"Nothing," she replied, her voice trembling slightly. "I'm just so happy," she whispered so low they almost couldn't hear her. "You guys have no idea how much you both mean to me." The twins looked at each other in shock. "As friends, and so much more, I mean. Besides Sakura you guys are the only friends I've had in a long time." She glanced between them, and hugged one arm of each twin. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's buying her things?!" Yukio hissed as he hid behind a plant outside the jewelry store. He had followed them after they left the beach. "How can he be _buying_ her things?! They only met three days ago! This is going too slow. To hell with Rose's plan, I'm getting this done _now_!" He stormed out from his hiding place when the three were far enough away and shoved people out of the way to get to them.

He tapped the twin holding her hand on the shoulder and when he turned around Yukio didn't hesitate to give him a fist to the face. The twin fell to the floor as Mariko gasped in horror, and the other brother tackled Yukio without a second thought. The two fell to the floor and Mariko gasped as the twin punched Yukio without mercy several times.

"Hikaru!" Mariko shouted as she sat with the other twin on the floor and wiped the blood from his lip. "He's not worth it!"

Yukio took this opportunity to turn the tables in his favor and gave Hikaru a right hook while the twin was looking at Mariko. She gasped again and Hikaru fell onto his back and Yukio pinned him to the floor to punch him several times. Kaoru growled in anger and scrambled to his feet then tackled Yukio to the ground.

By this time a crowd was gathering to watch the fight and Mariko was soon surrounded by people, but they were pushing her away from seeing the three. She struggled through the crowd and shoved people out of the way to get to them. She had to stop this. The twins were going to kill him, and she wouldn't let them get in trouble for something that had nothing to do with them.

She finally reached the center of the crowd and gasped in horror at seeing the twins punching Yukio together. She ran toward them and pulled them away from the boy as hard as she could. They tried to shove Mariko away as Yukio stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, but Mariko stood in front of them and would not move.

"Stop it, all of you!" she shouted. She turned to Yukio and walked toward him. "Leave me alone. And leave _them_ alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

"They have _everything_ to do with this!" Yukio argued. "You and I belong together! Our families---"

"Our families' history has _nothing_ to do with what has happened between _us_!" Mariko spat. "Nor do they control our feelings for others or each other!"

"Feelings?! You're one to talk about _feelings_, considering that you _lied_ to your last boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Yukio," she warned through clenched teeth.

"Haven't told them, have you?" Yukio smirked as much as he could. "Bokura really liked you, didn't he Mariko, and you broke his heart to the point where he couldn't live anymore. How does it feel to know that _you_ were responsible for---" A smack and a gasp of the crowd resounded and the twins stared at Mariko and Yukio as he lifted his hand to his cheek in pain.

"I told you, shut up," Mariko repeated. She turned to the twins and sighed in despair at their bloodied and bruised faces. "Let's go, boys."

"So many secrets," Yukio murmured. "So many lies. You told Bokura you loved him. Did you, truly? Or was it just to keep him happy and with you?"

"She told you to shut up!" Hikaru growled, getting ready to jump him again. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do what she says!"

"Shouldn't it be the other twin growling at me?" Yukio smirked. "Or are you too chicken, Kaoru?"

"I'm gonna rip you apart!" Hikaru roared. He lunged toward Yukio, but Mariko and Kaoru gripped one arm each holding him back. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru and Mariko walked toward Yukio again.

"You like making trouble, but I am not going to let you make trouble for me or my friends. Leave me alone." She turned and walked back toward the boys, taking one arm each and leading them away.

"Mariko?" Kaoru whispered. "What was he talking about?"

"I'll explain it when we get home," Mariko replied, still leading them away. "When we get home."

**A/N:** Ah, yes, the long awaited fight between the twins and Yukio. Aren't you all happy? Anyways, let me explain this before I get reviews that say 'NO!!!! Hikaru likes Haruhi! Why would you sick him on the maid!!!' I felt bad that Hikaru didn't have anybody, and I figured I'd make him like Kristine because it's pretty much only implied that he likes Haruhi like that, and, so, yeah. Anyways, I think Tamaki and Haruhi make a cuter couple anyway. In my head, Tamaki and Haruhi are together...always, always, always!! lol! Ok, now you may review.


	12. Let's Get Together Yeah Yeah Yeah

_**Chapter 12: Let's Get Together…Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

"You guys look horrible!" Mariko breathed as she and the twins sat on the couch in her den. She was wiping the blood from their mouths and they held ice packs on their bruises where they had been punched.

"This is nothing," they smiled then winced at the pain.

"You guys are reckless! How do you know he wasn't armed, or something?!"

"Wouldn't matter. He's a wimp," they replied making Mariko giggle because it was true. Yukio was a bit of a wimp.

"So this Bokura guy was your boyfriend?" Kaoru reiterated a bit sadly and Mariko nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Mariko said as she sat between them on the couch. "Actually, you couldn't really count him as a boyfriend if we didn't go out or kiss or anything. We just saw each other and hung out at school."

"Did you love him?" Hikaru wondered and Kaoru held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"I don't know," she breathed, looking into the fire. "I suppose I liked him, but he told me he loved me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I told him I loved him too. I guess Yukio was right."

"Don't say that!" they said together, and Kaoru turned her toward him.

"Now that we know the truth, we know that _nothing_ Yukio says is right," he said. "You're nothing how he says you are."

"But I lied to Bokura," Mariko repeated near tears. "And it's because of that lie that he…"

"What?" the twins asked.

"He…killed…himself," she mumbled sadly, and the twins looked at each other in horror. She had been through so much, and she thought she was carrying this boy's blood on her hands.

"Mariko, listen to me," Kaoru said, shaking her to get her attention. Her eyes snapped to his and he saw so much hurt and guilt in them it was almost hard to look at. "You had nothing to do with his death. He took his own life, but you don't know why, do you?" Mariko shook her head weakly. "Then, you don't know if he did it because of you, which I'm sure isn't the case."

"I guess," she mumbled, looking down at her lap. The twins looked at each other and Kaoru wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Hikaru slid his hands in his pockets and felt something. He suddenly realized what the something was and looked at Mariko.

"Where's Kristine?" he said without thinking, and Kaoru looked at him in disbelief as Mariko frowned at him in confusion.

"Kristine?" Mariko wondered if she heard right. "Why?"

"Well, I just wanted a glass of water, actually," he shrugged.

"Oh, she's outside the door," Mariko explained, but she still looked at him with a frown. "Just knock on the door and tell her what you want." Hikaru nodded and walked toward the door. Kaoru and Mariko stared at the fire and heard him knock and speak to Kristine. They heard the door close again, and looked at each other with a smile.

"So, he has a crush on her?" Mariko figured out on her own.

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded. "But if he asks how you figured it out, I didn't tell you anything."

"I know. I figured it out myself, right?"

Kaoru scoffed and nodded. Mariko smiled, and looked down at her necklace again.

"Where's your dad?" Kaoru wondered.

"He's at a meeting at the firm," Mariko explained. "He's having a big meeting tomorrow. Tonight is just the preparation meeting. He does this every week."

"What's the meeting about?"

"Nothing, really, just different work things. To tell you the truth, I don't really pay attention. He's usually gone all night. Then tomorrow, I'm gonna have to go with him to be the trophy daughter."

"_You_ go with him?!"

"Yeah. I don't mind. After the meeting I end up chatting it up with some of the lawyers and the younger ones try to impress me with their smarts and what not." She snuggled closer to Kaoru and looked up at him. "But now I can tell them I'm taken." Kaoru grinned at her and she turned so that she was almost lying on top of him.

Kaoru studied her face and saw what she wanted in her eyes. He grinned and leaned toward her face a bit as she leaned a bit toward him. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she smiled with a blush.

"You're bad, Kaoru," she whispered.

"I can't help it," he whispered back. "You bring out the bad in me." He pressed his lips slowly to hers as she giggled and slid her arms around his neck. They slid down and she was lying on top of him as they devoured each other's mouths. His arms wrapped around her as he gently bit her lower lip making her groan in approval. She ran her hands to his hair to deepen the kiss as deep as she could and suddenly felt Kaoru's fingers brush against the skin on her back under her shirt. She gasped and pushed up looking at him with wide eyes, realizing what was going to happen.

"Kaoru---" He pressed the tips of his fingers on her lips.

"It's alright, Princess," he whispered. "I don't expect anything."

Mariko looked at him in surprise. It was as if he had read her mind and knew exactly what she was worried about. Could he be any _more_ perfect? She sighed and smiled making him smile back. She let herself settle onto him again and he pulled her close as she snuggled her cheek to his chest.

"Thank you, Kaoru," she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't need to come with me, Sir," Kristine said as she and Hikaru walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

"I know," he shrugged. "I just needed to stretch my legs." A lie. He wanted to get her alone so that he could give her the necklace he bought for her. He thought she would like it, and he didn't want anyone to see that he liked her enough to give her a gift.

They rounded into the kitchen and she got him a glass of water as he sat at the counter next to the sink, where she was getting his water.

"Tell me, Kristine," he started as she handed him his water. "Do you like pretty things?" Kristine looked at him with a slight frown and his eyebrow picked up in amusement.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Pretty things. You know, like jewelry, flowers, things of that nature?"

"I suppose I do."

"Really? Because I found this, and I thought you'd like it." Hikaru slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the heart necklace he had bought at the mall. He watched in amusement as a blush stained the maid's cheek and her eyes grew wide.

"Sir---"

"Call me Hikaru."

Kristine looked at him then back at the necklace.

"You shouldn't have, really---"

"I know," Hikaru smiled, sliding off the counter and walking behind her to drape the necklace over her neck and clasp it in the back. "I just thought you'd like it." He walked in front of her to see how it looked on her. "Just as I thought."

"What?" she breathed.

"You make it even more beautiful," Hikaru smiled making her blush and cast her eyes down.

"Please, Hikaru," she couldn't help smiling. "You flatter me."

"With good reason," he said, stepping close to her. "You're worth flattering."

"Please…"

"Yes?"

Kristine looked up at him with a deep blush staining her face.

"K-Kiss me?"

Hikaru stared at her in shock. He had to admit, he liked her forwardness, but they had just met. He would have thought she would be completely shy and tell him she shouldn't fraternize with any of Miss Hasigawa's friends. However, this girl was turning out to be rather interesting.

He smiled at her then leaned toward her, slowly and captured her lips with his. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair to deepen the kiss as her tongue plunged into his mouth making his eyes open in surprise. He quickly melted back into the kiss and pulled her closer as they devoured each other in passion. Now he understood why Kaoru liked kissing Mariko so often.

**A/N: **Reviews please?


	13. Sunday Meeting

**A/N: **I thought I played Hikaru and Kristine a bit fast! Darn! Oh well, nothing I can do about it now, eh?

_**Chapter 13: Sunday Meeting**_

_She felt his hands smooth over her skin as she gasped in pleasure and he ran his tongue across her neck. Her nails dug into his back as she trembled beneath him and he pushed her into the mattress. They were sweating and panting as they gripped each other and gasped each other's name with passion and untold ecstasy. His teeth sank into her neck just a bit and she moaned in complete contentment._

"_I love you, Kaoru," she breathed._

"_I love you too, Mariko," he whispered._

"Mariko," Saigo called, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Kaoru…" she whispered then looked around as her eyes opened and she found her father's gaze. "Wha-What? Are we there?"

"Not yet," Saigo replied. "You were talking in your sleep again."

"Was I?" Mariko sighed, snuggling up to the car door.

"Don't you care that I just heard you say that you love Kaoru?"

"No, because it was a dream. A dream that was a result of my hanging out with the twins so much."

"You don't think that your subconscious is telling you how you feel?"

"Possibly, but if that's the case then it would have been telling me I loved Yukio, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose."

_He_ supposed, but she _knew_ it was a logical theory. She probably _did_ love Yukio at one point, but he had turned out to have an over-inflated ego thanks to his father who gave him everything he wanted and told him everything he wanted to hear, praising him constantly and telling him he would be great in the future. But now, she couldn't stand even looking at him, and the incident in the mall proved that he was far too impulsive…something she hated in a man.

Kaoru, however, she definitely wouldn't mind being with in the way she had just dreamt. She had a very clear image of him being gentle and attentive. She wouldn't tell her father about _this_ dream, after all, it was a dream that she wouldn't mind having over and over again. Mariko knew her subconscious was telling her that she was in love with Kaoru, but until she saw him again, she really wouldn't know.

The car came to a stop and Mariko looked out the window to see that they had arrived at the Hasigawa Firm. She groaned slightly and sat up, smoothing her black skirt out and straightening her purple suit jacket. She slipped her black pumps back on as her father got out of the car and she followed. Saigo walked to the other side of the car and stood next to Mariko as she stared at the building.

"Ready?" Saigo asked.

"As I'll ever be," she smirked. They walked inside and Saigo held the door open for her as they crossed into a huge lobby with a receptionist at a desk who smiled as they walked in. She had short, strawberry red hair that was pulled up in a bun and smiling chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning, Sir," she smiled as she stood and bowed.

"Good morning, Deirdra," Saigo smiled back.

"Good morning, Miss Mariko," she smiled at the girl, and Mariko simply nodded. "This way, Sir." Deirdra guided them to a huge room with glass walls and a long table with several chairs on either side.

"Today is a big day, Mariko," Saigo said as they entered the room.

"And why is that?" Mariko wondered unenthusiastically as Saigo sat at the head of the table and Mariko sat next to him.

"We have a new client appearing today," Saigo smiled.

"And am I supposed to care?" Mariko asked, leaning her chin in one hand with her elbow on the table for support. Saigo sighed in disappointment. He should have known it was going to be one of those days.

She hated the firm. As much as she knew it was their bread and butter, she still hated it. She hated being there every Sunday, but Saigo wouldn't leave her alone today. He had made it a point to spend at least one day out of the week with her. After this meeting they would usually go and eat lunch then go wherever Mariko wanted to go. But while they were there, he knew she was going to be a sourpuss.

"Don't you even want to know who the new client is?" Saigo hoped.

"Fine, I guess," Mariko yawned, laying her head on her arms on the table.

"I believe the name is Suou. Yes, that's it, for sure. Yukuru Suou."

Mariko's head shot up and she looked at Saigo in disbelief as he looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

"Suou?! As in, the Superintendent of the Ouran Academy, _that_ Suou?!"

"I thought that name was familiar."

"Dad, you don't understand---"

"Mr. Hasigawa?" Deirdra called from the door, catching their attention. "Your new client is here now."

"Good, send him in," Saigo replied, sitting up straight. "Now, Mariko, it's my understanding that Suou has a son a bit older than you, so my suggestion to you is that you be polite and chat it up with him, alright?"

"Dad---"

"Mr. Suou!" Saigo stood and shook the hand of a tall man with brown hair and violet eyes. He was followed by a few more men---bodyguards, no doubt---and a boy trailing behind who Mariko recognized right away.

"_Ok, there's no need to panic_," Mariko thought. "_He's crazy, but he won't go absolutely bonkers when he sees you._"

"Mariko, where are your manners?" Saigo wondered and gestured that she stand. She got up and stood next to her father. "Mr. Suou, this is my daughter, Mariko Hasigawa." Mariko bowed respectfully and smiled as happily as she could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Suou," she said.

"Mariko?" the boy in the back suddenly called. She and Saigo looked around the bodyguards to see a blonde boy with violet eyes in a clean suit walking toward them and Mariko swallowed. "Mariko!" He ran to her and hugged the life out of her before she could even move.

"_Ok, my hoping was all in vain_," she thought. He finally let go of her and Saigo held Mariko by the shoulders as he glared at the young man.

"Tamaki!" Yukuru barked, and the young man looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know her from school, father," Tamaki replied then looked back at Mariko and Saigo.

"Forgive my son, Mr. Hasigawa," Yukuru said. "I didn't think he would cause trouble if I brought him with me."

"It's alright, Mr. Suou," Saigo lied. "Why don't we send the children out while we talk business?"

Mariko glared up at her father for calling her a child then looked at Tamaki in worry. If he had gotten this excited at seeing her, who knows what he would do when she told him about the twins being with her most of the weekend? She knew he'd be happy, but how happy had her worried.

"Yes, perhaps you're right, Saigo," Yukuru said and tapped Tamaki on the shoulder then whispered something in his ear.

"Deirdra will take you to the waiting room," Saigo said then leaned close to Mariko's ear. "Is it true you know him from school? Just nod or shake your head."

Mariko nodded.

"Where did you meet him?"

"He's the president of the Host Club," Mariko whispered and Saigo nodded.

"Be careful," he whispered so low she almost didn't hear.

"He's harmless, dad," she smirked. "No need to worry about him."

"_If it were Kyouya, that would be a different matter_," she thought to herself. Though she had spent most of her time with the twins, she also got to know the rest of the Host Club over the three days she had been there. She especially liked Honey and Tamaki because of their fun nature, but Tamaki frightened her at the same time. He was a bit unpredictable, that one. She looked at Tamaki and he held his arm out for her to take it. She glanced at his smiling face for a moment, but slid her arm through his and they walked toward the door where Deirdra waited.

"This way," she smiled, and she led them to a room with another receptionist behind a desk and chairs outlining the walls, with a table in the middle piled with magazines and a few plants in some corners. Mariko sat down and Tamaki plopped into the chair beside her.

"It's funny seeing you here," he said leaning on the armrest closest to her. "I didn't think your father would bring you to a meeting with his clients."

"He does every Sunday, and usually it's not about clients," Mariko replied, unmoving. "I would say the same of you, however. Why did your father bring you with him?"

"I was the one that told him about your father being a lawyer," Tamaki grinned, sitting back and crossing his arms, holding his head up with pride. Mariko finally looked at him in disbelief.

"_You_ told _your_ dad about _my_ dad?!"

Tamaki looked at her in wonder.

"Why are you surprised?"

Mariko's shock diminished to thought. Why _was_ she surprised? After all, her father _was_ well known from Spain to Africa, why was she shocked that Tamaki would tell his father about him?

"I don't know," she admitted and shook her head to change the subject. "Why does your father need a lawyer?"

"We've been looking for one for some time," Tamaki explained. "His last lawyer wasn't too great, so father fired him. When I met you and you told me about your father being a lawyer I told him when I arrived home."

Mariko nodded, but said nothing. She looked out into space and Tamaki frowned at her in confusion.

"So, how are the twins?"

Mariko jumped when he mentioned them and stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"The twins," Tamaki smirked. "Hikaru and Kaoru. I haven't talked to them all weekend. I assumed they were with you."

"Why would you assume that?" Mariko wondered, trying to be cool.

"Because usually I hear from them."

"Oh, well, yes, they were with me, actually," Mariko replied, wringing her hands. "We, uh, we went to the beach."

"Why are you acting like that's a bad thing?"

"_Because I'm frightened of you!_" she thought.

"I'm not," she chirped then cleared her throat.

"Does just talking about them bring butterflies to your stomach?" he smiled, charmingly and closed in on her a bit. He was acting like he did when he was with his designates. _Now_ she could handle him.

"No, but if you don't back off a bit, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich to put in _your_ stomach," she retorted and Tamaki looked at her in surprise and backed away.

"Feisty today, are we Princess?" he wondered with a smirk.

"Every time I come here, actually," she replied. "I don't wanna be here. I hate this place."

"Why?"

"You don't want me to tell you that."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

"Just let it go, Tamaki. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Would you talk about it for a kiss?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nice try, but I'm taken," she blurted then clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes filled with horror. Tamaki stared at her in shock, but then he slowly started smiling, and Mariko feared the worst.

"_He's going to attack me again_," she thought.

"Mariko!" he sang and jumped her sending them both to the floor. "Mon ami! You have a boyfriend!" He nuzzled her cheek and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe. He suddenly stopped and sat her up, holding her at arms length, his grin never wavering. "Who is it?!"

Mariko swallowed. Should she say it? One of his hosts was her boyfriend, should she tell him? How complicated would that make it? She had no idea if Kaoru even wanted the club to know about them being together, and if she told this hyper, blonde idiot staring at her with that huge grin on his face then everyone in the whole school would know! What was a girl to do?

"I…" she tried then thought again. "I think I should wait until I ask him if he wants people to know."

Tamaki stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Why wouldn't he want people to know?"

"_This guy doesn't take a hint, does he?!_"

"Well, I just wanna make sure he knows I'll tell people, I guess."

"But if _I_ had a girlfriend, I would want _everyone_ to know!" Tamaki cheered, hugging Mariko with one arm and standing up as if he were presenting her to the world.

"_Never a dull moment with this guy_."

"What kind of guy did you pick that he doesn't want to tell the world about you?" Tamaki asked, looking down at her.

"Was that meant as an insult, Tamaki," she growled through clenched teeth with a dark look on her face. Tamaki shouted in terror and jumped to the wall across the room as he let her go.

"N-No," he sputtered.

"_Boy was that a frightening face,_" he thought then straightened and cleared his throat, fixing his tie.

"What I meant was that he shouldn't hide the fact that he's with such a wonderful girl like you," he said, and Mariko looked at him in surprise.

"Wonderful?" she breathed and Tamaki nodded as he walked toward her again and sat down in the chair he had been before.

"Face it, Mariko. You're worth hanging around and talking with or about."

Mariko sat down in the chair beside him and stared into space utterly speechless.

"You're rather secretive though, and it shows when you won't tell anyone about even your likes or dislikes."

Mariko looked at him again, but he was just waiting for her response.

"Well, that's because I don't think anyone is really interested in hearing about _me_."

"On the contrary, we all want to know about you, but you won't let us in. Does that seem fair that we tell you all about ourselves, but you say nothing about yourself?"

"Don't try to pull that!" Mariko spat, suddenly extremely angry but Tamaki didn't move. "You don't know why I keep my life secret. I doubt you could even _guess_ why!"

"Is it because of your mother?"

Mariko gasped in disbelief. He had gotten it right! But how could he see through her to that?!

"You never told me why you hate this firm, and we had to find out from Kyouya that the boy who attacked you was Yukio Hayate, apparently a friend of your family but not a friend of yours."

"Shut up," she muttered through clenched teeth. He was playing with fire, and he looked like he didn't even care.

"Have you told the twins anything about yourself?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because they've been spending a lot of time with you. I was just curious."

"Well, be _un_curious! What I tell the twins is really none of your business unless it's in or around the Host Club hours. That's the way I see it, and I doubt they'll tell you anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a walk and not come back until you and your questions are gone!" Mariko stood and walked toward the door, but when she opened it, she was stopped by his voice.

"I almost forgot to mention something," he said.

"What?!"

"The Host Club is planning a Masquerade Ball the upcoming Friday. I'm extending this exclusive invitation to you. No one knows about this yet, so you're the first of our designates to be invited. The theme is Phantom of the Opera."

Mariko straightened but walked out the door and slammed it behind her without a word.

Tamaki sighed and snatching a magazine from the table, began to flip through it. He hated making her mad like that, but there was no point in keeping secrets the way she was. It's one thing not to reveal certain things about your past and present life, but not to say anything about who you are at all as another thing entirely. What could be going through her mind when people asked her things?

The twins had told him a little of what happened. The truth was that they _had_ talked to him that morning before he left, and the whole way there they had told him how hot Mariko looked for dinner on Friday and that she had sang and played the piano for them, and that they all went to the beach, and then the mall. But they left out a lot, and Tamaki could tell there were still some things that had happened.

He set a goal for himself as he sat in that waiting room, now alone and getting bored with the magazine he was flipping through. He would get Mariko out of that shell she had for some reason surrounded herself in. It would be better for her and everyone she was with. Especially this mystery boyfriend she didn't want to talk about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariko walked into the lobby, muttering curses under her breath. They had told him about her Phantom of the Opera display and who knew what else they had told him?! It wasn't even the fact that the twins had told Tamaki anything. It was the fact that Tamaki was asking questions and trying to figure her out. She didn't _want_ to be figured out. If she wanted someone to know something about her, she would tell them. She had no choice but to tell the twins about what Yukio had said, but if she had, she wouldn't have told them anything.

"Miss Mariko?" Deirdra called as Mariko walked out the door. "Where is your friend?"

"He's still in the waiting room," Mariko spat. "I'm going for a walk."

"But your father---"

"My father can go to hell! I need a walk!" With that Mariko walked out the glass door and down the driveway, past the limo that had brought them to this wretched place and onto the huge grass lawn that spread like a football field in front of the building. She slipped her heels off and stepped onto the grass. She walked to as much as the center as she could find and sat down, making sure that she didn't show off her panties to the world under her skirt. She gazed up at the sky and sighed.

"_Mother, why couldn't you be here so that I wouldn't have to deal with people like him?_" She sighed again and leaned back on her hands, setting her shoes next to her.

"He's alright at times, but does he have to know _every single thing_ about me?"

"I don't want to know _every single thing_ about you," she heard the very person she was talking about correct from behind her.

"Now what?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Why do you want to after my display of anger in there?"

"Because I think you just needed to blow off some steam, right?"

"Whatever. Go ahead, but no questions."

"Ok," Tamaki smiled and sat down next to her. "I promise." They sat in silence for a few moments before Tamaki broke it. "Isn't it nice, today?"

"I thought I told you no questions?" Mariko blurted, staring at the sky.

"Sheesh, sorry. I just thought I'd make small talk, or something."

Mariko said nothing and just stared at the sky.

"The twins told me you were more fun than this when you weren't at school."

Mariko looked at him in surprise and he looked back at her.

"What _else_ do they tell you about me?" Mariko asked a bit irritably.

"Lots of things," he shrugged, looking back at the sky. "Good things, though. They had the idea about the Masquerade Ball. They knew how much you liked Phantom of the Opera so they rented it and watched it."

"They did?" Mariko breathed and Tamaki just nodded.

"I figured it wouldn't be so bad. I've seen that musical and thought it was rather good. Why not have a party with that theme?"

"I'd say thank you, but I know it was the twins' idea."

"If anyone asks, it was mine."

Mariko giggled and Tamaki looked at her in surprise.

"Did you giggle? My goodness, you _do_ have a sense of humor."

"I'm sorry about back there. I really hate this place, and it shows whenever I'm here." She glanced at him, waiting for him to ask why, but he said nothing.

Surely she could trust him. Surely she could tell him why she hated this place. Her mother would be ashamed of her because she was keeping everything bottled up. Her mother was always for free expression no matter what it was about or how it was achieved.

"Do you want to know why I hate this place?" she asked, and he looked at her then nodded.

**A/N: **Well, there it is. We got Tamaki! Yay! I tried to stay true to his character. I see him as very unpredictable and smooth, so, i tried to stay as true to him as possible. Reviews please.


	14. Princess Mariko's Confession

_**Chapter 14: Princess Mariko's Confessions**_

"It was because of mom's death that this place exists," Mariko began as she and Tamaki now walked through the grass. "She was killed in a hit and run and the guy got away before the police got there. To top it off, the cops never found the person that did it either. That's when dad started working _really_ hard. Instead of going through a depression like a normal person, he became a workaholic. He vowed that no person who was guilty would go free as long as he was on the case, his words exactly. What no one knows is he's also looking for the guy that hit mom's car at the same time."

"He's conducting his own search?" Tamaki wanted to be sure he heard right and Mariko nodded.

"He doesn't tell me anything about it though, so if he's found anything, I don't know it."

"Why doesn't he tell you?"

"Because I told him I didn't want to know anything. If he told me about it, I'm sure I'd break down. I won't be able to take any news about my mom's death, good or bad."

Tamaki nodded but said nothing.

"So, where's the rest of the gang?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I can't keep track of all of them," Tamaki laughed.

"I see you take care of Haruhi really well," Mariko noticed slyly. She had seen the way Tamaki was protective of Haruhi and really wasn't surprised by it. She thought Haruhi looked a little fragile and thought he needed protecting.

"Well, yeah," Tamaki said, with a slight blush which made Mariko frown in so much confusion, she didn't know what to do with it. Could it be that Tamaki preferred _men_? It couldn't be! He was so good with girls! How could he be so good at charming girls and yet go the other way? It was impossible!

"Tamaki?" she said, looking down at the grass as they still walked. "You…"

Tamaki looked at her when she trailed off.

"I what?"

"You…like…girls, right?" She glanced at him for a moment and saw his eyes were as round as saucers. He was probably thinking she was absolutely insane for asking him that.

"W-Why?" he sputtered.

"Well, because…because you blushed when I mentioned Haruhi, and I just thought that---" She was interrupted when Tamaki pressed the tips of his fingers on her lips as they stopped walking. She stared at him in shock as he just smiled at her.

"If you only knew, Mariko," he said. "Too bad, I can't tell you."

Mariko frowned again as he lowered his hand.

"Why intrigue me if you can't tell me?" she wondered.

"Because I'm not like you," he replied, taking her aback. "I've told you as much of the secret as I can, that is just that there _is_ a secret that I can't tell you anything else about. You have to figure it out yourself, if you want to know what the secret is."

Mariko studied his face. He was smiling slightly in his usual cheerful way.

"I guess I can't get it out of the twins if I wanted, huh?"

"You can try, but I highly doubt they'll reveal anything to you."

"Oh, I do believe you should underestimate my power over them," Mariko smirked. "All I need do is bat my eyes and pout my lips, and they'll give in and tell me what I want to know."

Tamaki looked at her worriedly because he didn't doubt her about that. She had an influence over those twins that none of the others could pinpoint. It was as though she had cast a spell over them and they were completely under her control when she was around.

"Miss Mariko!" they heard Deirdra, the receptionist, call from the door of the building. "Mr. Tamaki!" They turned to the building, and saw her waving her arms in the air, calling them back.

"I guess our fathers are done," Mariko said as they walked back toward the building.

"I guess so," Tamaki replied then grinned at an idea. "Race you there?"

Mariko looked up at him and grinned as well.

"Count down to one?"

"Sure."

"One!" Mariko took off in a run, her shoes in hand.

"Cheater!" Tamaki yelled and took off after her. They laughed and she screamed in delight as she saw he was gaining on her. She quickened her pace as fast as she could, but it didn't seem to work, because he was still gaining on her.

"Your legs are too long!" Mariko complained in a laugh.

"That's not _my_ fault!" he laughed back. They were suddenly neck and neck and Mariko found herself in a very competitive mood. She shoved him to the side a bit, and he drifted away, slightly. He laughed and did the same to her, almost tripping her. She looked ahead and suddenly saw that they were at the other side of the field, but couldn't stop fast enough and found herself slamming into her father. He grunted as she ran into him and he wrapped his arms around her with a bit of a laugh.

"Flame foot," he joked and she smiled up at him, catching her breath.

"Tamaki!" she heard Yukuru shout at his son. She didn't know who won, but she didn't care when she heard the disapproving tone in the man's voice. She turned to see Tamaki standing in front of his father, trying to catch his breath. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry, father---"

"What am I going to do with you?!"

"Mr. Suou," Mariko called, walking toward them, and they shot their glance at her. "It was my fault, Sir. I'm sorry."

Yukuru looked at her a bit disapprovingly, and Tamaki stared at her in disbelief.

"It's alright, Miss," Yukuru nodded. "My son should know better." Yukuru looked at Tamaki who was still staring at Mariko. "Come along, Tamaki." The man turned and walked toward the car and Mariko frowned in anger at Yukuru's back as Tamaki walked up to her.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered and she looked at him in surprise. "Why would you make him get mad at _you_ when _I_ was the one that asked you to race?!"

"Because I didn't want him to be mad at you, but apparently that didn't work so well, did it?!" Mariko spat.

"Mariko?" Saigo called from behind her and she whirled around to see her father holding the door open to their limo. "Are we going?"

"Tamaki!" Yukuru called from his car, and the teens turned to see him doing the same at his limo. "Hurry up!"

Tamaki and Mariko turned to each other with a look of disappointment each.

"We'd better go," Tamaki suggested.

"Yeah," Mariko agreed. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Sure, at the Host Club?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." Tamaki went to hug her, but hesitated, glancing over his shoulder then held his hand out instead. Mariko looked at his hand and smirked then ran at him and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Thank you for the exclusive invitation, mon ami," she smiled, using that French phrase he had used earlier and making him smile as he hugged her back.

"Mariko?"

"Tamaki!"

The two pulled away and smiled then turned and walked toward their fathers.

"Coming!" Mariko got in the car and her father followed, shutting the door behind him.

"What was all that?" Saigo wondered.

"Just a thank you for something," she shrugged. "We're not doing anything Friday night, are we?"

"Not unless you want to do something," Saigo replied. "Why?"

"I've been invited to a Masquerade Ball," she smiled, and raised her shoulders in excitement. "It's gonna be at school."

"Do we need to find you a costume?" Saigo smirked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Maybe," Mariko smirked back. "But I have to figure out what I want to be, first. That may take a while."

"Well, before you start thinking about that, why don't you think about where you want to eat first? I'm starving!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you and the Hasigawa girl talking about?" Yukuru asked Tamaki as they drove away from the building.

"Nothing much, father," Tamaki replied. "I invited her to the Masquerade Ball we are planning for this Friday night, but other than that, it was nothing of significance." He had told his father that for a reason. He knew that Mariko would not enjoy him telling anyone about her life without her permission, and he wasn't about to make her an enemy. He liked her too much as a friend to do that.

"She seems like a nice girl," Yukuru said, staring out the window. This compliment made Tamaki look at his father in surprise. "Don't you think, Tamaki?"

"Y-Yes," Tamaki replied.

"Good wife material, wouldn't you say?"

Now Tamaki understood. His father was trying to gain through him. He saw how the Hasigawa Firm was flourishing, and who knows what they were talking about in that conference room? However, one look at Saigo Hasigawa told Tamaki that he wasn't going to give his daughter up easily or let her be a pawn in political games. Tamaki wouldn't stand for it either. It almost happened to him once, and he wasn't going to let it happened to him again, or to anyone else.

"She seems like good wife material," Tamaki agreed, tactfully. "But not for me. Besides, she's taken."

"By whom, exactly?"

"I don't know," Tamaki shrugged, honestly. "But with looks like hers, she's bound to have a boyfriend already."

Yukuru scoffed and still stared out his window. Tamaki was grateful his father didn't say anything more about it, it meant he could put his mind to work on trying to figure out who Mariko's boyfriend might be. It couldn't have been one the twins. That would be too easy. But, maybe it was. It had to be! The problem was, which one?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! Stop it! Put me down! You're gonna drop me!" Mariko laughed as Saigo carried her toward the front door of their house. It was almost nine o'clock and they had been out all day, as they always were every Sunday.

"I'm not gonna drop you!" Saigo groaned. "Have some faith in your father!"

"I have faith in your butterfingers!" Mariko retorted, kicking her feet as they entered the house.

"Is that so?" Saigo smirked, cocking an eyebrow up in intrigue.

"Don't you dare!" Mariko warned. He pretended as if he was going to drop her, and she screamed with a start and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Don't drop me!"

"See?" Saigo smiled. "It's perfectly safe." He let her down and she landed on her feet, safely and her father looked her over. He noticed something different, and she frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Where did you get that?" Saigo pointed at the puka-shell necklace around her neck, and she touched it with a slight blush.

"Kaoru bought it for me," she murmured and smiled.

"He _bought_ it for you?"

Mariko nodded.

"Why is he buying you things?"

"Because…" She stopped herself. She had completely forgotten to tell him that Kaoru was her boyfriend now! "Because…he's my boyfriend."

Saigo stared at her in disbelief. When did this happen?! His little girl, his little Princess had a boyfriend?! When did she become old enough to have a boyfriend?! And why wasn't he aware of it?! She looked at him expectantly then realized what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, daddy," she said, hastily. "See, he told me he liked me Friday night, and then on Saturday I found out I was his girlfriend, and I never got a chance to tell you yesterday."

"You--- He--- That…can't be…"

What could the man say? He was literally speechless. Three days! Three days these three had spent together and she was a girlfriend to one of them already?! This couldn't be happening! His little girl was leaving and growing up faster than he had thought. What happened to his little Princess who used to think boys were diseased? He would give anything to have that little girl back so he could be the only man she came to with problems and hurts to fix.

"Dad?" Mariko prompted when he said nothing. "Dad? You're going spacey. What's wrong?" That snapped him back quicker than anything.

"What's wrong, Mariko? What's wrong?!" he boomed, making her jump back a bit.

"What is with the sudden anger? I said I was sorry---"

"That's not the point! How could you have a boyfriend and not tell me right away?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you _want_ me to wake you up in the middle of the night and say 'Hey, guess what, dad. Kaoru likes me and we just finished making out, and I think we're together now!' Is that what you want?"

"Don't mock me! And don't talk about making out with him!"

"Why not, dad?! It's what we do sometimes! Can't stomach the fact that your little girl is growing up?! Can't handle it that I'm not so reliant on you anymore?!"

"No, I can't!"

Sudden and deafening silence. Did he just admit it? Did he just say that he was having a hard time with her turning into a woman? That was what was bothering him? Why didn't he say something earlier?! She could have kept all the giddy school girl over boys stuff to a total minimum!

"Dad?" she breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I wanted you to have your freedom," Saigo said solemnly. "I didn't want you to feel caged like the other rich kids. I wanted you to have the same spirit and independence that your mother had. I wanted you to be happy."

Mariko could feel the tears threatening to pool down her face. She never cried much, but when she did, she usually cried a river. She threw herself into her father's arms and hugged his chest so tightly, he could hardly breathe.

"I couldn't be happier, daddy," she whispered and felt him let out a shaky sigh. He was getting ready to cry too, but he wasn't going to let her see it. He held her close and buried his face in her hair.

"Thank God for that," he whispered and she giggled. "You'd better get to bed. You have school tomorrow. You wouldn't want to keep those boys waiting too long for you."

**A/N:** AW! Kodak moment! lol! anyways, i had totally forgotten that MAriko hadn't told her dad until i was writing that scene, funny, eh? anyways, more Tamaki and Mariko...boy if people were making fanfics of wut i made up, i could totally see somebody taking this pair and making them a couple. and if all of this was the actual story, i think i myself would make them a couple too! they look cute together! anyways, in case none of you read my page, i have stated that fanart is completely acceeptable if anyone has done anything for my stories...(not trying to tute my own horn here, i just think it'd be cool if i was that popular) I f any of you...my loyal fans...have any fanart that you would like me to see, i would be glad to see it! im curious to see what you guys see when reading my fics! lol! bring on the reviews! (and the fanart, possibly?)


	15. Dinner Plans and a Dress

_**Chapter 15: Dinner Plan and a Dress**_

"Sakura, you will _not_ believe my weekend!" Mariko grinned at her friend as they sat at their desks.

"This is homeroom, Miss Hasigawa, not a gossip party," the teacher said as he passed between them. Mariko sighed and slumped in her chair. She hadn't seen Sakura all weekend, and she was itching to tell her everything that happened. She sat up a bit and slowly turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru towards the back of the class. Kaoru was leaning an elbow on the table, propping his chin up and staring at her with a smile.

"_He's so adorable!_" she thought. She smiled sweetly and waved a bit. He waved back and Mariko blushed with a giggle and turned back around.

"Oh, Kaoru," she heard Sakura whisper in a high mocking tone. "You are so divine! Will you take me away?"

"Shut up, Sakura," Mariko muttered from the corner of her mouth, but couldn't help her smile.

"Or is it Hikaru that is your favorite?" Sakura smiled.

"It's Kaoru, make no mistake on that."

"But how can you tell which one is which?"

"I'll have to show you some time."

"Today after school?"

"Sure, why not?"

The bell rang and the girls stood up to walk to the door, but Mariko's arm was caught and she was spun around and pulled into a body and arms that she welcomed to wrap around her.

"You look beautiful today, Princess," Kaoru murmured, making her blush and smile, looking down.

"You flatter me," she whispered. He grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to the shell of her ear.

"I'll flatter you even more when you get to the Host Club today," he whispered quietly, making her shiver at his breath brushing her skin.

"You wouldn't mind if people knew that you and I are together, right?" Mariko wondered, thinking she had better ask now before she blurted it to Sakura later. Kaoru looked at her with wide eyes filled with puzzlement.

"What people?"

"Well, I can't very well keep it from Sakura, at least." She felt her heart race in panic as he just stared at her for a moment. He grinned, devilishly then shrugged.

"Go ahead," he said. "But _only_ Sakura."

"I know. I wouldn't want you to lose business," she smirked and winked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class," she whispered.

"Alright," he whined. "I'll see you later." He let her go and she walked toward the door where Sakura stood waiting for her with wide eyes filled with a shock and curiosity. They walked down the hall toward their next class and Sakura just stared at her.

"Well?!" Sakura nearly screeched. "What was that about?!"

Mariko looked at her and pulled the blonde close to whisper in her ear.

"This is a secret, ok?" she whispered and Sakura nodded quickly. "Kaoru is my boyfriend."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe that you and---"

"Don't say it!" Mariko told Sakura as they sat at a lunch table. "It's a secret, remember?"

"Well, yes, but I still cannot believe it!"

"I know! I feel like I'm in a dream!"

"You are so lucky. I do not have a boyfriend," Sakura sulked a bit.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Mariko murmured. "Someone will come along."

"I hope so," the blonde mumbled.

"In the meantime, you're stuck with me," Mariko smiled, making Sakura giggle. "And I am inviting you to my house for dinner tonight. And I will not take no for an answer."

Sakura looked at her friend in disbelief, but she only smiled as she took a bite of rice from her tray.

"Really?" Sakura breathed and Mariko simply nodded. "I will have to ask my parents."

"Tell them who I am," Mariko replied, quickly. "Use my whole name, and tell them who my father is then give them my cell phone number." She pulled a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Sakura who stared at her in wonder.

"What does all this have to do with dinner?"

"Just have them call me if they have any questions."

Sakura nodded and took the paper then placed it in a book.

"Excuse me," a male voice with an odd accent suddenly called to Sakura on her right, making her jump and look up. "Is this seat taken?"

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the look of this young man. He was tall, and slender with short, curly, black hair and sky blue eyes on pale skin. Mariko couldn't keep her eyes away from him either, but she was a bit more subtle about it.

"Th-This seat?" Sakura hoped, pointing at the seat next to her.

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"No, the seat isn't taken," Mariko replied for her entranced friend. The boy looked at Mariko and nodded in respect and thanks then slid into the seat.

"So, Sakura," Mariko called, making the blonde jump and look away from the handsome boy now sitting next to her. "How was your vacation?"

"What?" Sakura's voice cracked.

"Your three-day vacation," Mariko repeated with a smile. "How was it?"

"Oh!" the blonde chirped and laughed nervously. "It was nothing special. We just went to France for a while."

"You call a trip to France nothing special?!" Mariko's voice cracked.

"We go there at least once a month," Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever!" Mariko smiled then glanced at the boy sitting next to her friend. He seemed to be, lonely. As if he had no one in this world at all. She remembered how she used to feel that way a lot, and decided that such a handsome young man shouldn't be so alone.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked up with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Mariko repeated.

"John," he replied. "John Stewart."

"Not from around here, are you?"

"No. I'm from Ireland."

"Ireland?" Sakura suddenly breathed, staring at John.

"Yes," he said, looking at her.

"I have always wanted to visit Ireland!" she grinned. "I find the whole place so fascinating!"

For the first time since meeting him, Mariko saw a smile creep across his face as he looked at the blonde. Mariko smirked as the two continued their conversation about Ireland and they learned more about the young man. Mariko knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…with her sister, and an Irishman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think the Host Club has planned for today?" Sakura asked as she and Mariko walked to the Third Music Room. "I mean a theme?"

"I'm not sure," Mariko replied honestly. "But I do know that this Friday they're putting together a Masquerade Ball to the theme of Phantom of the Opera."

"Did your boyfriend tell you that?" Sakura teased and Mariko gave a mock smile.

"No," she replied. "Tamaki told me. I saw him this weekend."

"Do you have _all_ the hosts at your beck and call?" Sakura teased again.

"No, it was a business thing between his dad and mine. We just sat around in a room and talked." Mariko purposely left out the fact that they had fought a bit and she ended up telling him something about herself she never really told anyone.

Whatever went on between her and her friends was between her and the friends she was with. No one else needed to know what she did with them if they were alone. However, she wanted to tell Sakura everything, partially because they were sisters, but mostly because she liked Sakura that much and she never really had a friend like her.

They stopped in front of the Third Music Room, and Mariko couldn't help but smile at the thought of the twins being on the other side of the door. She and Sakura pushed the doors open and peeked inside.

"Welcome!" the Host Club called and the girls couldn't believe their eyes. They were all dressed in colonial style clothing used mainly in the western countries, but they were a bit raggedy, and a few of the boys had eye patches, sashes and hats on.

Opening the door they found a pirate crew.

"Saku-chan!" Honey called and ran toward her. He wore a little red sash across his forehead and his outfit was composed of mostly blue and he wore big brown pirate boots. "Do you think pirates eat cake?"

"I'm sure they do, Honey!" Sakura smiled, and Honey cheered as he dragged her toward a couch. Mariko looked around the room, noticing that she didn't see Hikaru or Kaoru around then turned to Tamaki who walked toward her. He was dressed as a pirate captain with a brown leather three-point hat and different colors of clothing from his red vest to his black boots. He had a belt running across his chest to his waist that was meant to be for a sword and a purple sash across his forehead.

"Where are the twins?" Mariko asked a bit sadly.

"Changing," he replied simply. "They had something special planned for you. Put this on." He held up a blindfold and she looked at him in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Just go on," Tamaki said. "Trust me. I made them promise not to do anything too horrible to you."

They smirked at each other, but Mariko let him blindfold her. She felt his hands rest on her shoulders and he guided her around the room, but she couldn't tell where. She heard a curtain slide and felt Tamaki's hands let her go. The curtain sounded again, and she whipped her head around in confusion.

"Tamaki?"

"He left, Princess," she heard a familiar voice tell her. She looked ahead of her where the voice had come from and tried to see through her blindfold.

"Hikaru? What's going on?"

"Just stay still."

She felt him wrestle with the knot of her blindfold and pulled it from her eyes. She gasped and slapped her hands to her mouth when she saw what was in front of her.

Kaoru stood in a presentation pose in a pirate outfit of his own with a long red jacket over mostly black clothes under it, and a sky blue sash over his forehead. Hikaru wore the same except he had a pink sash across his forehead, but it was the thing he was presenting that made Mariko gasp.

It was a lavender Victorian ball gown that had white lace around the "V" neck on the bodice, and a light purple rose at the waist where the bodice met the skirt. The gown was on a dummy that also had arms and the arms were adorned with matching white gloves, and in one hand the dummy held a pastel purple mask to cover the eyes on a stick that also had purple feathers sticking up from it above the mask. The mask itself was lined all around the eyes and outlined with silver sequins.

"Wha---? " Mariko tried. "Wha-Wha---?"

"I think she's speechless," Hikaru grinned and walked out from behind her to see her face. She was staring with wide disbelieving eyes at the dress and glancing from either of the twins. Her mouth was hanging open, but there was a slight smile on her face telling the twins this face was a good face.

"It's for you," Kaoru stated the obvious.

"I guessed as much, but for what?" Mariko breathed in as many words as she was able.

"For the Masquerade on Friday," they smiled, and walked to either side of her, took her arms and walked her toward it.

"How did you manage this?" she wondered as she stroked her fingers down the skirt and stared at it.

"Rose Destler," they replied. "You remember her?"

That snapped her out of her trance and she looked at the brothers in horror.

"What?"

"You had her get a dress for me?" she asked, hesitantly. She knew that Rose hated her for some reason, but she wasn't sure why, and she didn't like the idea of Rose getting anything for her because something could "accidentally" go wrong with whatever it was.

"We didn't tell her who it was for, if that's what you're worried about," Hikaru said, and Mariko frowned at him. It was as though he had read her mind.

"Hikaru?" she prompted an explanation as to how he knew.

"Can we talk alone?" he said quickly, knowing what it was she wanted. She looked at Kaoru who was frowning at him as well, and asked him if it was alright with her eyes. He nodded when he looked at her and Mariko nodded at Hikaru who grabbed her arm and pulled her out of ear-shot of Kaoru.

"_What is wrong with him?!_" she thought. He pulled her in front of him and looked at her seriously.

"What's going on between you and Rose?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_."

"How would _I_ know?!" he frowned.

"Because of the way you told me that you didn't tell Rose who the dress was for. It was like you knew why you shouldn't have told her."

Hikaru straightened and let her go.

"Rose doesn't like you," he started.

"Thank you Mr. Exposition!" Mariko hissed sarcastically.

"If you would let me finish, there's more!"

Mariko looked at him in shock then cast her eyes down but said nothing.

"She talked to me at the beach on Saturday. She said you were trying to take Kaoru away from me…"

Mariko looked at him in surprise.

"Naturally I saw right through her facade. She's known to be a scheming witch, and jealousy makes her even more evil."

"But why does she hate me and why would she say that I'm trying to steal Kaoru from you?"

"After she said that, she tried offering me something, but I didn't stick around to hear about it. I told her to leave you alone."

Mariko looked around in thought.

"So she's jealous that you're hanging out with me," she realized softly.

"Bingo," Hikaru said. They were silent for a moment as Mariko thought then looked at him in concern.

"What do _you_ think?"

"About what?"

"Do _you_ think I'm trying to steal Kaoru away from you?"

Hikaru sighed and looked everywhere else but at her. He knew she didn't mean it, and that she couldn't help her feelings for his brother. In all truth, he didn't think she was necessarily _stealing_ Kaoru from him, but taking up his time the way she did was a bit irritating. He only wanted Kaoru's happiness, and Mariko was nice enough to have them do things _together_ with her. He finally looked at her and she was looking back at him in worry.

"I think you like Kaoru, and if he wants something, you'll give it to him. You seem like that kind of girl. He asked for my approval of you because he thought I didn't like you at first. And trust me, if _I_ have a problem with anything, you'll find out about it."

Mariko looked at him in surprise but nodded.

"Now, go to him. He's been dying to know what you think of your outfit."

"Come with me," she smiled and gripped his wrist as she started back toward Kaoru.

"Is everything ok?" Kaoru hoped and Mariko smiled with a nod. She let go of Hikaru and he walked toward his twin to stand next to him. Mariko placed a hand on her chin in thought and circled the gown to examine it. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at her conduct and Hikaru just shook his head. She stood in front of the dress, examined the front then turned to the twins.

"It's gorgeous," she smiled at them and wrapped an arm around each twins' neck in a hug. "Thank you, boys." She pushed away. "I'll wear it with my head held high Friday night."

Kaoru grinned and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to death.

"Don't you have girls waiting for you?" she laughed and Kaoru let her go.

"Yeah," he said in a bit of a whine.

"Come on," he smiled and he was about to walk out behind Hikaru when Mariko caught his arm and pulled him toward her. He spun around and she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her lips to his. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her as his tongue began exploring her mouth. He loved kissing her because she was as accepting of his mouth as he was of hers. Her hands glided down to his chest but he still held her close, not wanting to pull away from her lips just yet.

"Kaoru," she muttered on his mouth. "The girls."

He made a noise of protest, making Mariko giggle on his lips. She stroked her tongue against his once more then pulled away slowly. He made a whining noise and Mariko merely smiled at him.

"You have girls waiting for the 'Brotherly Love'."

**A/N:** Some people...(and i don't mean anyone recently)...say that I give too much detail when it comes to the kissing scenes...is there anybody else uncomfortable with this? Reviews please.


	16. Plans Gone Wild

**A/N:** I have no idea where this title came from...

_**Chapter 16: Plans Gone Wild**_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted at his brother and drew a plastic sword, making the girls sitting on the couch gasp. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a devilish grin and drew his own sword, making the girls gasp. Mariko sat straight up from leaning back on the couch and looked at them in concern. The two began sword fighting, and the girls screamed in delight. They parried like amateurs, but she didn't expect any more from them.

"Kaoru, be careful," she whispered. Even though she knew it was pretend, he could still get hurt. He glanced at her just as he shoved Hikaru away and winked as if he heard her and wanted to assure her. She smiled and sat back, a bit more relaxed. The twins continued their sword game, until Hikaru's sword hit Kaoru's arm and Kaoru shouted in pain a bit dramatically.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried and dashed toward his brother who was now sitting on the floor hugging his arm. It suddenly dawned on Mariko what these two were doing. This was a set up, of course! They were doing their normal brotherly love act, and she had almost thought it was real. She suddenly realized that they were getting to her. There really was no way of escaping being attracted to them.

"I'm alright, Hikaru," Kaoru said in a small voice. "It's just my arm."

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Kaoru," Hikaru replied, rolling Kaoru's sleeve up over his shoulder and the girls leaned in to see a red mark on his bicep. "I'll take care of it." Hikaru leaned toward Kaoru's arm and brushed his lips against his skin.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered. The girls screamed with delight and Mariko blushed a bit, unexpectedly to her. Kaoru looked at her in a bit of surprise and she looked away quickly. She was blushing because she was imagining a different scenario. She was imagining _Kaoru's_ lips on _her_ skin, and enjoying it a little too much.

"_Ok, Mariko,_" she thought. "_Just sit way back and look away._" She sat all the way back in her seat and wrung her hands in her lap as she looked down. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru and gestured toward the couch and they walked toward Mariko. They sat themselves on either side of her and Kaoru leaned close to her ear.

"I saw you blush, Mariko," he whispered. "Were you influenced by the brotherly love?"

"No," Mariko's voice cracked. "I was just flustered thinking that you were really hurt."

"Of course, Princess," he murmured. "I'm not hurt." He leaned out and Mariko nodded with a small smile. He suddenly had an idea that he knew would send her up the wall, and leaned in close to her ear. "I'm able to…do things."

"Things?" Mariko frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru grinned at her devilishly.

"You know what I mean, Mariko," he whispered. "Think about it."

She did and he watched in amusement as she looked up at him in disbelief with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Kaoru," she breathed. "Don't talk like that!"

"But that's what I'm supposed to do," he said blankly.

"But you shouldn't favor me so much," she whispered. "The others might find out."

"You can't tell me you're not jealous when I talk to these other girls."

"I know it's your job."

"Really?" Kaoru smirked and Mariko frowned at him. He stood up and walked to the other side of the girl next to Hikaru and began whispering in her ear along with Hikaru. Mariko felt her hands involuntarily clench. Why was she so upset?

"_You're upset because he's your boyfriend and he's whispering to another girl,_" she thought. "_I don't care if it's his job! He's __my__ boyfriend!_"

"Obviously you can't keep their attention forever," an all too familiar voice cooed to her left where Kaoru had been sitting. She looked over and saw Rose sitting there smugly with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I beg your pardon?" Mariko wondered without sounding annoyed.

"I believe you heard me, Miss Hasigawa," she murmured. "You think that you have control of the Hitachiin twins, don't you? I have some news for you: They do what they want when they want. As soon as they're bored with you, which won't take long, they'll leave you behind like an old rag."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mariko wondered honestly.

"To tell you about someone who would never dream of doing that to you," Rose smiled evilly. "I believe you know him as well."

"Exactly when are you planning on telling me who he is?" Mariko was getting annoyed with this girl. Rose leaned forward and smiled wickedly at her.

"Yukio Hayate," Rose whispered. Mariko saw red immediately. Of course she was talking about him, he infected everything and everyone around him like the disease he was. She didn't think about what she was doing until she was doing it. She gripped Rose by the arms, making her drop the cup of tea, and Mariko shoved her to the back of the couch as she stood over her and looked her in the eye.

"Say it again," Mariko hissed. "I dare you!"

"Mariko!" she heard Tamaki yell in anger, but she ignored him.

"You don't know _anything_ about me or him, so don't pretend you're doing him a favor by trying to get me to fall for him. He's nothing to me and he always will be. The fact that you're helping him tells me something about you: That you would do anything to get whatever it is you want, but trust me, he's not worth working with."

"Mariko!" the twins shouted and pulled her away from Rose, as Tamaki walked toward the green eyed girl.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki hoped as he knelt down to Rose. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were as round as saucers.

"Tamaki!" she cried. "I don't know why she did that! She just suddenly became violent!"

"_Little witch!_" Mariko thought.

"Mariko?" she heard Sakura call behind her and she spun around to look at her as the twins let her go. "What did you do?"

All eyes shot to Mariko as she simply stood there. Her face was expressionless and she didn't hint that she was upset if she was.

"She's gone insane!" Rose cried and pointed at her then gripped Tamaki's sleeve as he stood. "You shouldn't service her any more, Tamaki! She's unpredictable! What if she strikes at one of you next time?!"

"_And she's a good actress_," Mariko thought. She turned around slowly, her face still expressionless and looked at Tamaki then bowed to everyone's surprise.

"Excuse me, Tamaki," she murmured then stood tall. "I should get home now. Thank you…" She glanced at Tamaki with an almost unreadable expression. "…for everything." She turned and took her bag from a chair and walked out of the room.

"Mariko! Wait!" Sakura called running after her and everyone looked around at each other. Hikaru suddenly glared at Rose who he noticed was smiling slightly because she thought no one was looking. He marched toward her and shoved Tamaki out of the way and stood Rose up by her arms.

"What did you tell her?!" he demanded.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called pulling at his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"She hates her, Kaoru!" Hikaru spat, not looking away from Rose. "Rose is jealous of Mariko!"

"_She_ attacked _me_, Hikaru!" Rose cried.

"The hell she did! And _you_ provoked her!"

"Hikaru!" Tamaki called and with that Hikaru let go of her with a small shove.

"You two go after her," he ordered the twins. They looked at him in disbelief, but nodded and ran after the two girls. Tamaki stared at Rose as she looked at him in dismay.

"Well!" she gasped. "I suppose the whole Host Club has gone mad from it's customers to its hosts!"

"Mori, Honey, Kyouya," Tamaki called, not taking his eyes away from Rose. "Take care of these girls. I'll be back."

The three nodded, knowing that Tamaki was serious, and they went to their task. Tamaki walked toward Rose and stood directly in front of her.

"Come with me, please."

She nodded and he turned to walk into a small room connected to the room they were in. He let her go in first and shut the door behind them.

"Did you want to spend some time alone with me, Tamaki?" Rose smiled seductively and rested her arms on his shoulders.

"I didn't want to embarrass you out there," he smirked, and pulled her arms away from him. She frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Mariko didn't attack you for no reason as you said. You provoked her."

"I beg your---?!"

"You are a great actress, Rose," Tamaki interrupted as he walked around her, his hands behind his back. "It's too bad that I know all about yours and Yukio's scheme. I must say, it's quite your style. However, you underestimated her, and the twins."

Rose felt her blood boil and spun around to stare down Tamaki's back.

"I haven't underestimated _anything_!" she snapped. "When Yukio and I are through, we will rip those three apart and keep the pieces for ourselves! That _is_ after all the whole point! And along with them, we will have their franchise! For me, the Hitachiins' mother's designs, and for him, the Hasigawa Law Firm! It will be perfect!"

Tamaki said nothing and merely turned to face her then walked toward her again.

"And now I know that you truly are low," he murmured, and realization snapped in Rose's mind.

"You _didn't_ know about our plan, did you?" she breathed. "You were bluffing!"

"I will say this to you once, Rose," he said, ignoring her accusation. "If you leave Mariko alone, you can still receive the services of the host club, but obviously you will have to designate a different host. Can you do that?"

Rose stared at him in disbelief. To give up now on her plans just because Tamaki now knew of it would be absurd! She wasn't so easily swayed over this Host Club. If her plans went through properly, and it seemed it was working almost perfectly, she would have everything she wanted and wouldn't need the Host Club. She didn't need it now.

"If I say no?" she wondered with a sly smile.

"You can walk out of those doors and never come back," Tamaki replied. "And just know that we will look out for Mariko."

"We?" Rose reiterated, cocking an eyebrow in intrigue. "So she has you _all_ under control, does she?"

"We are her friends, not her slaves. She has no 'control' over us."

"Well, then perhaps I should work quickly, shouldn't I?"

"Leave her alone, Rose."

"That's what Hikaru said."

"And don't talk to my hosts outside host club hours."

Rose turned, flipping her hair in his face and opened the door slightly.

"You're making a big mistake, Tamaki."

"What would that be?"

"Making an enemy of me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mariko!" Sakura called, still running after her.

"Leave me alone, Sakura!" Mariko called back but didn't look back. "Apparently you get hurt being around me! I might attack _you!_"

"Mariko!" the twins called and she stopped dead. They came after her? Why? Tamaki must have sent them after her because they would never leave their posts like that. "Mariko, please. Tell us what happened."

"Does it matter?" Mariko trembled without looking at any of them as they all stood behind her.

"It matters to us," Sakura said.

"We all know you would never do what you did for no reason," Hikaru said.

"Just tell us what she did," Kaoru pleaded.

"What difference would it make?!" Mariko spat whipping around to face them. "I lashed out and it's gonna get me in trouble!"

"But if you were provoked---" Sakura tried.

"It doesn't matter!" Mariko cried, tears beginning to form. "It was wrong!"

"Stop it!" Kaoru shouted. All eyes shot to him as he marched toward her and stood in front of her.

"Stop it," he whispered. "They are not worth your pain. Rose and Yukio are just jealous." Kaoru caressed her cheek with his hand and looked deep into her watery eyes. "I can't stand seeing you like this."

Mariko threw her arms around him and he hugged her close. She didn't cry but he was glad she didn't. He hated seeing her cry.

"Kaoru," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Mariko?" Hikaru suddenly called, and the couple turned to him.

"You can't leave without your dress," he smirked and Mariko gasped.

"That's right!" she breathed then looked at Kaoru. "I completely forgot!"

"We'll have it delivered to your house," Kaoru smiled.

"What dress?" Sakura asked and Mariko smirked at her.

"I'll tell you at dinner tonight," she said, then turned to the twins. "I think I'd better go home now. I have a feeling I'll be getting a phone call soon."

"I asked my parents about dinner," Sakura informed her.

"Then I'll be getting a phone call _very_ soon."

"Why don't you stay?" the twins asked.

"Because, there are some things that need to be done before dinner," she said as truthfully as she could. The thing was, she could have stayed longer, but she wanted to go home and prepare her father for dinner.

"Can we come to dinner?!" the twins asked excitedly and Mariko glanced at them in horror.

"No!" she cried then cleared her throat after seeing their shocked expressions. "I mean, not tonight, ok?"

The twins glanced at each other in confusion, but nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled, and looked up at Kaoru. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're sure you're alright?" Kaoru hoped and she nodded.

"I'm fine," she whispered and left a kiss on his cheek then walked away with a good-bye to Sakura and Hikaru. As she walked down the hall, she found herself hoping she could talk to the Maddocks without too much trouble. They would call her soon, and she had to be grown up and careful about what she said. Not to mention her father was probably at home freaking out because she had called him before she got to the Host Club and told him that Sakura was coming for dinner tonight. It would be an interesting night.

**A/N:** Damn Rose and Yukio...WHY MUST I PLAGUE POOR MARIKO LIKE THIS?! I'm evil...lol! Reviews, please?


	17. Saigo, Meet Sakura

_**Chapter 17: Saigo, Meet Sakura**_

Mariko walked down the street, staring at the ground. Everything was going crazy today, and she only hoped that once she got home that dinner would go alright and her father wouldn't be too nervous. She was passing a park bench and decided to take a rest before finishing her venture home. She would call for a car, but she needed a walk to clear her head. She jumped when her phone rang and it was the ring tone of a number she didn't have in her phone. She realized that it must be Sakura's parents and hesitantly pulled it from her bag.

"_Come on, Mariko,_" she thought. "_You can do this. Just take a deep breath and answer the phone_." She took a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello?" a man's voice replied on the other end. "Is this Mariko Hasigawa?"

"Yes."

"My name is Daniel Maddock. I am Sakura's father."

"It's a pleasure speaking to you Mr. Maddock."

"I do not mean to be rude, but might we skip the pleasantries, Miss Hasigawa?"

"Of course. You're wondering about my inviting her to dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes. I am afraid she will not be able to make it for dinner at your home tonight, or any other night for that matter."

"Mr. Maddock---"

"I am sorry, but that is my decision. She has told me who your father is, and I do not want her around him."

"If you're afraid that we'll tell her something she shouldn't hear, you have nothing to worry about."

"And what would you tell her that she should not hear?"

"I'm sure you know, Mr. Maddock."

Silence. He must have been thinking or it had hit him and he was speechless from the shock.

"Mr. Maddock?"

"What did Saigo tell you?" he breathed.

"Everything," Mariko replied. "But that isn't the point. I met her my first day of school last week, and we are very good friends, almost like sisters, you might say and I don't want to ruin that with what I know. All I want is for her to come to dinner so that my father can have a chance to see her and talk to her. It's the least I can do for everything he's done for me. Believe me when I say that we won't even hint at the truth of her past. Just dinner and talk about everything else, I promise you."

Silence again. He was thinking, and Mariko held her breath, hoping he said yes. If she could do this, she knew her father would be so happy that he at least got to see what a fine young woman Sakura turned out to be.

"Alright," he said, finally. "I will let her go. But I have your word that you will not tell her anything?"

"Sir, you have my word," she nodded with a sigh of relief. "And if I break it, I give you full permission to kill me."

"Well, I do not think I want to do that," he laughed a bit. "And Miss Hasigawa?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Sakura was right about you."

Mariko frowned at his words.

"Right about what?"

"That you are a good person."

"I don't know about that," she scoffed.

"You cannot say that when you are willing to do this for your father when it might not have any benefit to you."

"If you only knew the half of it," she laughed and heard him chuckle slightly.

"Tell your father I said hello, please?"

"I will."

"Sakura will be there around six o'clock. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

"Very good. Good-bye, Miss Hasigawa."

"Call me Mariko. Thank you and good-bye, Mr. Maddock." There was a click on the other end when he hung up and Mariko took a deep breath. Now all that needed to be done was to tell her father and keep him calm.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Mariko, I can't do this!" Saigo said, pacing at the bottom step with Mariko standing next to the door. "Call her and tell her dinner is cancelled. Tell her something came up!"

"No!" Mariko argued. "I had to practically _beg_ her father to let her come, and now you don't want her to show?! Heck no! You're seeing this through!"

"This was not _my_ idea! This was _yours_! I didn't want this in the first place!"

"Well, you're getting it! She's your daughter, and she deserves to at least know you exist, no matter if she knows you're her father, she needs to know who you are as _my_ father. I want her to meet you."

Saigo stopped and stared at his daughter in disbelief. She was serious and he was afraid to argue. She could be scary when she was serious. The doorbell rang and they both jumped, turning their gaze to the door as Kristine walked toward it. Saigo ran off toward the music room, but Mariko grabbed his arm before he could reach it and dragged him back in front of the staircase.

"You are going to meet Sakura, father," she hissed through clenched teeth, and he swallowed in fear of Sakura and Mariko. "Open the door, Kristine."

Kristine bowed and opened the door. There stood a beautiful blonde girl of Mariko's age in a golden silk dress with three small tears that fell from her waist to below her knees and had a "V" neck with thin sleeves. Her blonde locks were pinned into a loose bun with a few strands hanging down the sides of her head in front of her ears, and she wore golden strapped heels to match the dress. Her gray eyes lit up as she saw Mariko and she ran in with open arms.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," Mariko laughed as the blonde hugged her then they held each other at arms length.

"My father was giving me a hard time about coming," Sakura confessed.

"It's ok," Mariko nodded, truly understanding why he was cautious. She placed a hand on Sakura's arm and led her toward Saigo. "Sakura, this is my father, Saigo Hasigawa. Dad, this is Sakura Maddock."

Saigo stared at Sakura in shock for a moment. She _was_ beautiful, just as Mariko had said, and thank God she had taken on more of her mother as Mariko had. He could see the life in her eyes as he had seen when he first met Akina, and it took everything within him not to cry as she smiled up at him. He held a hand out for her to shake.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura," he said meaning it more than she would ever know. She smacked his hand away and ran at him, throwing her arms around his chest for a hug. This caught him completely off guard. Mariko had mentioned that she was forward, but he didn't expect her to be _this_ forward. He looked at Mariko, silently asking her what to do.

"Hug her," she mouthed and he swallowed. He looked down at Sakura who had yet to let him go and slowly wrapped his arms around her, making Mariko smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet _you_ Mr. Hasigawa," she smiled as she pulled away. Saigo let go reluctantly, wanting to hug his daughter a bit longer. "Mariko has told me much about you."

"She has?" Saigo frowned at his daughter. "All good things, I hope."

"Mostly," Sakura smiled, jokingly. "No, I am kidding. She praises you all the time."

"I take it you two hang out with each other a lot?"

"Oh, yes! We are practically sisters!" Sakura wrapped an arm around Mariko's shoulders and grinned at them both.

"_If you only knew, Sakura,_" Mariko thought.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" Saigo said, gesturing toward the direction of the dining room.

"I think we shall," Mariko replied, mockingly. Saigo rolled his eyes, and Mariko stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should be careful," he warned as they walked down the hall. "You could catch flies that way."

The girls looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Ew!" they said, and then laughed together. Saigo felt his heart clench. His two girls under one roof after so long. It had been too long that the girls had been without one another, and he was so glad that fate decided to give him one more chance to be a good father. Whether Sakura knew he was her father or not, he would take full advantage of this chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is the story with the dress?" Sakura asked Mariko as they and Saigo sat at the dinner table, the girls on either side of Mr. Hasigawa.

"What dress?" Saigo wondered and looked at Mariko.

"Oh," Mariko said, wiping her mouth as a few servants cleared the table. "The twins had a dress made for me for the Masquerade Ball on Friday. You'll see it when they have it delivered." She took a drink of her water and the too stared at her in shock. She loved the fact that they were always so shocked when she told them something important in a casual fashion. Sakura really took after Saigo that way, and it showed to her and him.

"They had a dress made for you?!" Saigo asked, disbelieving and Mariko simply nodded.

"So you don't have to worry about getting me a dress, daddy," she smiled sweetly, and he smiled mockingly.

"Is it pretty?" Sakura hoped and Mariko leaned forward on the table.

"It's gorgeous!" she grinned.

"How did they know your size?" Saigo wondered, protectively. Mariko looked at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Maybe Kaoru figured it out from the many times he's held me," she shrugged, taking another drink of water. Saigo glared at her as Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Saigo shot a look at Sakura when she made the noise and she immediately cast her eyes down on her lap but still smiled.

"I am sorry, Mr. Hasigawa," she smiled. "It is a logical explanation." She giggled a bit harder, and soon was laughing almost hysterically. Saigo looked back at Mariko who smiled and shrugged as she leaned on the table.

"It _is_ logical, dad," she smiled and glanced at Sakura again who was still laughing. "So, Sakura how's John?"

Sakura immediately stopped laughing and looked up at Mariko with wide eyes.

"John?" she breathed.

"Yes, John," Mariko nodded as she sat back in her chair with an amused smirk on her face. "You know? Black curly hair, sky-blue eyes, really cute and Irish?"

Sakura's face turned deep red and Saigo looked at her with a bit of a smile. He loved seeing his girls tease each other.

"He's---" she tried. "What do you mean by 'How is he?'?"

"Come on," Mariko rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you two clicked at lunch today. You can't tell me you didn't see him after that."

Sakura's blush deepened as she sat back in her chair.

"Do we have to discuss this in front of your father?" she mumbled and Mariko couldn't help but chuckle.

"I tell him everything anyway," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Now, Mariko," Saigo scolded and the girls looked up at him in shock. "If she doesn't want to discuss it, don't push her. She's uncomfortable, so leave it alone."

Mariko couldn't help but stare at her father in total and utter disbelief. He was already getting protective with Sakura. This could either be a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Fine," she breathed. "Never mind, then." The three were silent for a moment and Saigo got a brilliant idea.

"Sakura?" he called as he turned to her and she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see some pictures of Mariko through the years?"

"Dad, don't take her down the 'Hall of Shame', please," Mariko whined but the two ignored her.

"I would _love_ to see pictures of her!" Sakura grinned and they got up, leaving their napkins on the table, and walked down to the hall with Saigo leading Sakura.

"No!" Mariko called, standing and running after them. "Please! I beg of you! Don't make her see these!"

"The twins had no problem with seeing these," Saigo retorted making her stop dead and stare at his back in disbelief.

"Hikaru and Kaoru saw them?!"

"I thought you knew?"

"NO!"

"Oh, sorry," Saigo shrugged and winked at Sakura as she giggled. Mariko growled in frustration and ran after them. Saigo showed off the many pictures that covered the walls on the either side of the hall as Mariko hung her head in shame, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe her father was doing this. It was the most humiliating thing ever, but he couldn't seem to grasp that concept. The doorbell suddenly rang and they all jumped and looked down the hall, watching Kristine, the maid, walk to the door.

"I'll get it!" Mariko shouted and bolted for the door with Sakura and Saigo following behind in a walk. Mariko flung the door open but all that sat on the step was a tall box which she frowned at.

"_They would leave the dress just sitting out here like this?_" she thought, but shrugged it off and pulled it over the threshold.

"Miss Hasigawa, you should let some of the servants take care of that," Kristine pleaded, thinking she was going to get in trouble.

"It's alright, Kristine," Mariko assured her, struggling to get the box inside. "I'd rather this one be handled by my own hands."

"Is this the dress?" Sakura and Saigo asked together, making all three of them jump as Saigo and Sakura turned to each other with wide eyes as Mariko stared at the two with a slight smile.

"Yeah," she said quickly. "Wanna see?"

Sakura nodded with a grin on her face and giggled as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Saigo looked at her with a frown but smiled at her giddiness.

"Ok," Mariko grinned. "Here it is!" She opened the box and Sakura gasped at what she saw and Saigo's eyes went as round as saucers.

"Mariko!" Sakura breathed. "It's gorgeous!"

"That's what _I_ said!" Mariko giggled and the girls clasped hands, jumping up and down and giggling.

"They got that for you?" Saigo couldn't believe it and Mariko nodded as she and Sakura ran back to him and pulled him toward the dress.

"Well, daddy?" Mariko asked, wanting his opinion. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Y-Yes," he managed. He had never seen anything finer than that dress since Akina died because she had always had fine clothes. It wasn't even that this dress before him was beautiful, which it was, but it was the fact that the twins had gone through so much effort for Mariko. They got her a dress that was gorgeous and her favorite color then had it delivered to her house after showing it to her. They were extremely attentive.

"Dad?" Mariko prompted. "You're going spacey again." She waved her hand in front of his face and he shook away his stare at the dress.

"This had to have cost them a fortune!" Saigo said, not knowing what else to say.

"They had one of their 'friends' make it up," Mariko replied vaguely. "I'm sure it didn't cost much."

"Pray tell, how did you thank them?" Sakura smirked and Saigo glared at Mariko in suspicion.

"I thanked them with a hug," Mariko said, innocently.

"And…?" Saigo prompted, knowing there was probably more. Mariko closed the box and shrugged.

"And I gave Kaoru a kiss," she muttered. "Kristine? Could you have this taken to my room?"

"_Where_ did you kiss him?" Saigo demanded, crossing his arms. Sakura glanced between them in horror, not knowing that her sly remark would start an argument between this lovely father and daughter.

"Dad," Mariko sighed, turning to him. "He's my boyfriend. I am now _allowed_ to make out with him."

"Mariko---"

"Not in front of the guest, daddy!" Mariko ran next to Sakura and pulled her close. "You're scaring her!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as Saigo sighed in irritation. These people were fun, and they were involving her in their games! She could get used to visiting here more often.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I think it is time I go home now," Sakura said, standing from the couch in the den where she, Mariko and Saigo had been talking for a while. "It is almost nine o'clock, and we have school tomorrow."

"No!" Mariko howled and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm as she tried to make her way to the door. "You have to stay longer!"

"I have been here for three hours!" Sakura reminded her friend with a laugh.

"But there's still so much!" Mariko whined back, referring to everything about what had happened over the past several days she had been attending Ouran. Mariko had told almost every detail to Sakura, and in turn, Sakura had vowed to stay by Mariko no matter what the score. The three of them had spent the better part of two hours talking about their lives, sharing stories and memories.

"Mariko, there is _always_ more when it comes to you," Sakura laughed again making Saigo chuckle and Mariko shot a glare at him.

"Let her go, Mariko," he murmured. "You'll see her tomorrow."

"Alright," Mariko groaned and let go of Sakura's arm reluctantly. The father and daughter stood up to walk Sakura to the door as she dialed her home to have a car pick her up. While she talked to her parents for a moment, Mariko looked up at her father and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her with a frown of wonder.

"What?"

"We can get her to stay," Mariko whispered with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, young lady!" he hissed back, and Mariko simply shrugged.

"What? I wasn't gonna tell her _that_," she replied. "I gave my word to her father, and I intend on keeping it. But who knows when _you_ will get to see her again?"

"We can discuss this later," Saigo suggested as he noticed Sakura hang up her phone.

"The car should be here in about ten minutes," she said with a smile as they reached the door.

"Perfect!" Mariko grinned and took the blonde's hands. "That's just enough time for me to show you something!" Mariko dragged Sakura to her music room and let go of her to run to the piano. Saigo followed them in a walk and stood in the threshold, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you going to play for us, love?" Saigo asked Mariko and she shuffled through some paper near the piano.

"Something not too long," she smirked making Sakura giggle and Saigo rolled his eyes. Mariko took a deep breath and played a few chords, then slowly came into a melody.

_On the wind  
__Cross the sea  
__Hear this song and remember  
__Soon you'll be  
__Home with me  
__Once upon a December_

Saigo sighed as he heard her sing that familiar song. It was a lullaby that Akina used to sing to her when she woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. That song reminded them of her, and neither of them thought she would ever sing it again.

_Dancing bears  
__Painted wings  
__Things I almost remember  
__And a song  
__Someone sings  
__Once upon a December  
__Someone holds me safe and warm  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__Across my memory_

Mariko began vocalizing, and Sakura simply smiled as her friend sang and played. She couldn't figure out why this song sounded so familiar to her. It was as if she had heard Mariko sing it before, but that was impossible because she had never even _known_ that Mariko could sing. It was starting to gnaw at her mind, and she knew it was going to keep her up all night now.

_Far away  
__Long ago  
__Glowing dim as an ember_

Another voice suddenly joined the mix of piano and song. Sakura's voice!

_Things my heart used to know  
__Things it yearns to remember_

The girls stared at each other as Sakura walked toward the piano and Saigo stayed where he was as he watched the girls sing together.

_And a song  
__Someone sings  
__Once upon a December..._

Mariko trailed her hand down the scale and hit a low note softly, but never took her eyes off of Sakura, as the blonde never took her eyes off of Mariko.

"How do you know that song?" Mariko finally breathed, wide eyed and confused.

"I do not know," Sakura admitted with the same look. "The words just sort of, came to me."

Saigo knew why she knew that song. Before he and his wife had given her to the Maddocks, Akina had sung to both of the girls when they were babies. That same lullaby that had been passed down by her family like a priceless heirloom was sung to them, and he was proud that both of his girls knew it well. There was suddenly a honk from outside making all three jump from their thoughts and whirl around to face the door.

"Your car, I would assume, Sakura," Saigo said, not at all fazed by what had just happened. He pushed off of the door frame and walked toward the front door as the girls looked back at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Sakura hoped.

"Definitely," Mariko nodded and she slipped out from between the piano bench and the piano to walk the blonde to the door.

"Good night, Sakura," Saigo nodded as she walked toward the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Hasigawa," she smiled, shaking his hand when he offered it to her.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," he smiled back and Mariko shook her head, making Sakura frown at her.

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Mariko dismissed it with a wave. "I'll see you at school. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night Mariko," Sakura smiled with a hug for her friend. "Good night Mr. Hasigawa!" She ran to her car and the father and daughter watched her get in and drive off as they waved to her.

"Why do you have to be so charming?" Mariko complained, jokingly making Saigo frown at her as she walked back into the house and he followed.

"Beg your pardon young lady?" he asked, closing the door.

"You heard me!" she said, whirling around with a mock angry look on her face. "She's gonna figure it out if you keep on with that whole 'the pleasure was all mine' bit!"

"I was being polite!" Saigo cried innocently. "If it had been anybody else you wouldn't be acting like this."

"But dad, you say stuff like that and eventually, she's gonna figure out why the pleasure is all yours!"

"You're making a big production out of a polite comment. Besides, as you pointed out earlier, I may never get…to…see her…again." Saigo bowed his head trying not to think about that, but the words made him think about it.

"Dad, I didn't mean that," Mariko said walking toward him and wrapping her arms around him. "I only meant that I don't know when her parents will let her come back."

Saigo nodded and wrapped his arms around the daughter he was there for. She knew this had to be ripping him apart inside, and if she could make Sakura stay, she would. But she had a life of her own that Saigo had given her up to. That was the part that she knew hurt him the most was the fact that he _gave her up_, and nothing could change it now.

"Did you at least enjoy the fact that she was here?" Mariko hoped.

"Yes," Saigo sighed in a shaky breath, and Mariko knew he was getting ready to cry. She pushed away from him to look at his face but he tried to turn away.

"Dad," she called, and he looked at her with watery eyes. "It's ok." He frowned in confusion at what she could mean. "You can cry in front of me. You'll still be my dad."

Saigo couldn't help but smile as a single tear squeezed from his eye. The daughter he had given up and the daughter he had kept had both been under the same roof, and he could only imagine how Akina would have balled at the sight if she had been there. Saigo hugged Mariko close again and buried his face in her hair as he shook in quiet sobs. Mariko simply held him tightly, knowing he needed to let this out or it would bottle up then blow up at some random moment.

"I love you, dad," she whispered. "You've got me forever."

"Thank you," he whispered in a trembling voice. "I love you too, sweetness."

**A/N: **Yeah, ok, I know men don't cry, but come on! The guy just had both his daughters under the same roof after years! That's gotta wreek havoc on the emotions, right?! Anyways, reviews, please?


	18. The Big Secret

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long! Things have been crazy. But, here's the next chapter...Enjoy!

_**Chapter 18: The Big Secret**_

"Did you get your dress, Mariko?" the Hitachiin twins whispered on either side of her as they all waited for the bell to ring. She smiled and glanced between them as they waited for her to blush or swoon…or both.

"Yes, I did," she smiled cutely at both of them. "My father and Sakura saw it too."

The twins stared at her with wide eyes and stood tall as they looked down at her.

"Really?" they asked, nervously and Mariko nodded.

"Now _Sakura_ wants one too," she smirked at her joke and she glanced at the twins as they looked at each other in horror.

"I'm kidding boys," she muttered so that they wouldn't go insane with stress. They sighed in relief and sat on either side of the desk in front of her.

"That was not nice of you Mariko," they said together, leaning close to her and she shrugged. "We'll have to play a punishment game when you get to the Host Club today."

"A what?" Mariko frowned and the twins just grinned. The bell rang and the two stood and walked casually to the door.

"Wait!" she called, grabbing her bag as students shuffled from the classroom. She caught up with them and pulled at one arm each, turning them around.

"What are punishment games?" she whispered.

"Nothing," they shrugged.

"Does it scare you?" Hikaru smirked leaning into her face.

"What's supposed to scare me?" Mariko wondered.

"The fact that you don't know what it is," Kaoru finished, also leaning into her. These two were extra devilish today, but she didn't mind, that just made _her_ more mischievous as well.

"Well, _your_ punishment games might be different from _mine_," she smirked, running a finger under Kaoru's chin slowly and gently. She turned and walked toward her next class, and the twins stared after her in surprise. She loved teasing them.

"Mariko!" Sakura called from behind and she whirled around to see the blonde shove her way between the twins. "Wait up!"

Mariko stopped and Sakura stopped trying to catch her breath.

"You look like your head was dipped in strawberry juice," Mariko laughed at Sakura's red complexion. "What's going on?"

"Jo---" Sakura gasped. "Jo--- John…"

"John Stewart?" Mariko asked if that was what Sakura was trying to say. Sakura nodded vigorously as she still panted.

"What about the blue-eyed one?" Mariko smirked.

"You know…the Ball?" the blonde panted, catching her breath and Mariko nodded. "He asked…me to go with him!"



Saigo dialed the phone number quickly on his cell phone, and held it to his ear. He had found out that Yukio had decided to play hooky today, and he was going to tell him a thing or two about treating his daughter the way he had. What better time than when Mariko wasn't around? She hated being in the middle of something she wanted nothing to do with, and he wouldn't drag her into this conversation by making the call while she was there.

The phone rang on the other side, and he tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in his study. He needed to talk to that boy and scare him into staying away from his daughter. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello. Hayate residence," the butler answered. "How may I serve you?"

"May I speak to Yukio Hayate, please?" Saigo replied.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Saigo Hasigawa."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before the butler said anything else.

"Hold please," he finally said. "I will see if the young master is here."

Saigo waited for what seemed like five minutes before someone came to the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Hasigawa," Yukio greeted charmingly and Saigo could hear his smirk of assumed triumph over the phone. "And what has compelled you to call me…on a school day? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Saigo retorted in a slight hiss.

"Touché, Mr. Hasigawa," Yukio commended. "I can see where Mariko gets her bite from."

"Speaking of my daughter, that's why I called, Yukio," Saigo replied as calmly as he could, knowing he should get right to the point as quickly as possible before he tried to reach through the phone and wring the boy's neck.

"I see," Yukio said. "Called to offer her to me, have you? I accept, whole-heartedly. She'll be well taken care of."

"Don't be cute, Yukio," Saigo hissed. "I don't have time for your low schemes. It really amazes me that you could be like this at age fifteen. Shouldn't you be worried about something else besides marriage? Perhaps buying the latest video game that suits your level of stupidity!"

"Temper, temper, Saigo," Yukio scolded calmly. "You'll give yourself a heart attack, old man."

"That's _Mr. Hasigawa_ to you, boy!" Saigo shot back. "If I were your father I would slap you for such insubordinance!"

"Insubordinance?" Yukio chuckled. "Are we in the military now, _General_ Hasigawa?"

"That's _Colonel_, you little brat! Stay away from my daughter!"

"Too bad I can't do that," Yukio murmured. "As much as I don't wanna get pummeled by you, I have to keep up this little game I have going. And after I get what I want, which I'm sure you know what that is, _you_ are going to be working for _me_."

"You think you'll have the firm the _second_ you marry Mariko?" Saigo laughed. "She won't get it until I _die_. That's part of her inheritance. And the firm won't go to _you_, it'll go to _her_."

"And _she_ will give it to _me_."

"In your slimy, pathetic, sadistic dreams!"

"She hates that firm, doesn't she, Saigo?"

Saigo was taken aback. How would this boy know that Mariko hated the firm? She didn't tell _anyone_ about her hatred for it! Of course, it showed whenever anyone even mentioned it. Wait! He was getting off track! This wasn't about Mariko hating the firm! This was about Yukio trying to take the firm through Mariko, something Saigo would _not_ allow!

"Don't run off subject, Yukio!" Saigo growled into the phone. "You leave Mariko alone or I swear, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"

"Bold words," Yukio complimented. "I hope you can back them up."

The phone clicked on the other end, and Saigo was fuming. He slammed his phone shut and threw it on a cushioned chair in front of him. This boy was more arrogant than he had originally thought. Of course he could back up his words! He was bigger than that shrimp of a teenager! Even the Hitachiin twins could kill him, what made him think Saigo couldn't!

"Damned, arrogant, little dirt-bag!" Saigo snarled as he walked to his desk. If he couldn't get to the boy directly, he would try going through the father. He sat down at his desk, snatched a pen from its surface and started scribbling out a letter on the first piece of paper he found.

_To Allen Hayate..._



"Mariko!" the twins called as she walked into the Third Music Room. They ran to her and dragged her toward a curtain where they all hid behind it with Mariko laughing in confusion.

"What's going on?" she laughed as they let go of her and Hikaru went hiding in a corner. She frowned at him for a moment but Kaoru spun her toward him and planted his lips to hers. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly melted into the kiss. She slowly broke the kiss and smiled in contentment.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Kaoru whispered.

"Do it again," she whispered back.

"With pleasure," he grinned. Their lips met again and Mariko immediately plunged her tongue into his mouth and explored it, making Kaoru's eyes open wide in surprise at her eagerness. He melted into it again when she bit his tongue slightly, and he held her closer to deepen the kiss. He groaned and she giggled on his lips as he tried to gather her tongue in his mouth to suck on it, but she fought it. He growled in annoyance and she finally gave up her tongue to him and he did what he wanted, making her groan in approval.

"Hikaru!" they all heard Tamaki call. "Kaoru! Come on! You have girls waiting!"

Kaoru groaned and pulled away from Mariko reluctantly.

"Kaoru," she whispered. His eyes slowly opened and their eyes locked.

"Yes, Princess?" he smirked.

"Will you and Hikaru come to my house tonight and hang out?"

"Of course we will, Princess," he smiled. "We'll walk you home and stick around at your house. How's that?"

"That would be perfect, my sweet," she whispered.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki called again. "Kaoru! Come on!"

"You'd better go before the lord gets _really_ angry," Mariko smirked.



"Haruhi?" Mariko called to the brown haired boy, and he looked up in wonder. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Haruhi replied hesitantly. He scooted over on the couch and Mariko sat down, wringing her hands in her lap.

She had tried to get the truth about Haruhi out of the twins, but they were awfully secretive about it, and she knew she wouldn't get anything out of Tamaki. Her curiosity _had_ to be satisfied, so she thought it best to go to the source. Maybe she could pick something up in Haruhi's behavior to help her figure it out.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked, jolting Mariko from her thoughts. The girl stared at his smiling face with wide eyes then shook her head.

"No, thank you," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Haruhi nodded. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Mariko sputtered. "I…uh…I just thought that we haven't really spent a lot of time together, and I wanted to get to know you."

"Oh, alright," he replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is Tamaki so protective of you?" Mariko blurted then mentally kicked herself for being so forward.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi frowned in confusion.

"Well, he just seems like he's protective of you," Mariko finished. "Like he has to protect all of you, but especially you."

"Oh, yes," Haruhi nodded. "Tamaki has this idea that we are all one big family and he is the father."

"Oh, really," Mariko smiled sweetly. "And because you're the newest member, he's very concerned about you."

"I suppose," Haruhi shrugged. "It also might be because---"

"Mariko!" the twins called, running at her. "What are you doing over here!"

"Talking with Haruhi, why?" Mariko replied with a frown of confusion. The twins seemed to be in a hurry to talk to her, which was a bit strange because when she talked to any of the other hosts, they pretty much left her alone.

"We…we…uh…need to talk to you," Hikaru stuttered, and Mariko narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him.

"About what?" she asked, and the twins looked at each other quickly.

"Just something," they replied, and Mariko knew something was up.

"No, thank you," she smiled in a sweet voice. "I'm very comfortable, right here." She scooted a bit closer to Haruhi who had been watching the scene in growing confusion.

"Please," Kaoru nearly whined, sitting on the other side of Mariko. "I missed you while you were here."

"I was right here!" Mariko laughed, looking at him nervously.

"Well, yes, but I couldn't---" He cut himself off when he saw Haruhi staring at them, still, and cleared his throat. Mariko sighed and turned to Haruhi.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Mariko wondered, and Haruhi nodded with a sweet smile.

"_Wow_," she thought. "_Sometimes he can look like a..._"

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she snapped her gaze at the twins, and they knew that she knew.

"Haruhi's a---!"

One twin covered her mouth as they led her to the adjoining room of the music room. They shoved her in first then slammed the door behind them, turning to Mariko.

"Now, Mariko," Hikaru tried, soothingly. "There's no need to make a big fuss."

"My ass, there isn't!" Mariko growled in more astonishment than anger. "Haruhi is a _girl_ and yet she's a _host_! That's crazier than the two of you being hosts!"

"Thank you," they said flatly, both their faces blank.

"Admit it, boys, the brotherly love thing may be popular, but it can be kinda creepy sometimes."

"_You_ liked it," they reminded her, grinning devilishly.

"I believe my exact words were, 'If it gets to the point of nauseating, then I'm leaving.' And don't go off subject! How is Haruhi a host!"

The boys were silent, but Mariko wasn't moving until she got an answer.

"Tamaki said he would explain everything if I figured it out on my own. Well, I did, now tell me."

The twins looked up at Mariko in shock then sighed in defeat.

"Ok," they shrugged, and stepped to either side of her.

"This would have been a while ago," Hikaru began. "Well, it was after school, and we were all here when Haruhi walked in with messy hair, glasses, a big sweater and pants."

"So?" Mariko shrugged. "That's what _I_ wore when I first started out here."

"Yeah, but _anyone_ could tell _you_ were a girl," the boys replied.

"We thought she was a boy," Kaoru continued. "Then, she broke an $80,000,000 vase, and milord decided to make her the Host Club's errand boy."

"Then she became a host to pay off her debt," Hikaru finished. "She actually finished paying it off according to Kyouya, now she stays here because she enjoys it."

"She _enjoys_ being mistaken for a boy?" Mariko wondered, more confused than she had ever been.

"Well, she doesn't really care about whether people think she's a boy or a girl," Kaoru explained. "She'll dress either way. But she was acting as a boy to pay off her debt."

"And _that's_ why Tamaki is so protective of her?" Mariko thought, and the twins looked at her in surprise. "It's because he has a crush on her, isn't it?"

"No, no," Hikaru protested. "Milord's got this whole family thing---"

"Haruhi told me about that," Mariko interrupted. "But it makes more sense to me that, because she's a girl, and he knows her, and he's protective of her that he would have a crush on her. Don't you think so?"

The twins looked at each other in evaluation of their thoughts. It _did_ make sense, and they had always thought that there was something going on with Tamaki and Haruhi, (mostly Tamaki) but they didn't have any sure evidence.

A knock on the door made the three jump, and it opened to reveal Tamaki with an angry look on his face.

"You two left your customers abandoned!" he growled at the twins. "Play with Mariko on your _own_ time!"

"But, Milord, she---"

"No buts!" Tamaki interrupted the twins. "The girls are getting restless!"

"I know about Haruhi, Tamaki," Mariko whispered. "They were explaining the whole thing to me. It's _my_ fault."

Tamaki looked at her in shock, blinking his wide eyes a few times.

"You…know?" he breathed and Mariko nodded. "You…You won't tell will you?"

"Of course not!" Mariko laughed. "Who do you with I am!" She sauntered out of the room, and the three boys stared after her. Tamaki turned to the twins who immediately stood at attention and saluted.

"Get to work!"

"Yes, sir, Milord!"

**A/N:** Questions you have, I'm sure. Suggestions, advice...anything is appreciated at this point. Reviews!


	19. Betrayal

**A/N: **I am SO sorry it took me this long! But, i finally got the inspiration to write the 19th chapter! yay! I'll tell ya bout it later, enjoy!

_**Chapter 19: Betrayal**_

"Well," Yukio sighed as he stood on one side of a pillar and Rose on the other side. "You were kicked out of the Host Club, were you?"

"Not kicked out," Rose muttered through clenched teeth. "Suou told me to designate another host, that's all."

"But that takes you away from the twins, doesn't it?"

"Your point?!"

"My point is that we should do what _I_ suggested all along," Yukio retorted, moving to her side of the pillar and closing in on her. "Just take them by force. Threaten violence against the other if they don't cooperate with us."

"You have no sense of patience, do you?" Rose muttered.

"None, whatsoever," he murmured, pressing into her side. "I _always_ get what I want, _when_ I want it."

"And if we _did_ go through with _your_ plan, how would we go about pulling it off?" Rose asked, too angry to be attracted to him.

"The Masked Ball," he whispered in her ear with an evil smirk. "You were invited, right?"

"Yes."

"And you can bring a guest?"

"Yes."

"Take _me_, and I'll take care of _everything_," he murmured then nibbled at her ear lobe.

"What makes you think it will be so easy?" Rose shuddered in ecstasy, though she tried her hardest to hide it.

"I didn't say it would be easy," he replied, nuzzling his face against the back of her ear. "I said I would take care of it." He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "By the end of the Masquerade, _you_ will have the twins, and _I_ will have Mariko." He closed in on her lips but stopped just as they touched his. "And we will have _everything_ we want."

--

"You brought the boys with you _again_?" Saigo groaned but Mariko smiled cutely and wrapped her arms around either of the twins' arms.

"They're protecting me from the big bad Yukio," she pouted cutely at her father. "Not that I'm afraid of him…" She trailed off and dragged the boys toward the music room then glanced over her shoulder. "Kristine, would you like to hang out with us?"

Saigo frowned and looked at Kristine who stared at her mistress in complete shock.

"M-Miss Mariko?" she stuttered.

"Come on," Mariko smiled. "Take a break! I'm sure dad can get whatever he wants."

Kristine looked up at Saigo who frowned at his daughter but nodded to Kristine. What was that girl up to? Kristine bowed her thanks to Saigo then cautiously walked toward the three as they began walking toward the music room again. When she caught up, the twin on Mariko's right slung his arm over her shoulder and smiled down at her, making her blush.

"_You've __got__ to be kidding me!_" Saigo thought, realizing why Mariko had invited the maid to join them.

"Mariko--?"

"Don't worry, daddy!" Mariko called. "We'll be fine! Now you can work if you want!" She quickly shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Alright!" she grinned. "Now to turn the tables on you two!" She pointed at the twins as they looked at her in confusion.

"What?" they wondered together. Mariko snapped her fingers and an organza curtain parted the room.

"Let's see if _you_ can figure out which one is which," she smirked. She grabbed Kristine's arm and pulled her around the opposite side of the curtain that the twins were on. "Can you see our silhouettes?"

"Yes," the twins replied.

"Good!" Mariko grinned. "Now face the wall while we try to figure this out."

"Miss?" Kristine tried. "What is it we're supposed to do?"

"You'll see," Mariko smiled. "We just stand here, but we have to change your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" the maid wondered.

"We just have to let it down, that's all." Mariko pulled the maid's headdress from Kristine's hair and fixed it in a down do, then did the same with her own. "Alright, now we have to switch places."

The two girls stood in each other's spots and Kristine still found all of this confusing.

"Alright, boys!" Mariko called. "It's time to play the 'Which one is your crush' game!"

"You've taken too much liberty with this game," the twins said and Mariko giggled.

"One of you try to figure out which silhouette is the girl you like," she explained.

"Do we get a prize?" Kaoru wondered, and she could hear his smirk.

"Yeah, the prize is you get to keep your girl," she replied and turned her head just enough to wink at Kristine then whispered, "We have to stay perfectly still for this to work."

Kristine nodded ever so slightly and Mariko turned her head again.

"Now you get a taste of what your designates go through when you play this game."

The twins laughed, and the girls heard steps come closer to the curtain. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and grinned mischievously, both thinking the same thing: How can we mess with these girls?

"Wow, Kaoru," Hikaru started, removing his jacket. "This is _really_ difficult."

"I know, Hikaru," Kaoru agreed, following his twin's lead then starting to loosen his tie. "I hope Mariko doesn't get mad if I can't figure out which silhouette is her."

The girls giggled and the twins grinned at each other as they unbuttoned their shirts and tip-toed toward the curtain.

"What shall we do?" they asked each other, looking for a part in the curtain. "We don't know which is which."

"Don't like the taste of your own medicine, boys?" Mariko called, but neither of the girls moved.

"We like it just fine," they grinned and finding the part in the curtain, grabbed it and swept their sections of the curtains aside to reveal the surprised girls.

"Guys!" Mariko groaned. "You can't--!" She cut herself off when she realized the boys had their shirts open, revealing their lean physique. Mariko stared, mesmerized at the twin in front of her, knowing it was Kaoru, and couldn't take her eyes off of him or move, even when he started stepping toward her.

"W-What…?" she breathed. "W-Why…?"

"To make you do that," he smirked and gripped her wrist to pull her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. She noticed a mirror image of Hikaru doing the same to Kristine, the only difference was, Hikaru planted his lips to Kristine's before she could blink, but Kaoru just stared at Mariko as she stared back.

"You're cute when you blush," he murmured, closing in on her lips.

"W-Why did you have to…?" She swallowed. "…undress?"

"I told you," he whispered. "Because I wanted to see you blush and stutter."

"But…you ruined my game," she groaned softly. "You didn't have to do _that_ did you?"

"How did we ruin it?" he wondered. "_I_ was in front of _you_, and Hikaru was in front of Kristine. We figured out which one was which."

"But--"

He placed his fingers to her lips to silently shush her and their eyes locked.

"Princess," he whispered then finally closed in on her lips. Mariko let out a shuddered breath before his lips pressed against hers. She was amazed at how romantic he was being. She would have expected this from Tamaki if she was with _him_, but this was a bit out of character for Kaoru. He was usually very shy about this. Then again, these two were unpredictable. She couldn't really count on knowing him fully, even after knowing him this long.

Kaoru pulled her closer and continued kissing her passionately, his tongue weaseling into her mouth and stroking hers. Mariko moaned in approval, her hands gliding up to tangle in his hair. He pulled away and she frowned in disappointment when he did but he only smiled.

"So is this what you meant by 'Punishment games'?" Mariko wondered. "You punish me by doing what you're doing?"

"Oh, that's just a little thing between Hikaru and me," Kaoru shrugged then closed in her face again. "You and I could make up our _own_, if you like?"

"If it's something started between you and Hikaru, then no," she smiled, running one of her fingers down his jaw and touching his chin. "I'd be afraid of what you might come up with."

"Uh, Mariko?" Hikaru called, catching hers and Kaoru's attention. His arm was around Kristine's waist.

"We'll, uh, be right back," he stated, and with a quick smirk he dragged Kristine from the room as Mariko and Kaoru watched them in disbelief.

"Well, that didn't take long, did it?" Mariko smirked and Kaoru looked back at her in shock. She looked at him with a smile and he smiled back.

"I guess not," he replied, pulling her close to him again. "In the mean time, we have this room all to ourselves…"

Mariko smiled mockingly.

"Very funny, but I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "We can take it as far as you want."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Mariko smiled jokingly. "After all, my father could walk in at any time and break this up."

"Like now?"

The couple stared at each other in shock and panic and turned their heads slowly to the door. There was Saigo, arms crossed, a seething look on his face. Mariko and Kaoru pulled away from each other as if burned and Mariko panicked when she remembered that Kaoru was nearly undressed and his and Hikaru's clothes were all over the floor _and_ they were alone.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really?" Saigo wondered through clenched teeth and Mariko nodded quickly, slapping Kaoru's arm to get him out of his trance so he could get dressed.

"We-We were playing a game and--" She started laughing nervously. "See, Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to play a trick on me and Kristine so they thought it would be funny to…uh…sort of…" She trailed off and Kaoru moved to pick up his jacket and tie.

"Don't move," Saigo snapped at him and Kaoru froze.

"Dad, I swear, nothing happened!" Mariko said, desperately. "I wouldn't let him! He respects me enough not to go that far!"

"Mariko!"

The three turned to see Hikaru dragging Kristine roughly by the wrist as she struggled and Mariko frowned at the scene.

"Hikaru, what are you--?"

"Kristine has something to tell you," he said, too angry to notice Saigo was staring at _him_ in anger. He shoved Kristine in front of him but didn't let her go.

"You wanna know how Yukio knew so much about you and Kaoru?" Hikaru continued. "_She_ knows."

"What?" Mariko breathed then looked at Kristine and Saigo frowned as he stiffened in interest.

"Tell her," Hikaru growled at Kristine and let her go with a shove. Kaoru stared at his twin in shock. He knew he had a temper, but he never thought he would see his brother _this_ angry. He was almost out of control.

"Tell me what?" Mariko frowned in confusion at Kristine. "How does Yukio always know where I am and who I'm with?"

The maid looked at Mariko and anger suddenly glowed in her sapphire eyes as she set her jaw.

"_I_ told him," she seethed through clenched teeth. A shock wave swept over the three and Kaoru suddenly realized why Hikaru was so upset.

"I told him _everything_," Kristine continued.

"Why?" Mariko breathed slowly approaching her. "Why would you help him knowing what's going on around here? Why would you betray me like that?"

"_You_ were responsible for my brother's death!" Kristine snarled. "_That's_ why!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief as she stared Mariko down in pure hatred.

"What?" was all Mariko could manage.

"My _real_ name is Akiko _Watanabe_," Kristine continued and Mariko's eyes widened even more in recognition.

"Watanabe?" she breathed again. "As in…"

"As in _Bokura_ Watanabe," Kristine finished for her, and everyone stiffened. Mariko's eyes began to tear as memories flooded her brain. She remembered he had a sister, but Mariko had never met her. She only hung out with him in school.

"I came here to _spy_ on you so that I could avenge my brother," Kristine continued. "I've been helping Yukio to make you miserable with the promise of fair compensation for my part in his plan."

"Akiko, I swear, I didn't think he do what he did," Mariko shuddered, near tears.

"Still denying you had _anything_ to do with his death, are you?" Kristine smirked.

"Because she didn't," Kaoru stated, coming up next to Mariko and placing an assuring hand around her waist.

"Of course _you_ would think so, you're in _love _with her!" Kristine spat and the two blushed, speechless.

"That's not the point," Saigo said, saving the two as he walked up to them. "Mariko had no idea of what your brother was planning."

"He didn't _plan_ it!" Kristine spat. "And _you_ would believe her because _you_ are her father!" She suddenly stared at them with an idea in her eyes and spun around to face Hikaru as he still stared at her with rage.

"Don't look to me to agree with you," he said, stopping her before she asked. "After you betrayed _me_ as well, you can't expect me to agree with you."

"But Hikaru," Kristine breathed, stepping closer to him. "I really _do_ care for you. I never expected to meet you and feel the way I do for you. You have to believe me!"

"How can I?" Hikaru wondered. "How can I after what you've been planning against Mariko? She's my brother's girlfriend, and _my_ friend. How can I believe you?"

Kristine stared at him as tears filled her eyes. Hikaru felt guilt fill his heart but he kept his face expressionless. He believed she cared for him, but he couldn't let her see that. The point had to be made that she didn't know what she was dealing with.

"Kristine, you're fired, of course," Saigo broke in. "And I want you to leave right now and never come back."

Hikaru walked around Kristine as she turned to face the four against her. She stared at them, a mixture of rage and desperation.

"Yes, Sir," she murmured, staring at Hikaru. She bowed and turned to walk out of the room but Mariko stopped her.

"And Kris-Akiko," she called and Kristine stopped and turned an emotionless gaze at the other girl. "I'm sure that you'll see Yukio when you leave here, so tell him to leave us alone once and for all or he'll wish he never tried all of this in the first place."

Hikaru and Kaoru both glanced at Mariko with shocked expressions, but she only stared at Kristine whose eyes widened, but she nodded and left the room. Mariko sighed and Saigo walked toward the door.

"I'll make sure she leaves," he said, but before he left he turned to the three. "You two…" He pointed at the twins who stared at him with wide eyes. "Get dressed!" He hurried from the room and Mariko couldn't help but snicker and the twins glared at her.

"Well, you can't blame him for being mad," she smirked between the two as they went to gather their clothes. "After all, you were both half naked and Kaoru had _me_ in his arms." She walked to her piano and sat on the bench, fingering the keys.

"_I_ would have been angry, too," she murmured and the twins looked at her as they each picked up their jackets then looked at each other.

"You boys might wanna think about going home," she sighed. "After all this, I'm sure you don't wanna hang around me anymore, huh?"

The twins looked at her again in shock and walked toward her to sit on either side of her.

"Why would we wanna leave?" they asked. "Things are getting good."

"Guys, this isn't a game, you know?" she said. "Usually people should get _out_ when things _are_ getting good. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"We won't get hurt," they replied, slinging their arms around her shoulders. "And we know this isn't a game."

"We wanna help you," Kaoru assured her, kissing her cheek.

"And, Mariko?" Hikaru called, drawing hers and Kaoru's attention. "I'm sorry about Kristine, or, Akiko, or, whatever her real name is."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Mariko wondered with a frown. "You didn't ask her to spy on me."

"But I liked her so much, I couldn't see it at all before she told me," he replied, gazing at the piano. "I should've seen it."

"If _I_ didn't see it, if my _dad_ didn't see it then how could _you_?" Mariko asked him and he looked up at her with wide eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Just like Bokura's death wasn't your fault," he assured her.

"That's different," she mumbled, casting her eyes down to her lap.

"No it's not," Kaoru insisted. "_You_ didn't know he was going to do that. Just because he couldn't handle a break up doesn't mean it was _your_ fault."

"But--"

"Whatever Kristine said, it isn't true," Hikaru said, cutting her off. "She's his sister, and she's gonna think that you're to blame no matter what anyone tells her."

Mariko nodded, but they knew she still felt responsible no matter what they said. Something popped into Hikaru's mind and he smiled devilishly which caught the other's attention.

"What?" Kaoru asked for the both of them.

"Do you _really_ love Mariko, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, and the two blushed in shock.

"W-What?" Kaoru sputtered.

"You heard me," Hikaru grinned. "Do you?"

"You know, you guys had better get dressed before my dad comes back and gets _really_ mad," Mariko suggested, avoiding the question as she stood and scooted her way out from in front of the piano. "Maybe, if you want, you can stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Kaoru smiled thankfully to Mariko. "What do you think, Hikaru?"

"I think you could answer my question," he muttered and Kaoru kicked him in the shin. "Ouch! Fine, ok. I mean, we'll be happy to stay for dinner."

"Good," Mariko nodded. "I'll just go up and change and let you guys…get dressed." She giggled and shrugged cutely before walking from the room.

Closing the door, she leaned back on it with a sigh. Out of everything that had happened in the past several moments, all she was able to think about was what Kristine _and_ Hikaru had said. She didn't let Kaoru answer his brother when he had asked him if he was in love with her. He had looked relieved when she hadn't and she couldn't help but wonder why. Was he relieved that he didn't have to say 'no,' or that he didn't have to confess.

Her mind wandered to everything else Bokura's sister had said. If she was here to plan revenge on Mariko, it didn't surprise her that she had met Yukio, and now that she thought about it, the pieces all fit together. The fact that Yukio knew that Mariko had designated the Host Club, and he somehow knew where she was almost all the time didn't surprise her now that she really thought about it. The only question she couldn't answer was when Kristine had decided to work with Yukio?

She shook everything out of her mind. It was over now. Kristine, or Akiko would leave and she wasn't going to let any of this ruin her day with the twins. She would have fun for the rest of the night and hope and pray that Yukio _and_ Rose would finally leave them alone.

--

Allen Hayate sat in his den, his golden eyes scanning the newspaper in front of him as he swept his short chocolate brown hair from his face with one hand. A servant came in and tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir," the servant murmured. "But this was in the mail for you." He held a letter up next to his shoulder.

"Thank you," Allen replied, taking it and folding the newspaper as the servant left. He glanced at the address and smiled. "Saigo." He stood and walked toward the desk to get the letter opener and sliced the envelope open to read the letter.

_Allen,_

_I think you'll be very interested to know of your son's actions and intentions towards my daughter..._

Allen continued reading the letter, all the time a smile creeping slowly to his lips.

"Yukio!" he called, folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope. His son strolled in a few moments later.

"Yeah, dad?" Yukio asked and Allen held the letter up for his son to clearly see it.

"I just received this letter for Saigo Hasigawa," he stated. "He tells me you've been plotting for some to time now to get his daughter to marry you in the future. Is this true?"

Yukio stared at his father with wide eyes but quickly went stone-faced.

"Yes," he mumbled, and Allen simply stared at him for a moment. He suddenly grinned and smacked his arm a few times then threw the letter on his desk.

"Building our assets," he smirked. "I like it. You're doing _very_ well, son. Keep it up."

Yukio grinned and nodded.

"I'll make you proud, dad."

"I already am," Allen said, placing a hand on Yukio's shoulder. "I've always been proud of you. You've never once let me down."

"And I never will," Yukio smirked.

"Good," Allen replied then led his son to where he had been sitting. "Now, tell me _every_ detail about what you have planned."

**A/N:** I'll bet you all thought I 4got about that letter, didn't you? well, anyway...wow, Allen's just as bad as his son, ain't he? so, my insperation came back when i saw a vid of the anime expo when they introduced the english cast. i'm so happy! Travis Willingham and Vic...whatever his name is! yay! those 2 r my faves, they make me happy. anywho, wut'dya think? worth the wait? reviews please


	20. Busted

**A/N:** ok, so i was on a roll. thats why this is coming up so fast. enjoy!

_**Chapter 20: Busted**_

"My goodness, Mariko!" Sakura gasped on the other end of the phone as Mariko sat in the den. "Your maid was actually your _first_ boyfriend's sister?"

"And I had no idea," Mariko confirmed, twirling some of her hair in her fingers. "It came out of no where, and it kinda makes me wonder if any of the _other_ servants are under Yukio's thumb."

"You should have your father check all of them out," Sakura suggested. "After all, they are _your_ servants, _not_ Yukio's."

"I think that's what dad said he was gonna do."

"What else happened?"

"Well, after all of that the twins stayed for dinner and…" Mariko allowed herself to trail off, wondering whether she should tell her sister about Hikaru's question.

"And…?" Sakura prompted and Mariko sighed.

"Hikaru asked Kaoru if he loved me, like if he's _in_ love with me."

"What did he say?" Sakura wondered, and Mariko could hear the shock in her voice.

"I didn't let him answer," Mariko confessed. "I didn't want to know like that. I want him to tell me how he feels when _he_ wants to tell me."

"That makes sense. I'm sure he was grateful that you kept him from saying anything one way of the other."

"Yeah, but now I'm wondering what he _would_ have said. I'm not one to think 'What if…?' a lot, but…what if I _had_ let him answer?"

"I'm sure he would have said he loved you, Mariko," Sakura assured her. "How could he _not_?"

"Sakura, I'm not _that_ likable," Mariko objected. "Let alone _lovable_. I wouldn't blame him for not loving me."

"You cannot think of yourself that way!"

"Face it, Sakura. The only guys I truly attract are jerks and…overly sensitive boys. I don't get nice guys like Kaoru."

"Overly sensitive?" Sakura wondered.

"In light of Bokura's actions, that's what I'm saying he was. He was nice, but after what he did--"

"I understand," Sakura cut in. "Enough of that. Did you have fun with the twins at dinner?"

"Yeah," Mariko smiled. "Dad wasn't too thrilled, but what's new?"

"I can imagine his mood after what you told me of him catching you and Kaoru in each other's arms with Kaoru half naked!"

"May I remind you that it was _not_ my idea?!"

"I know, Mariko," Sakura laughed. "You told me!"

"I just wanted to make that clear," Mariko insisted. "By the way, how is John?"

"J-John?" Sakura choked and Mariko smirked.

"Yes, John. You saw him today didn't you?"

"Well, y-yes."

"And you told him you would go with him to the Masked Ball, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Let me guess…_You_ will be Aminta and _he_ will be Don Juan?"

"Mariko!" Sakura gasped. "You are so wicked! And will Kaoru arrive as the Red Death Phantom?"

"If he does I'd attack him," Mariko grinned, devilishly. "That's my _favorite_!"

"How did I know I would not be able to faze you?" Sakura replied unenthusiastically.

"Because we're in total sync now," Mariko grinned cutely and the two girls giggled.

"Well, I suppose I should get some rest. Mother is taking me to find a costume tomorrow after school."

"After the Host Club, right?"

"I'll spend a bit of time there, but only an hour."

"Honey will be disappointed."

"I know, but I can't help it!"

"I'm sure he'll understand. You know, I'm really surprised, Sakura."

"Why?"

"Well, with _your_ personality I would have thought you would choose _Tamaki_ for your host."

"Oh, I _did_ for a while, but I can't _resist_ Honey! He's so adorable!"

"I know," Mariko giggled. "Well, I'd better get to sleep, too. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"See you tomorrow! Tell your father I said 'Hello'?"

"Of course. Night, Sakura."

"Good night, Mariko."

Mariko hung up the phone and sighed as she reclined on the sofa. Saigo walked into the doorway and leaned against the frame as he crossed his arms and watched his daughter just relaxing.

"Long day," she sighed. "So much drama!"

"You _honestly_ think Kri-Akiko will go to Yukio?" Saigo wondered, but Mariko didn't jump in surprise. It was as if she already knew he was there.

"I do," she confirmed. "And I'm sure he won't give up."

"He might not have a choice," Saigo replied walking into the room and toward the sofa. Mariko sat up and turned a frown of confusion at her father.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that his _father_ may tell him to stop," Saigo explained as he sat.

"Why would his father tell him to stop?"

"Because I wrote to him and told him everything," Saigo smiled triumphantly and pulled one of Mariko's hands into his. "I've taken care of everything."

"Dad…" Mariko breathed, wide eyed with disbelief. "You did that?"

Saigo only nodded, but instead of being tackled by a huge, grateful hug he was pummeled by angry fists.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop that! What did I do?!"

"You made it _worse_!" Mariko spat, ceasing her attack for a moment and Saigo stared at her in confused shock.

"What?"

"You think Allen Hayate is gonna read your letter, call Yukio in and say, 'Son, Mr. Hasigawa has just informed me of your actions and I'm going to ask you to stop right now or you're in big trouble'?! No! He's gonna say, 'Great job, son! Keep up the good work!' because that's what Allen does! He praises his son for every little thing. And as long as mine and Yukio marriage helps _him_, he's not gonna keep Yukio from pursuing me. You've just given Yukio Allen's backing on this whole thing."

Saigo stared at his daughter in shock. He hadn't thought of that. He knew Allen Hayate but it seemed Mariko knew him a little better. Though, he had to admit, none of what she had just said surprised him.

"I'm sorry, Mariko," he finally said. "I didn't think of that."

"Well, it's done now," Mariko replied then took her father's hand again. "But thank you for trying to fix it, daddy. I'm sorry I yelled at you and hit you."

"It's alright," Saigo smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "After today, I'm surprised you haven't broken down. You're really very strong, Mariko."

"Like _you_, dad," she smiled, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Are you ready for the ball Friday night?" Saigo wondered, changing the subject.

"Uh-huh!" Mariko chirped with a nod and a smile. "The twins told me they had the perfect costumes, but they won't tell me about them! They want me to see them the night of the ball! Isn't that just rude, daddy?"

"I don't think so," Saigo shrugged. "They want to surprise you. But I don't think you'll be seeing them at all until Friday night."

Mariko looked up at her father in question and surprise and asked, "What do you mean?"

"After I found you and Kaoru in the music room the way you were, you didn't expect to go unpunished, did you?" Saigo said, arching one of his brows at her in amusement.

"But, daddy, I told you nothing happened!" Mariko insisted, sitting up fully. "I wouldn't let him! And besides, I saw him topless at the beach! At least he _left_ his shirt on this time!"

"That is different, Mariko Hasigawa, and you _know_ it," Saigo replied. "I'm afraid I can't let you see them for a while. As soon as you're finished with school, you head straight home. No Host Club until next Monday."

"But, daddy, why?!"

"I told you why."

"But I didn't know they were going to do that!"

"And where did Hikaru and Kris-Akiko disappear to?"

Mariko stared at her father in wide eyed shock, taken aback by the question. Her father would be furious if she told him what she _thought_ they had disappeared to do the thing _he_ thought she and Kaoru were doing. But that was the only thing she could think of them getting away for. Then again, Hikaru's and Akiko's clothes had still been on, completely.

"I don't know, father," she finally confessed. "Really, I don't. And I don't know _why_ they disappeared either. But I swear nothing happened with Kaoru and me!"

Saigo stared at his daughter in evaluation. He could see it in her eyes, she was telling the truth, but he still couldn't help the rage he felt when he found them like that. He had been a teenager once. He knew what it was like to have a girlfriend and what he thought about all the time. But, he knew Mariko too, and he _knew_ she wouldn't let a man take advantage of her, no matter how much she cared for him.

"Alright," Saigo sighed. "I'll give you one hour after school with the Host Club, but as soon as that hour is up, you come straight home."

"Two hours," Mariko negotiated and Saigo narrowed his gaze at her.

"One and a half," he caved.

"Done!" Mariko cheered and threw her arms around his neck in a grateful hug. "It'll never happen again, daddy. I promise."

"That's right," Saigo chuckled. "Because when they visit again, _I'll_ be with you the whole time."

"Oh, daddy!" Mariko laughed, pulling away and reclining back to lay on his shoulder again. They watched the fire for a moment before Mariko broke the silence with a question that was nagging at her all night.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…Do you think Kaoru is in love with me?"

Saigo stiffened and fidgeted a bit as he cleared his throat. He hadn't wanted to think about that after Akiko had mentioned it, which was why he had cut in when she had said it. He knew, however, that because of the statement she had made, it had planted a seed in Mariko's mind and the twin's minds as well. Knowing he had to answer he cleared his throat again and decided to tell her his opinion on the whole matter.

"I think--" he choked then cleared his throat again. "I think Kaoru cares for you very much. It shows with all the things he and his brother get you and how they always want to see you and spend time with you."

Mariko could tell by his tone that he was getting more and more sad with every word he spoke because he had hoped he would _never_ have to see a boy take his little girl from him.

"But, as far as _love_ is concerned," Saigo continued. "It can often be mistaken with infatuation. Remember, you told me that the twins get bored easily and don't stick with anything they lose interest in."

"But, surely they wouldn't do that with _me_," Mariko insisted. "Kaoru wouldn't do everything he's done for me then just up and leave with just the explanation that he's bored."

"I hope not, Mariko," Saigo replied sincerely. "Nevertheless, I think he cares for you, but he's not _in love_ with you. At least, maybe not _yet_." He stared at his daughter with a warm smile and moved some hair from her face before kissing her forehead. "Now, enough of this. You go and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

Mariko nodded solemnly and stood to walk out of the den, leaving Saigo to stare into the fire alone. H hated it, but he had lied to her. The truth was he _did_ think Kaoru loved her, very much, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't get her hopes up only to have them crushed later. He hoped and prayed it wouldn't happen that way, but he couldn't take that chance.

He also mentally kicked himself for not sticking with his original punishment for her. He should have said 'No' over and over again when she begged for time at the Host Club, but when he thought about it, it was doing her _good_. She was happy, even with the situation with Yukio and now Akiko, Kristine, whatever her name was. The Host Club was doing that, but the Twins were, more than anyone else. He liked seeing her so happy when she came home, her face all lit up as she told him what the Host Club had done _this_ day. He couldn't take that away from her, and an hour and a half was taking a lot, considering she would spend almost three with them.

"Well, _I_ should get to bed too," Saigo told himself, standing from the sofa. "Work never ceases, and I still haven't found that man yet. I'll track him down, Akina. I swear I will."

--

_The Next Day..._

"Your father punished you?!" Sakura gasped as she and Mariko walked toward the Third Music Room.

"Yeah," Mariko groaned. "I'm gonna _kill_ those twins for getting me into trouble! Of course, it punishes _them_ too. They can't even walk me home until after Friday."

"How awful," Sakura said but Mariko waved her off as they reached the door.

"It's only until Friday night. Monday everything will be back to normal."

Sakura nodded and smiled as she said, "We best not keep your _boyfriend_ waiting for you."

"Funny," Mariko smirked. They grabbed a handle each and opened the doors.

"Welcome!" a chorus of male voices called from inside. The members were all dressed in different colors and had their faces painted with glittery magical symbols.

When they opened the door, they found a Wizard's lair.

"Such magical girls have finally graced us with their presence," Tamaki smiled, striding toward the two girls and taking one hand each to lead them closer. He was dressed all in white with a golden shirt beneath his white jacket and a star painted around his left eye.

Honey, who was dressed in an almost turquoise color, flew toward Sakura and led her away for some tea and cake, but when Mariko noticed the twins, Hikaru in red and Kaoru in yellow, Tamaki didn't let go of her hand. He inched toward her ear, looking around suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered, making Mariko frown.

"But--"

"There's no time!" Tamaki quickly pulled her into the connecting room as the twins watched in confused disbelief and Mariko tried to pull away. He slammed the door shut and pulled Mariko in front of him.

"You have to tell me who you're boyfriend is!" he insisted, pushing her back and forth by her arms. "It's been driving me crazy all weekend! I have to know!"

"Seriously?!" Mariko wondered if she was hearing right, shoving his hands from her arms. "You brought me in from precious time from the Twins to ask who my boyfriend is?!"

"Precious time?" Tamaki wondered, his expression blank as he blinked a few times. "Why is it _precious_ time?"

"I'm being punished," Mariko muttered. "My dad cut my time here. I only get an hour and a half and then I have to go home."

"What are you being punished for?" Tamaki asked and Mariko narrowed her eyes at him.

"For being with my _boyfriend_!" she teased. "And that is none of your business, Tamaki! Now, if you'll excuse me--"

"Is it one of the twins?" Tamaki asked seriously and Mariko stared at him in disbelief.

"W-What?" she sputtered.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'," Tamaki smirked. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Which one is it? Or, is it _both_?"

"It's not both!" she snapped, defensively. She gasped and through her hands to her mouth as Tamaki's grin grew wider. This made Mariko frown, though her hands didn't leave her mouth.

"_Why is he smiling?_"

"Which one is it?" he asked excitedly, pulling gently at her arm. Mariko shook her head, her hands still on her mouth as her eyes grew wide again. "Come on! Tell me!"

"You're worse than a woman!" Mariko hissed, letting her hands down. "I wasn't supposed to tell you! It could ruin their jobs here, wouldn't it?"

"Well, we all have to have personal lives," Tamaki replied. "We don't have to stay single to be hosts, and the girls have personal lives too. We encourage love, Mariko. That's the whole point of the Host Club!" He took a dramatic Prince-like pose. "To fulfill girl's dreams of love and show them that it conquers all!"

"Tamaki," Mariko said flatly with a blank look. "You can be such a boob sometimes."

Tamaki slumped down and sulked as Mariko turned to the door.

"I'm going to hang out with the twins," she said and quickly turned to Tamaki as he recovered from sulking. "And you'd _better_ not tell the twins I told you anything!"

"At least give me a _hint_," Tamaki pleaded and Mariko sighed. _Any_ hint she would give him would be too easy to decipher! Then again, this _was_ Tamaki. She turned to him and beckoned hi closer and he leaned his ear close to her face for his clue.

"The one with the _electric_ personality," she whispered and Tamaki stood tall with a frown on his face. Mariko had noticed that Kaoru's element had been lightening, before Tamaki dragged her into this room, and she figured it was a pretty challenging clue, _especially_ for Tamaki.

"Well, you think on that for a while, I'll be with the twins," Mariko smiled and opened the door. "See ya, Tamaki."

--

Tamaki sat with his patrons, glaring at Mariko as she sat with the twins, laughing and talking.

"Tamaki?" one of the girls called in a meek voice, catching his attention. "Are you alright? You look upset."

"Do I?" he murmured, quickly putting on a charming smile and taking the girl's hand into his gently. "I'm sorry, Princess. I was thinking about something."

The girl smiled with a slight blush then said, "I-I've tried so hard but I can't seem to figure out which element you are. What is it?"

"I am Light, Princess," he murmured, coming close to her face and placing the palm of his free hand on her cheek. "My purpose is to light up your heart with happiness and brighten your skies to show the world your beauty."

"Oh, Tamaki," the girl sighed as the others squealed with delight. He smiled as the girls went ga-ga, happy that they were happy then thought deeply as the girls began chatting.

"_Electric__ personality_," he thought. "_Which of the twins has an __electric__ personality? They're both fiery pistols, but electric?_"

He gazed over at the three again and couldn't help but beam with pride at his idea for their theme of the day. He thought he placed the right elements for everyone. Kyouya was most definitely Dark. The twins had been hard to fit, but he decided that Hikaru would be fire and Kaoru would be Lightening--

Lightening! Lightening was _electric_! Lightening was _Kaoru's_ element! He stood and pointed at the three and Mariko noticed. She stared wide eyes filled with horror as he grinned and drew everyone's attention. Mariko prayed he wouldn't open his mouth before he thought about it, but there was no such luck.

"It's Kaoru!" he cheered triumphantly. Mariko sighed as the twins looked at her in confusion while she bowed her head.

"I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

"Tamaki," Kyouya called, walking toward him and fixing his glasses then adjusted his purple cloak and hat. Tamaki looked at him blankly. "Sit down. You can talk about it later."

Tamaki sat and still stared at him blankly but he quickly turned back to his designates and apologized for his outburst.

--

"Do you really have to leave so early?" Kaoru asked Mariko as she stood to leave.

"I told you I did, and it's _your_ fault," she replied.

"_Our_ fault?!" the twins replied together but Mariko only glanced at the other girls.

"I'm sorry boys, I have to go," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whirled around to leave but Tamaki slid into her path and spun her back around to walk her to the twins.

"Girls, you'll have to excuse the twins for a moment," Tamaki said politely. "They have some talking over to do with myself and Mariko." He snapped his fingers in the air. "Kyouya, take care of these beautiful girls, will you?"

"Of course, _your highness_," Kyouya said with a slight bite and Tamaki pulled Mariko toward the room as the twins followed. Once again Tamaki shut the door behind him as the twins stood on either side of Mariko.

"What's me?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki only smirked as Mariko gave a small groan.

"_You_ are Mariko's boyfriend," Tamaki grinned, pointing at Kaoru and the twins stared at Mariko in disbelief as she rubbed her temples and bowed her head.

"I told you not to say anything!" she groaned and Kaoru pulled Mariko to face him.

"He knows?!" he asked and Mariko nodded.

"I didn't tell him!" she said, quickly. "He figured it out on his own, I just…confirmed it."

Kaoru sighed and bowed his head a little.

"He doesn't seem to be angry, Kaoru," she whispered and he looked at her then at Tamaki with wide eyes. Hikaru did the same to see Tamaki smiling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"As long as you don't favor her _too_ much and keep your other designates happy," Tamaki nodded and Mariko and Kaoru couldn't help but grin at each other. Tamaki glanced up at Hikaru as the couple plunged themselves into a lip lock and stepped toward him.

"Are _you_ alright with this?" he whispered and Hikaru looked at Tamaki and nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled slightly. "She's a nice girl."

"Why thank you, Hikaru," Mariko smiled, slipping her arm through his and he looked at her in surprise. "You're a nice boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home before my dad has a cow." She glanced between the two. "I can't _wait_ to see your costumes, boys." She kissed a cheek each on the twins and slipped from their grasp and walked toward Tamaki.

"Ya know, I said I was gonna kill you," she sighed and Tamaki cringed back slightly, but she smiled. "But you're too cute. I'll leave you be."

Tamaki grinned and hugged her. She pulled away and walked to the door.

"See you at the Masquerade boys!"

--

"So, your little spy is no longer in the Hasigawa household," Rose smiled confidently as she leaned across a small table to stare Yukio in the eye. They were in her mansion in the huge den and sitting next to the fire place.

"She's no longer necessary anyway," Yukio smiled, running a hand across her cheek. "We'll have what we need at the ball."

Rose sighed and sat back, examining her nails as she said, "And to think, all this time her maid was Bokura's sister. How did you manage that?"

"I paid a visit to Bokura's family after what happened," Yukio explained. "By that time I was so angry with Mariko, I didn't even _think_ of marriage with her. After I saw the Hasigawa Firm flourish, I realized it would bring fortune to my family as well if I joined with her. So, I went to Akiko and explained my plan. She was most agreeable to the whole thing."

"Well, she seems like she could be a good friend of _mine_," Rose smirked. Yukio stood and walked behind her to place his hands on her shoulders and rub them.

"You are _very_ tense, my dear," he murmured in her ear. She stood and turned to face him.

"Tell me about your plan for the Masquerade Ball," she urged, changing the subject from what she _knew_ he was thinking. He smirked and moved her chair out of the way to pull her into his arms.

"It'll be _glorious_," he grinned evilly. "It will require _your_ talents."

"My 'talents'?" Rose wondered as he inched closer to her mouth.

"Yes," he breathed. "You will serve as the _perfect_ distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Rose murmured with a smile as their lips touched, liking the fact he had called her perfect.

"Perfect," he growled, pressing his lips to hers with bruising force.

**A/N:** I figured i'd spend more time with the other hosts this chapter, considering that this whole story has been pretty mauch about Mariko and the twins...and i couldn't resist the Tamaki goofyness! lol! anywho, Masquerade is gonna be soon, i promise! reviews please?


	21. A Ball

**A/N:** ok, so i watched a couple more dubbed episodes of Ouran Host Club and i was back in the game! ^.^ sorry for the long wait! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 21: A Ball**_

"Now, be careful," Saigo warned Mariko as she started toward the door. "Don't let those twins get any closer than they have to. And when you dance, dance like this…" Saigo held Mariko's hands and shoved her at arms length.

"Dad," Mariko laughed, pulling him toward her to hug him. "I'll be fine."

Saigo sighed and hugged his daughter tight as he breathed, "I can't believe it's Friday already."

"I know," Mariko giggled looking up at her father. She looked so beautiful, her hair in a curly bun on top of her head with a few stray curls behind her ears and wearing the dress the Twins had given her, the mask in her hand.

"I can't wait to see Sakura! She said she was gonna be in one of Carlotta's dresses."

"Carlotta…Which one is that again?" Saigo wondered.

"The one that was the prima donna before Christine," Mariko reminded him.

"Right," Saigo nodded then frowned at her. "Why would she want to wear one of _her_ costumes?"

"I don't know," Mariko replied, then looked at her father's watch. "Crap! I have to go!" She kissed her father's cheek and hurried out the door to the waiting limo.

"Be careful!" Saigo called again from the door.

"I will!" she called back and got into the limo, shutting the door then turning to the driver.

"School," she instructed, playing with the feather in her mask as she held it. The car started moving and she couldn't help but grin. Finally, after having decent time with the Twins she was getting to spend almost the whole night with them at the ball! She was so excited she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't wait to see what they had decided to dress up as. She could see Hikaru as the Phantom and Kaoru as Raoul but she hoped they had switched because she _adored_ the Phantom.

"_I hope Yukio isn't there to ruin it for me_," she thought, making a face as she thought of him. "_Rose will probably be there, too_."

She made another face but didn't dwell on it as she daydreamed about what could happen at the ball. She saw herself and Kaoru dancing and couldn't help but giggle. The limo suddenly stopped and she couldn't believe she was at the school already.

"Thank you," she said to the driver and he only nodded with a small smile as she got out. She hurried through the halls of Ouran Academy until she reached the room the Host Club was having the ball in. The doors were wide open and she could see girls in costumes, dancing and laughing and having a grand time. She quickly fixed herself then held her head high as she strolled into the room.

"Mariko!"

She turned to her left to see a blonde girl in a golden dress, a black feathered hair ornament in her hair and a golden mask on a stick in her hand. Mariko knew exactly who that was.

"Sakura! You look fantastic!" she grinned as the blonde ran toward her and hugged her fiercely.

"And _you_ look absolutely stunning, Mariko!" Sakura complimented then leaned into her ear. "I am sure Kaoru will agree."

"Hush!" Mariko hissed, playfully. "Not so loud!"

"That was not loud!" Sakura gasped.

"Where's John?" Mariko asked with a smirk, changing the subject.

"I have not seen him, yet," Sakura replied, looking around the room for him. "But I am sure he will arrive soon."

Mariko nodded and glanced behind Sakura in time to see a tall boy with a curly, black head of hair coming toward them in a Don Juan costume, a black mask over his eyes.

"Sooner than you think," Mariko murmured, knowing who it was. Sakura frowned at her but Mariko only nodded to the boy now behind her and Sakura whirled around she gasped in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you," he said quickly and Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

"John! You came!" she giggled.

"Of course," John replied with a smile, his sky blue eyes more brilliant behind the mask. He looked Sakura over.

"You look beautiful," he sighed with a bit of a goofy smile and Mariko giggled at the scene as Sakura shrugged cutely, swaying from side to side.

"You look very handsome as well, John," she smiled and he sighed again in relief.

As they began talking, Mariko snuck away to find the Twins. She took no offense at all at being forgotten. She weaved in and out of the crowd, but she couldn't find them, or any of the Host Club for that matter. She sighed in a huff, her hands on her hips. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around, hoping it was one of the Twins.

"Oh," she blurted when she saw who it was. "It's just you."

"Yes, it is I," Tamaki said, ignoring her 'just' comment or not hearing it at all. "Princess Mariko, I have come to greet you on your arrival. May I compliment you by saying you look absolutely radiant tonight?"

"Why, thank you, Tamaki," Mariko smiled as he bowed at the waist and when he stood tall, she examined his costume. A period black suit with all the trimmings: white shirt, cravat with a pearl pin in it, a vest beneath the jacket and Mariko wouldn't have been surprised in the least if he was even wearing the undergarments of the period.

"I see," she nodded with a smile. "You're supposed to be Raoul, aren't you?"

"The hero of this fine story…yes," he confirmed and Mariko couldn't help but glare at him. The Phantom was the only true hero to her.

"Well, thank you so much, Tamaki, for greeting me, but I have to go find the Twins," she smiled.

"They'll find _you_, Princess," he smiled and she couldn't help but giggle. She knew it was true. "And I expect a dance with you later."

"You shall have it…_viscount_," she smirked, giving a little curtsey.

"Tamaki!" a girl called and suddenly came up next to him, drawing his attention. "Won't you dance with me?!"

"Of course, Princess," he smiled, warmly as she wrapped her arm around his and giggled in delight. Mariko turned back to searching the room for the Twins. She blew out a sigh when she couldn't find them and strolled to a group of girls on one side of the dance floor. She recognized some of them as the Twins designates and was sure they were waiting for dances from them.

"_They'll have to show up some time_," she thought to herself as she took a place in the group. Searching the dance floor she saw Mori and Honey dancing with some of their own designates and noticed they were dressed as the managers of the opera. She giggled at it, not thinking _anyone_ would dress as those two.

"Did you hear?" she heard one of the girls whispering to her friend. "Rose Destler will not be designating _any_ hosts after this ball!"

Mariko couldn't help but lean in slightly to hear a bit better.

"I hear she was jealous of that girl that attacked her," the other murmured. "Tamaki talked to her _privately_ that day."

They must not have noticed Mariko standing right there because the other girl replied, "That girl must be a favorite of _all_ of the hosts."

Mariko only rolled her eyes and shook her head. Such jealous minds these girls worked with. She continued shaking her head as she decided to go look for Sakura instead. As she headed from the crowd of girls she bumped into someone and as she looked toward the person to apologize she gasped.

"Kyouya!" she smiled as he straightened himself out. She frowned in confusion at his outfit but when she saw the conducting baton in his hand she knew he was a maestro, which wasn't too far from his role in the Host Club.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you," she continued. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's quite alright, Mariko," he nodded, fixing his glasses.

"Have you seen the Twins?" she hoped and he smiled slightly.

"I saw them a little while ago, but not since," he replied and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest making Kyouya chuckle.

"They _enjoy_ making me frustrated, don't they?" she guessed and Kyouya only shrugged.

"I'll be sure to look for you if I find them," he only replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Tamaki to ask him something."

"Is something wrong?" Mariko asked as he started to walk away and he stopped.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he assured her. "I only noticed someone I wasn't sure we invited."

He continued on his way and Mariko frowned in thought but shrugged it off. She sighed as she scanned the room and noticed another familiar face standing next to a pillar watching everyone dance.

"_Haruhi!_" she grinned to herself and hurried toward her. "_Maybe __she'll__ know where those two rascals are_."

She wasn't at all surprised about her costume. After Mariko had found out Haruhi was a girl, Hikaru and Kaoru told her all about how the Host Club, Tamaki, mostly, would try dressing her up as a girl at every chance they got. Tonight they had slapped a wig of long curly hair on her head and dressed her in a white flouncy dress Mariko knew was the dress Christine had worn during her solo _Think of Me_. However, Haruhi did _not_ look happy at all.

"Those boys are too much," she smiled. Suddenly, a hand around each of her wrists stopped her and she gasped when she was pulled back again and another hand covered her eyes. "What---?!"

"Looking for _us_, Princess?" she heard the murmur in stereo and grinned when she recognized the voices. She hurriedly pulled the hand over her eyes down and whirled around to see the twins grinning at her. Kaoru was dressed as Red Death Phantom, and Hikaru was dressed as the Phantom as well.

"You two look _wonderful_!" she grinned, widely and looked around as she stepped toward Kaoru to whisper, "Especially you. How did you know this costume was my favorite?"

"It is?" Kaoru wondered, honestly and Mariko only giggled with a nod. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't come in the costume Hikaru came in then."

"Either way," Mariko shrugged and stepped back to glance between them and smile, "You both look very dashing tonight."

"Thank you, Princess," they replied, bowing. "You look lovely, yourself."

"Thank you," Mariko giggled then was distracted when she heard music for a waltz begin.

"Would you like to dance, Mariko?" Kaoru murmured in her ear and she smiled with a slight blush and a nod. Hikaru stepped to her right and Kaoru wrapped her arm around his as they led her to the dance floor. Mariko looked between them in worry then around at the girls. She saw a few of them eyeing the three with glares.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru wondered, noticing her uneasiness. She looked at him with wide eyes as they stopped on the dance floor.

"Why don't one of you dance with one of your other designates," she suggested. "I don't want to get you in trouble because you're spending so much time with me."

The twins nodded and Hikaru walked off toward a crowd of girls he knew where his and his brother's designates, leaving Mariko and Kaoru on the dance floor. Kaoru suddenly pulled Mariko close and framed her for the waltz and she smiled with a slight blush as he began to lead.

"You know, Princess, you're blushing an awful lot tonight," he smirked and Mariko cast her eyes down as they continued dancing.

"Really?" she murmured and looked at him again to see him nod. "I guess it's because, everything's going so well."

"Well?" Kaoru wondered and Mariko nodded.

"I haven't seen Rose or Yukio here tonight," she whispered. "Do you think they've given up now that they don't have Kris-Akiko in my home to spy for them?"

"I hope so," Kaoru murmured, placing an Eskimo kiss to her nose. "I really do, Princess."

Mariko giggled but they stopped when Kaoru noticed someone come up behind her and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Tamaki bow and he asked, "May I cut in?"

Mariko looked to Kaoru and he nodded, but before he let go of her hand he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I want your last dance."

Mariko nodded before turning to Tamaki and Kaoru handed her off to him before walking toward the crowd of girls that his and Hikaru's designates. Mariko watched Kaoru walk away and she bit the corner of her lip. This did not go unnoticed by Tamaki.

"You should try not to be so obvious, mon ami," he whispered and she whipped her head around to look at him with wide eyes. "The girls are already a little jealous of you because we all like you. Try not to spend too much time with him, as hard as I'm sure that will be."

Mariko only nodded, knowing he was looking out for the both of them. It was bad enough she had Rose and Yukio after her, she didn't need the rest of the Host Club's designate list after her as well. She didn't want to stay away from Kaoru, or Hikaru for that matter, but she knew that she couldn't let them show favoritism any more than they had already.

The waltz ended and Tamaki bowed low as she curtsied, bowing her head and he thanked her for the dance then escorted her off the floor toward a table with some refreshments.

"Have fun, mon ami," he smiled and she nodded as he walked away, not taking offense that he was leaving her. He had his _own_ girls to please.

Mariko turned to the table and served herself some punch then took a few small sandwiches and places them on a plate for herself, suddenly feeling a bit hungry. She was glad she had something to eat before she'd gone. There were only finger sandwiches and punch. She stepped to a table and sat herself down among chatting girls and nibbled happily at her sandwiches, watching couples dance on the floor.

* * *

"Tamaki," Kyouya called, walking toward the blonde who was charming one of his designates. Tamaki excused himself and met his friend half-way. "Did you invite Rose Destler?"

"Yes," Tamaki nodded. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her. Has she arrived?"

"Yes," Kyouya nodded. "I have Mori and Honey watching her closely, but there is another matter. Did you invite Yukio Hayate?"

Tamaki's eyes widened in horror and he could only shake his head.

"That's what I thought," Kyouya nodded again. "He must have been brought by one of the girls."

"Kyouya, we _can't_ let him anywhere near Mairko!" Tamaki whispered harshly then thought for a moment. "I'll keep an eye on Yukio. Can you watch over Mariko?"

Kyouya nodded and Tamaki shot off to look for Yukio while Kyouya headed off to find Mariko.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the dance, Hikaru!" one the girls grinned as he escorted her off the dance floor.

"You're welcome," he smiled with a nod and she ran toward her friends when he let go of her arm. He suddenly noticed a crowd around a table and wondered what the fuss was about.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru wondered, suddenly appearing next to him and Hikaru shrugged.

They walked toward the crowd of girls and carefully moved through them to get to the center. What they found made their blood run cold. All the girls were chatting with one girl in the center in a pink and purple dress made of taffeta and a matching hat, sitting prissily on a chair and sipping at some punch, her emerald eyes roaming around the crowd until they landed on the Twins with a piercing gaze.

"Rose," they breathed together then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," she smiled, all eyes glancing between the twins and her as she set her cup down on the table and stood, elegantly. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"You had better not hurt Mariko," Hikaru growled and Kaoru became angry as well.

"Why would I _ever_ do such a thing?!" she gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her heart. "_She_ attacked _me_! If I were you, I'd be watching out for these other lovely girls here. She may attack one of them, next. Of even one of _you_."

"She was provoked, Rose, and it was _you_ who provoked her," Kaoru snapped and the girls looked around in horror.

"Well, I have to say, you're being very rude in accusing _me_ of starting anything, Kaoru," she retorted. "If it weren't for the fact that you two are actually very nice boys I'd probably walk out of here right now."

"Why don't you?" they replied, flatly and Rose stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are you being so rude to Rose?!" one of the girls gasped but none of them looked at her.

The twins stared at Rose in disbelief as she began sobbing, dramatically and sunk back into her chair. Her wails were heard throughout the room and everyone rushed over to see what was happening.

"You really _are_ horrible!" she sobbed. "You want me to leave! How can you two be hosts?! You're supposed to treat girls nicely and make them feel special, but you're being so mean to _me_!"

She continued sobbing and soon, the entire Host Club was standing with the twins and a crowd was around them, the music had stopped.

"What's happening here?!" Tamaki called and looked at the twins but he got his answer from one of their designates.

"They were being so rude to Rose!" she snapped and tried to comfort the still fake-sobbing 'Princess.' Kaoru suddenly noticed Rose look up from her hands she had buried her face in and glanced beyond the crowd for a split second then sobbed into her hands some more. He whirled around and tried to see above the crowd at what she might have been looking at, drawing his twin's attention.

"Kaoru, what is it?" Hikaru asked and tried to see what his younger brother was looking for. Kaoru suddenly found himself wondering where Mariko was. He didn't answer his brother and continued looking through the crowd and beyond it, but he couldn't find her. He turned back to Rose with a burning gaze and she cried out when he marched toward her and yanked her up by the arm.

"Kaoru! What---?!"

"What have you done?!" he snarled at her, ignoring the girls around him that gave gasps at the scene. He watched Rose in burning anger as she gave an evil smirk.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called and he turned to his twin who was looking beyond the crowd. He let go of Rose who slammed herself into her chair and claimed it had been Kaoru that shoved her, but the twins looked to one of the doors in horror to see Yukio dragging a struggling Mariko out of the room.

They both started shoving through the crowd to get to her while Tamaki whispered to Kyouya to try and settle everything then went after the twins. Kaoru ran as fast as he could to the door he'd seen Yukio drag Mariko through but felt his heart clench in terror when he slammed the door behind himself and Hikaru and heard Mariko give a heart wrenching scream.

"_Kaoru_!"

* * *

**A/N:** the end...JUST KIDDING! lol i'm horrible, i know. how can i leave it on a cliffhanger like this?! well, you won't have to wait long this time. i'm on a roll! i know, i know...so much cheese it's not even funny. anyway, reviews?


	22. Rescue and Confession

**A/N:** told you! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Rescue and Confession**_

Mariko struggled against Yukio's bruising grip, and pulled on the hand that had clamped over her mouth as he dragged her down one of the dark hallways.

"You _had_ to make this difficult, didn't you?!" Yukio snarled, struggling to keep her still as she gave out muffled cries. "You can never just do it the easy, you have to make everything difficult! Well, this is what happens when you make things difficult!"

He stopped at a door and opened it then shoved Mariko inside. She stumbled in and spun around to head back to the door but he was too quick and shut and locked it before she could escape. Mariko pounded her fists against the door a few times before she was yanked back by a rough pair of hands and thrown away from it. She landed to the floor with a grunt and tried to pick herself up.

"You'll be my wife if I have to drag you down the isle kicking and screaming!" he snarled as he approached her and she tried to stand but the dress and the pain from the fall made it difficult. He pounced onto her, holding her hands down to the floor ad she immediately started struggling.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, kicking wildly and thrashing around as much as she could.

"I'll violate you," he growled evilly. "The _no_ boy will want to have anything to do with you!"

"Like hell I'm gonna let you do that!" she shot back and weaseled her leg under him to knee him in the groin as hard as she could. Yukio groaned in pain and rolled off of her, letting her go and she struggled to get to her feet then ran to the door. Yukio groaned in pain as he tried to stand when she reached the door and she frantically pulled at the door to get out but she hadn't seen how he had locked it.

"Kaoru!" she screamed, slamming her fists onto the door and trying to make as much noise as she could, not noticing Yukio now standing and approaching her. "Kaoru! Hikaru! Somebody! _Anybody_!"

She screamed when she was pulled away from the door roughly by her hair and thrown to the floor again, Yukio on top of her again.

"Your pair of lovers won't save you now, Mariko," he hissed and tried to kiss her but she moved her head away so that his lips landed on her neck. That, however, didn't seem to stop him from sucking on her skin and she shuddered in disgust, starting to struggle just a little more but feeling weak from all the fighting.

"Get off of me you slimy, sleazy, blood-sucking leech!" she screamed, punching him with every word until he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with one hand. She suddenly heard something slamming at the door and struggled fiercely, knowing it had to be one of the twins or the hosts coming to rescue her.

"_Just a little longer!_" she told herself, clenching her legs together when he tried to spread them. "_Fight just a little longer!_"

The door swung open, but she couldn't see who it was coming into the room and Yukio didn't even seem to notice anything was going on. He was suddenly thrown off of her, letting go of Mariko in his shock and she quickly sat up to see one of the Hitachiin twins punching and kicking the boy on the ground.

"Kaoru! That's enough!" Hikaru shouted, running toward the two and pulling his brother away but not taking his eyes off Yukio. "I'll take care of him. Mariko needs you now."

That seemed to bring Kaoru out of his angry trance and he whirled around to see Mariko still on the floor and staring at the two with wide eyes. He ran toward her, pulling off the mask he'd been wearing and knelt down next to look at her with wide, golden eyes, filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" he hoped and with that one, heart-felt question, she felt herself beginning to cave. She threw her arms around his neck and tried to hold back sobs as he pulled her closer.

"It's alright," he murmured, stroking her back, soothingly. "You're safe now."

"That's what I get for trusting someone _else_ to make the plans."

Everyone froze and looked to the doorway to see Rose standing there, her hands on her his and looking very unhappy.

"'Leave everything to me' you said," Rose mocked at Yukio. "And _this_ is what you come up with?! Have me distract them so that _you_ can come in here and play a rough and tumble game of 'Violate the Heiress'?!"

"But you said---!"

"Never min what I said!" Rose snapped, holding a hand at Yukio. "You've failed me for the last time. I'm doing this _my_ way now."

"Doing _what_, exactly, Rose?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru pulled Mariko to her feet but kept his arms around her. Rose looked at Hikaru and smiled coldly.

"Why, obtaining the two of _you_, of course, Hikaru," she murmured, walking toward him. "That's been my goal all along. To have you and Kaoru…and perhaps, your mother's collaboration with designs?"

"Politics," Hikaru nodded when she stood right in front of him and she stroked his chin but he only stared at her emotionlessly.

"You always were the smart one," she praised, running a finger down his neck.

"And what makes you think after this display that we'll even _talk_ to you anymore?" Kaoru wondered, angry that Mariko had gotten in the middle of this mess.

"Well," Rose hummed, turning to Kaoru. "Because if you don't, Yukio will just have to keep attacking Mariko. You can't protect her _all_ the time, can you, Kaoru?"

"You leave her out of this!" Kaoru snapped.

"I have my _own_ reason for wanting Mariko!" Yukio snarled at Rose. "You know that!"

"Ah, yes, well, if these fine boys give me a good reason to rein you in, it'll have to be done," she shrugged casually.

"You traitorous bitch!" Yukio snarled again and Rose flashed a glare at him then walked up to him and kicked him between the legs. He groaned in pain and as he fell over he muttered, "Not again."

"You're not interesting anymore," Rose reported then turned to Kaoru. "So, what will it be?"

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something like 'Hell no!' but Hikaru responded instead saying, "I accept."

"What?!" Kaoru and Mariko replied together as Rose turned around to look at Hikaru.

"I don't think you fully understand," Rose replied. "I need _both_ of you. It's all or none."

"You'll get me and full cooperation from our mother," Hikaru argued. "You either get one or the other and my brother is taken, so you're stuck with me."

"No," Rose replied flatly, then turned to Kaoru. "I'll have _both_ of you."

"You'll have _neither_, Rose," Tamaki suddenly called from the doorway and all eyes turned to him as he walked in, calmly. "My father now knows about everything that's been going on. In fact, he's known for quite some time now, but this incident has made everything official."

"What are saying?" Rose chuckled, turning to him, her hands on her hips.

"I'm saying, Miss Destler, that as of tonight you are _no longer_ attending Ouran Academy," Tamaki reported. "You may take your friend, Mr. Hayate with you."

Rose stared at him with wide eyes then with boiling anger as she shrieked, "You have no authority!"

"No," Tamaki agreed. "But my father will send a letter to your parents explaining the situation."

Rose's anger and confidence dwindled to nothing with that statement and she stared at him in horror as Kyouya, Honey, Mori and Haruhi (no longer in a dress but in a period suit) came into the room.

"We'll escort you two out _personally_, Miss Destler," Kyouya said in a darkened tone. "Along with Mr. Hayate, of course."

"This…can't…" Rose trailed off as Kyouya walked toward her and led her to the door as Mori grabbed Yukio by the collar and dragged him away, still in pain. Tamaki turned to the twins and Mariko who were only staring at him in wide-eyed wonder. He caught sight of Mariko who sniffled and he suddenly felt tears flood his eyes and he wailed dramatically into the air, making them all jump.

"Mon ami!" he cried, falling to Mariko's feet and clutching the hem of her dress. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner!"

"W-What the hell---?!" Mariko sputtered but she was cut off when he shot to his feet and flung his arms around her, pulling her away from Kaoru.

"We were all so worried about you!" he cried, hugging her fiercely.

"Milord, please let go of _my_ girlfriend," Kaoru snapped as Hikaru rolled his eyes at his lord. They suddenly heard a noise from Mariko and froze to look at her. She giggled, then snickered, then laughed hysterically, pounding a fist on Tamaki's chest.

"How---?! How---?! How can you guys make me laugh after all that drama?!" she panted, still laughing and the three smiled as tears of joy came to her eyes instead of tears of sadness. Kaoru pulled her away from Tamaki and kissed her temple as she still laughed and she hugged him, then Hikaru, then Tamaki and asked him, "So, they're really gone, now?"

He only nodded with a warm smile and she hugged him again.

"Thank you, mon ami," she whispered then pulled away and looked at Kaoru and said, "I wanted to ask this earlier: What the hell took you so long?!"

He stared at her with wide eyes and she laughed again and said, "I'm just kidding!"

Kaoru sighed in relief and pulled her in for another embrace. He couldn't get enough of holding her after all that had happened.

"Come on you three," Tamaki urged, nodding to the door as he saw his club pass by. "The Ball isn't over yet. We still have the contest and the finale!"

"Contest?" Mariko echoed as they all walked to the door.

"Yeah," the twins replied, slinging their arms over her shoulders. "The contest to see who has the best costume."

"Oh," Mariko nodded. "Then, what's the finale?"

The twins grinned at each other devilishly then leaned next to her ears and whispered together, "It's a surprise."

* * *

_Later..._

"And now, we will announce the winner of the Best Dressed contest!" Tamaki announced through a microphone as he stood with the rest of the hosts at the top of a staircase. Kyouya handed him the envelope and he opened it as Mariko and the other girls stood around to wait for the announcement.

"And, the winner is…" he stopped purposely for suspense, pretending to read the note then after a good amount of time cheered, "Princess Sakura Maddock!"

Mariko snickered when she heard a squeal from the other end of the room and she turned to see Sakura dragging John by the hand toward the staircase as everyone clapped. She didn't fail to notice that she was the only one clapping enthusiastically for her. The other girls were pea-green with jealousy.

"What's her prize?!" Mariko called and Sakura looked to her with wide eyes and a blush starting to stain her cheeks.

"The prize is a kiss from each of our lovely hosts!" Tamaki announced and Mariko couldn't help but burst into laughter as she saw Sakura blush like mad. The other girls were sneering at Mariko, but she didn't care. It wasn't _her_ being the center of attention and she was glad of it.

She giggled as she watched Sakura ascend the stairs and Tamaki presented her with a flower with a black ribbon with some gold lettering Mariko couldn't make out because she was too far away. Haruhi was the first to give her a quick peck on the cheek, followed by Mori. Honey gave her a big kiss on the cheek, followed by the twins who came from both sides to kiss her on both cheeks. Kyouya lifted her hand and kissed it and Tamaki pulled her toward him, dipped her and gently kissed her forehead.

When he stood her up Mariko could clearly see that her sister's face was beet red and it made her stand out just a little more. She stood to walk toward her, but she ran to John and buried her face in his chest out of embarrassment.

"And now, if you will all step outside, we have a wonderful surprise for you all!" Tamaki announced and the girls shuffled toward the huge glass doors on the other side of the room. Mariko was one of the last girls trailing at the end but when she was just about to reach the doors, she was pulled back by a hand.

"You won't be going out with them, Princess," Kaoru murmured in her ear and she instantly smiled and spun around. "I have a special place picked out for us."

"Really?" she grinned but realized something was missing and looked around then back at him and asked, "Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh, he had something he was gonna do," he smiled, stroking her cheek. "Don't worry. He was gonna let us share this together anyway."

He tugged her further into the room and they headed up the staircase where the Host Club had been before and he led her to the left where another glass door stood open leading to a balcony. He led her onto the balcony and she looked over the railing to see all the girls and even the Host Club below.

"Shouldn't you be down there, Kaoru?" she wondered, worriedly and he only shook his head, stepping behind her and leaning his arms on the railing to either side of her.

"I won't be missed down there," he replied. "I wanted to be here with you. There's something…something important I wanted to tell you."

Mariko frowned and turned to look at him as he still leaned on the railing, but now they were face to face and she couldn't help it when her heart raced in panic at his tone.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"Nothing's wrong," he shrugged. "I just…I need to tell you something important and…I don't know how to say it."

"Oh," Mariko nodded then cast her eyes down to one of the buttons on his jacket and she fiddled with it as she wondered, "Is it something good?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her meek tone. "It's _really_ good."

"Then what's the trouble?" she wondered, honestly.

"I'm not sure how or when I should tell you," he confessed.

"Now's a good a time as any," she shrugged, wondering what it could be that had him so nervous. It was making _her_ nervous.

"Well," he sighed. "It's not really that simple, Mariko---"

Mariko gave a gasp when a blast and a flash of light filled the air. They both heard the 'oohs' and 'awes' as the fireworks in the sky exploded in many shapes and colors. A few were shaped as masks and roses, others were hearts and stars and Mariko turned completely around again to see the light show. She giggled at a few and awed at some she'd never seen.

Kaoru couldn't believe how adorable she was. She looked like a child at an amusement park, and it made him want to tell her the something that much more. Smiling and feeling in his gut that this was the right time, he leaned next to her ear and pulled his arms fully around her to hug her close and she sighed in contentment.

"Mariko," he whispered.

"Yes, Kaoru?" she sighed again, leaning against him as he still held her.

"I…I love you."

Mariko's eyes shot wide and she slowly turned in his arms to face him and his expression of worry at her face.

"Y-You _love_ me?" she wondered if she'd heard right and Kaoru nodded, his own eyes wide in anticipation at her answer. She blinked a few times, her mind unwilling to believe this was reality and not a dream. He loved her?! This _had_ to be a dream! This couldn't be real! Any moment now she was going to wake up and be back in bed with all of her problems still hovering over her.

"Mariko?" Kaoru called gently, jolting her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She still said nothing and instead grinned as the lightshow still illuminated the sky behind her. She threw herself into his arms, her lips planting themselves onto hers and Kaoru almost lost his footing at her sudden action of pouncing onto him. He immediately melted into the kiss and pulled her close as his tongue delved into her mouth and she gave a moan of approval. When they pulled away she licked her lips and sighed, snuggling her cheek to his chest.

"I love you too, Kaoru," she whispered and felt him hug her a little closer. She looked up at him to see him grinning from ear to ear and it made her giggle. "And I want you to know this: I mean it. I really do love you, Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I know," he whispered, closing in on her lips again and he captured them gently for another kiss, which she obliged him with. When they pulled away again he said, "I really love _you_, Mariko Hasigawa."

She suddenly let out a choked sob and he frowned at her in utter confusion as she let out a few more silent sobs and her shoulders began to shudder.

"What's wrong?" he asked in complete concern and pulling her closer.

"After everything that's happened," she shuddered. "All this drama and everything, how can you love me? Why do you love me?"

"Are you kidding?!" he chuckled. "You're a wonderful girl! Why _wouldn't_ I love you?!"

"But…everything that's happened---!"

"That has nothing to do with how I feel about you," Kaoru interrupted. "I didn't know about any of that stuff when I met you, and even through all this, my feelings haven't changed. I've always liked you, and now I love you. Trust me, Mariko, I know what I'm saying, here."

Mariko looked into his beautiful eyes and saw truth glowing in them and smiled through her tears as she murmured, "Thank you." She hugged him close again and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for seeing _me_."

"And thank _you_ for seeing me, Mariko," he replied, hugging her close. "Thank you for knowing who I am."

"I can pick you out of a crowd, Kaoru," she smiled, knowing what he meant. "I'd never settle for anyone else with your face but _you_."

Kaoru smiled and looked up at the lightshow still going then quickly turned Mariko around whispering, "You don't wanna miss the big finish."

She nodded and whipped her tears away to watch as bunches of fireworks light up the sky and made things so bright it almost seemed like daytime for a split-second. Once everything died down they hurriedly headed down the stairs to meet everyone else, but Kaoru stopped them at the bottom step.

"Hikaru and I wanna take you home tonight," he whispered in her ear and she nodded her approval.

"I'll go say good-bye to Sakura," she told him and he nodded but before she left, she glanced around to make sure no one was looking and quickly pressed tender kiss to his lips then ran off to look for Sakura. Kaoru watched her run off, not noticing his twin come up next to him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So," Hikaru chirped, jolting Kaoru from his trance. "Did you tell her?"

Kaoru smirked then nodded, "Yeah."

"And?" Hikaru prompted.

"She loves me," Kaoru sighed and Hikaru slung his arm over his twin's shoulder. "And we're taking her home tonight."

"Good," Hikaru nodded. "You just tell me when you wanna sneak up to her room and I'll take off."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, making his twin laugh at the blush over his brother's face.

* * *

**A/N:** such cheese! lol! well, they've finally confessed. it's about flippin time! lol. reviews?


	23. Sleep Over

**A/N:** and, here's the next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Sleep-Over**_

"You're sure you don't need a ride home?" Mariko asked Sakura as they stood outside a car the Hitachiin Twins had called for them. "I'm sure the twins won't mind dropping you off."

"No, thank you, Mariko," Sakura smiled, clutching her rose she'd won for the contest. "I will be fine. John has offered to escort me home."

"Oh, I see," Mariko nodded in understanding with a sly smile and Sakura instantly blushed, realizing what the other girl was implying.

"I-It is nothing like _that_, Mariko!" she sputtered, looking away from her and Mariko laughed slightly.

"I know," she assured her. "I just have to tease you. Well, I won't keep you any longer. Congratulations on your win tonight, and get home safely."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, hugging her friend. "You get home safely as well."

"With the twins, I doubt it'll be safe," she muttered and it was Sakura's turn to give a sly smile as Mariko gave a slight blush. "I'll see you Monday."

"Very well," Sakura nodded, holding a back a comment she wanted to desperately wanted to let out to take revenge for Mariko's earlier comment. "Good night, Mariko. Say 'hello' to your father for me, please?"

"I will," Mariko nodded, as the girls parted to head toward their beaus. "Good night!"

Mariko ran toward the twins and quickly climbed in the car behind Hikaru, followed by Kaoru. The twins gave instructions to the driver on where to go and they were off, heading for the Hasigawa Mansion.

"So, did you have a fun time?" they asked in unison as she sat between the two boys. "Aside from being kidnapped?"

"Yes, I did," Mariko nodded, glancing between them. "The dancing and being doted on by the two of you for a moment was fun, of course. And the fireworks were absolutely amazing!"

"And Kaoru's confession?" Hikaru wondered with a sly smile, making his twin and the girl between them look at him with wide eyes and slight blushes. "I'm sure _that_ was amazing as well, right?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, slightly. "Leave her alone about it, will ya?!"

"I was just kidding, Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed, lifting his hands a little in surrender. "Honestly, I don't wanna hear about the way you two made out on the balcony with the fireworks going and all. I just wanted to make her blush."

"Really, Hikaru?" Mariko wondered with a slight smile that made both twins look at her in astonishment as she leaned toward him a little. "You don't wanna hear about how he took me into his arms and whispered his confession to me in my ear?"

"You're just as bad as us, aren't you?" Hikaru grinned, devilishly and Mariko mirrored the grin.

"If not just as bad, I'm worse," she muttered.

"Hey," Kaoru called, and pulled Mariko back, making her land against him and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close and whisper into her ear, "Don't make me jealous, my little fox."

"Ooh, I'm a fox now?" Mariko smirked, slyly then turned to Hikaru and laughed, "Looks like you get the reenactment."

The three laughed as Kaoru snuggled his cheek to Mariko's and she giggled, then noticing Hikaru was starting to feel like a third wheel, set her feet on his knees as Kaoru still held her. Hikaru jumped and looked up at her in question but she only shrugged then looked up at Kaoru.

"Hey, you guys wanna stay the night at my place?" she wondered, sincerely and they looked at her in surprise then at each other, then back at her. "It's really late. I just thought, since you're taking my home anyway and there's no school tomorrow, you could stay over."

"Would your dad be ok with that?" they asked in worry but she only shrugged.

"He'd probably mind a little, but as long as you boys are gentlemen, I'm sure he'll be fine," she replied, tapping her toes together as her feet still sat on Hikaru's knees. "What d'ya say, boys?"

"Weren't you in trouble because he thought you and I were…in the middle of something in the music room that day?" Kaoru remembered and Mariko shrugged again.

"Yeah, but he said I was punished till tonight," she explained, "and nothing's gonna happen anyway 'cause all three of us are here. If it was just the two of us he'd say 'no' for sure." She looked at Hikaru and nudged him with a foot to his arm to get his attention, and when he looked and her with wide eyes she asked, "How 'bout it?"

"Why are you asking him?" Kaoru wondered. "I mean, him alone?"

"'Cause I know _your_ answer is 'yes'," she smirked, and he stared at her with wide eyes filled with shock that she'd figured him so quickly as she turned to Hikaru. "Wanna stay over, Hikaru?"

The older twin stared at her for a moment, then looked up at Kaoru who met his gaze. She'd been right. He wanted to stay over, but he was sure he'd only be a third wheel. Hikaru knew his brother wanted to be with his girl, it was only obvious he wanted to be _alone_ with her, but he was also sure Mariko's father would never allow it if it was the two of them alone as Mariko had said. He supposed, if the two of them got desperate to be alone, he could leave for a while into one of the other rooms. Then again, Mariko didn't seem like the kind of girl to just tell him to leave after inviting him over. She'd always found a way to include both of them in anything she wanted to do.

He finally shrugged and nodded and Mariko sat up to hug him, fiercely then sat away from him as she grinned, "Great! Do you guys need to stop at your place for anything?"

"Nah, I'll call mom and have one of the servants bring our over-night bags for us," Hikaru smiled, digging into his pocket for his phone as the car stopped.

"I'd wait on that," she warned as Kaoru opened the car door. "Let me make sure dad OKs it first?"

Hikaru nodded and Mariko smiled with a small nod of thanks as she scooted out of the car and turned to Kaoru to murmur, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Kaoru nodded with a warm smile and Mariko quickly placed a kiss to his cheek before running to the front door of her house. Just as she was about to ring the bell the door swung open to reveal her father, who stared at her with wide eyes filled with worry.

"Thank God!" he breathed and she frowned at him in utter confusion but he ignored it as he pulled her into a suffocating hug. "Thank God you're alright! I'm so glad you're safe! The Superintendent at Ouran just called and told me what happened! I was going to go get you! Thank God you're alright!"

"That was fast," Mariko muttered as Saigo still held her. "Yes, daddy. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about now. I'm fine, and you have the twins to thank for that."

"The twins?" Saigo frowned as he finally let her go then looked toward the car where one twin stood and he saw the other in the back seat.

"Yes, the twins," Mariko confirmed, catching his attention. "They saved me."

Saigo looked at his daughter in astonishment but she only smiled and pulled him toward the car where Kaoru suddenly stood at attention and Hikaru looked at the man in horror. He stood in front of Kaoru who stared at him with wide eyes, hoping he wasn't in trouble, but the older man just placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile and nod of approval.

"Thank you for saving my Mariko," he said, pulling Mariko toward him by the shoulders with his free arm. Kaoru nodded and Saigo leaned to the side to smile at Hikaru and say, "Thank you to the _both_ of you."

"Kaoru did most of the work," Hikaru admitted, staying in the car. "I just helped him out a little."

"Still warrants thanks, Hikaru," Mariko called then turned to her father and tugged on his jacket. "Speaking of which, as way of thanks, could they stay the night? I'm sure they're _so_ exhausted from having to save me from that idiot, Yukio."

"Stay the night?!" Saigo nearly shrieked, making the twins wince but Mariko seemed unaffected as she nodded.

"Yeah," she continued, simply. "Why not?"

"_Both_ of them?" he wondered and Mariko gave another nod. Saigo looked over at the two in evaluation and the boys had to fight from fidgeting under his stare. He sighed and looked at Mariko to reply, "Alright. But they stay in the guest room."

"Sure thing!" Mariko grinned and raced to the car to lean into the open door and pull Hikaru out by the hand, then took Kaoru's hand and nearly ran into the house, dragging the boys behind her. "Thank you, daddy!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hasigawa!" the boys called hesitantly and none of them could help the smiles that lit their faces. Saigo sighed and shook his head at himself and his daughter as he walked away and headed toward the door as the car drove away.

* * *

"There's a TV in the guest room," Mariko explained as they headed upstairs, her arms coiled around each arm on the twins. "I'll hang out with you guys there for a while then head to my room, ok?"

The twins only nodded as they headed down a hall and Mariko stopped at a door.

"Here's the guest room," she explained, lowering her arms on the twins and opening the door. "You can change in here when your bags get here, and there's a bathroom too, but there's only one bed."

"That's fine," the boys shrugged.

"I'll be back, guys," she smiled, staying at the doorway as the twins stepped into the room. "I have to change."

She was about to walk away when she was stopped by a hand gently grasping her wrist. She looked up to see Kaoru's smiling face and she smiled back as he pulled her a little closer and left a tender kiss to her lips. She laughed nervously when she pulled away and he saw her blushing as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll be back," she smiled, walking away slowly, still grinning and still staring at Kaoru.

"Alright," he nodded, still holding her hand as they stared at each other and she walked away until their hands parted and she turned to head down the hall to her room. Kaoru watched her then turned into the room and leaned back on the door frame.

"Just say the word and I'll head out," Hikaru smirked as he sat on the bed, bouncing on it to test it. "I'd hate to keep you guys from popping your cherries together."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, a blush coming to his cheeks. He looked down the hall and shut the door before continuing. "She's not that kind of girl!"

"I'm just kidding!" Hikaru laughed, still bounding on the bed.

"No, you're not," Kaoru argued, flatly and Hikaru looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?" Hikaru chuckled with a smirk. "What would I have to be jealous about?"

"You're jealous of Mariko," Kaoru explained. "You're jealous because I wanna spend time with her, right?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to respond but shut it and looked away in shame. Of course, his brother was right. He was a little jealous and annoyed that Mariko was starting to take up more of his time, even if she was trying not to, and didn't mean to annoy him, it did. He had to admit, though, he wasn't just annoyed because Mariko was spending more time with him, he was jealous because of what her and his brother had. He had had that with Kristine or Akiko before she had revealed her true colors, but that had ended, and now he was jealous of Mariko's and Kaoru's relationship. He wanted that with someone.

"Hikaru, she's not taking me away from you," Kaoru assured him, sitting next to him on the bed. "I told you, not even a girl can tear us apart."

"It's not that," Hikaru finally mumbled. "I was just thinking of what it was like to have somebody, the way you guys have each other. Mariko's maid and I had it for a bit, and even if it _was_ short-lived, it was nice, ya know? I just want that again so I don't feel like a third wheel to you guys."

"Hey, you're not a third wheel," Kaoru smiled warmly, slinging his arm around his brother's shoulders. "You'll have that again, Hikaru. You're a great catch. But to tell you the truth, I'm glad you don't have a girl right now. Think of all the trouble the four of us would be in! We'd _never_ see them 'cause we'd always get them into trouble with their fathers!"

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle at that and Kaoru pulled his brother closer by the neck with a smile of his own.

"If Mariko didn't want you around, she wouldn't invite you to hang out with us," Kaoru assured him. "Not that I'd allow her to invite _me_ without _you_."

"Somehow, I don't think Mariko is the type that would let you order her around, though," Hikaru smirked and Kaoru thought about that before nodding. The twins laughed at the thought of Mariko meekly taking orders from Kaoru, and Hikaru wrapped and arm around his younger twin's neck to ruffle his hair with the other hand. A knock on the door made them stop and look at it as it opened.

"Hey, guys," Mariko smiled as she stepped in, holding two bags. "I caught your runner just in time at the door. He left these for you. He said there's a couple of pairs of clothes, pajamas, unmentionables and toiletries." She held the bags out toward them and they stood from the bed to take them from her.

"Hey, no fair," they groaned and she frowned at them in wonder. "You're wearing a robe! We can't see your PJs!"

"You're not supposed to, yet!" Mariko snapped playfully, blushing as she pulled her robe closed a little more then whispered, "It's not like it's a nighty or anything! I wear girl pajamas but they're not sexy at all!"

"Too bad," Kaoru smirked, making Hikaru laugh as she blushed even deeper.

"Would you guys just get changed!" she snapped, shoving them into the room and grabbing the handle on the door. "I'm gonna get some snacks!"

She slammed the door shut, ignoring their laughter on the other side as she still clutched her robe shut and leaned against the door, still blushing from Kaoru's comment.

"This is what I was afraid of," Saigo muttered as he suddenly appeared next to her, making her jump out of her skin in surprise.

She turned to her father with a frown of confusion and asked, "What?"

"They wanted to see you in something sexy, right?" he asked through gritted teeth and Mariko couldn't help but blush a little deeper. She turned her nose up at the question and headed down the hall toward her father to get the kitchen.

"They're just playing, dad," she finally replied before passing him. "I'm sure they don't care about what I wear to bed."

"Except Kaoru, right?" he wondered just as she stepped next to him and she stopped dead to look at him with a deeper blush. "I know boys, Mariko. And I know what's like to have a wonderful girlfriend. He may try something, even with his brother here."

"He won't, dad," Mariko assured him, gently. "Even if he wanted to, he won't do anything until I'm ready."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," Mariko argued. "He loves me, dad."

Saigo shot a wide eyed stare of disbelief at her and sputtered, "H-He what?"

"He loves me," Mariko grinned. 'He told me so at the ball. It was so romantic, dad. It was like I was in a movie!"

"He…confessed," he breathed, still unable to believe it. "And, what did _you_ say?"

"I told him I loved him too," Mariko replied.

"And _do_ you?" Saigo couldn't help but ask. "You're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt his feelings?"

"No, dad," Mariko replied, shaking her head slightly. "I said it because I really do love him. We understand each other, you know? Even with all the crap I've been through, he still loves me, and he knows I wouldn't settle for Hikaru just because he's not around. We get each other."

Saigo nodded but he had a long face as he looked down at the floor and Mariko only smiled as she hugged him for a moment.

"I still love you too, dad," she whispered and felt his arms wrap around her to hug her in return.

"I love you more than he does, you know that, right?" he muttered into her hair and she giggled but nodded as she pulled away.

"We're gonna watch a movie in there before bed," she informed him. "I'll go into my room after the movie, I promise."

Saigo narrowed his eyes at his daughter but nodded and let her go down the hall and headed to his own room. He almost passed the door of the guest room but stopped and glanced down the hall to see Mariko heading down the stairs. He stepped closer to the door and pressed his ear to the door, wondering if they were talking about Mariko and if he could find fault with these boys for something. Not that he _really_ wanted to.

"What do you think she wears to bed?" he heard one twin ask. "Shorts and a tank-top?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's purple," the other responded and they laughed before that same twin asked, "Hikaru, what were you and the maid doing when you left me and Mariko in the music room?"

A small pause followed that and Saigo clenched his fists at the memory of what he had found in the music room that day.

"Just foolin' around," Hikaru replied, drawing Saigo's attention. "Kissing, mostly, till she got all serious on me and started confessing."

"Do you believe she really cared for you?" Kaoru wondered and Saigo heard some shuffling. He assumed they were changing.

"Maybe," Hikaru replied. "But after what she did to Mariko, I'm not even gonna bother wondering if it was true or not. A girl that could do something like that isn't worth my time. I'm glad Mariko's not like that."

"Me too," Kaoru sighed, and Saigo could hear the smile on his face. "I'm so glad Sakura chose us for her hosts in the Host Club."

"I have to admit, that giddy blonde was right," Hikaru said. "She's a good judge of character. The three of us are like peas in a pod."

"She's almost exactly like us," Kaoru snickered. "Only, a girl and nicer."

Saigo smiled as he heard the twins start rambling on about how great Mariko was. He was glad they hadn't been two-faced like Yukio. That had been his worst fear. That boy could praise in public, but behind closed doors was another story, sometimes even in public the boy was rude, if he _really_ didn't like something or someone. As he stood away from the door and headed to his room he thanked God these boys were the polar opposites of Yukio Hayate.

* * *

"Come on, Mariko!" the twins grinned, sitting on either side of her on the edge of the bed and tugging on the sleeves of her robe. "Let's see your pajamas!"

"No!" Mariko laughed, holding bags of chips in her arms and somehow keeping her robe shut from all the pulling they were doing. She suddenly grabbed a bag and threw it across the room, giggling, "Fetch!"

The twins stopped, looked at the bag now on the floor across the room then back at her and muttered, "Do we look like dogs to you?"

Mariko couldn't help but start laughing and the boys took advantage of her distraction.

"Kaoru! Hold her down!" Hikaru grinned and Kaoru pushed her down onto the bed by her shoulders as Hikaru grabbed the bags from her hands and tossed them onto the bed.

"No!" Mariko laughed, kicking her feet to be free. "You boys are horrible!"

"Damn! She ties knots like a sailor!" Hikaru hissed, fiddling with the knot on the tie on her purple robe as Kaoru still held her down and she still wriggled. "Keep her still, will ya?!"

Kaoru immediately grinned down at her and planted his lips to hers, making her give a little squeak but she stopped moving and Hikaru only rolled his eyes as he tried to untie the knot.

When Kaoru pulled away from her lips and kissed her cheek she smiled, "You're mean. Using your masculine wiles on me to help out your brother, you traitor."

"I told you, I wanna see your pajamas," he murmured, kissing her lower lip. "It's not for him, really."

"Got it!" Hikaru cheered his success for untying the knot and Mariko sighed, sitting up and taking Kaoru with her.

"Alright," she groaned, standing from the bed and turning. "They're not sexy."

"So?" the twins shrugged. She pulled the robe off to reveal a pair of purple silk shorts and a matching tank-top then placed her hands on her hips.

"There, happy now?" she wondered, sarcastically.

"Not just yet," Hikaru grinned, devilishly with his brother as Kaoru stood from the bed and stepped toward her.

"W-What are you doing?" she wondered, with wide eyes and he just gripped her wrist, twirled her, dipped her and kissed her passionately then stood them both up and he walked toward the bed, leaving Mariko stunned and red-faced. "W-What was that for?"

"I lost the bet," Kaoru shrugged as Hikaru held up a white card that said 10 on it.

"So the losing reward was that you kiss me?!" Mariko snapped, a little offended.

"No, the losing prize was that I had to do all that twirly stuff _before_ I kissed you," Kaoru replied with a smirk at her anger as sat on the bed next to his brother. He leaned forward and gripped her wrist again to pull her toward him. "I'd rather just get straight to kissing you like this…"

He planted his lips to hers, supporting her back with one hand, his other around her waist and she melted into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. When they pulled away Kaoru snuggled his cheek to her stomach and she blushed.

"M-Movie," was all she could manage and Hikaru picked up the movie and chips she'd brought in.

"I'll put it in," he offered, tossing a bag of chips to Kaoru who caught it with one hand and Hikaru tossed another bag to Mariko.

"I brought the same chips for all of us," Mariko reported then looked down at Kaoru. "That's ok, right?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, an arm still around her waist. "We like the same stuff most of the time, right, Hikaru?"

"Yup," Hikaru nodded from the machine.

Kaoru let go of Mariko's waist but held her hand as he scooted up fully onto the bed and nearly dragged Mariko with him. He leaned up against the wall at the head of the bed, propping a few pillows behind him and pulled Mariko toward him so that she had no choice but to nearly sit on his lap. She curled up against his chest and when Hikaru finished fiddling with the TV he crawled onto the bed and sat right next to Kaoru and slung his arm over his twin's shoulder so that they were leaning on each other.

Mariko smiled contentedly and closed her eyes as she snuggled against Kaoru just a little more and felt one of his hands begin stroking her hair. She couldn't believe how safe and comfortable she felt like this. She could have stayed like that forever, even with Hikaru there. She wished all three of them could stay like that; her love, Kaoru and her friend, Hikaru. She couldn't help but wonder if this was why Rose wanted _both_ of them to accept her and not just the one. Mariko felt safe and loved with the _both_ of them, even though she and Kaoru loved each other as more than friends, she could tell Hikaru liked her as a friend, and she was glad of it.

As the movie went on, and Kaoru, then Hikaru stroked their fingers through her hair, she started feeling sleepy from the soothing stroking of her hair. She dozed off, then awoke again, trying to _stay_ awake, but pretty soon, she fell asleep completely, forgetting completely to head to her own room.

* * *

"Hikaru, what should I do?!" Kaoru whispered frantically, not wanting to wake Mariko. The movie had just ended, and now Kaoru found himself with a sleeping Mariko on top of him and a worry that if her father came in and saw them, she'd be in trouble again.

"Feel her up?" Hikaru shrugged. "How the hell should _I_ know?"

"This is _serious_, Hikaru!" Kaoru hissed. "If her dad comes in---!"

"Alright, alright, just let me think for a second," Hikaru cut in, then quickly came up with an idea. "Just carry her to her room…bridal style."

"Bridal style?!" Kaoru hissed and Mariko gave a small groan and stirred, making Kaoru freeze and look down at her with a blush as she snuggled into him a little more.

"Just wrap your arm around her shoulders, lift her legs and it'll be a synch to get up," Hikaru explained.

"I know how to carry a girl bridal style!" Kaoru growled quietly then looked down at Mariko and mumbled, "I just didn't think I'd get to do it with Mariko."

Hikaru smirked as he watched his brother situate himself then rise from the bed with Mariko in his arms. Hikaru shot from the bed to open the door for Kaoru as he walked toward it and when he got into the hall Hikaru told him where Mariko's room was, but Kaoru remembered. He'd seen her go in earlier. He swallowed loudly as he shuffled down the hall to her door and sighed in relief when he found it open.

Kaoru hurried inside and placed Mariko gently on the mattress and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in as she groaned and shifted onto her side to snuggle into the pillow. He couldn't help but stroke her cheek as he smiled at her, watching her sleep for just a moment then leaning down and kissing the cheek he'd just stroked.

"I love you, Mariko," he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, but wanting to say it anyway. "You're so cute when you sleep. Good night, Princess."

With one last stroke of her cheek he stood and headed toward the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar, intimidating figure at the door.

"M-Mr. Hasigawa!" he sputtered, quietly then looked between the man's burning gaze and Mariko. "Th-This isn't what it looks like! She fell asleep during the movie, and I knew she'd get in trouble with you if you found her in bed with us, so I brought her in here---!"

"It's alright, Kaoru," Saigo murmured, lowly. "I know how fond you are of her. I know you'd never take advantage of her."

"Y-You do?" Kaoru replied, a little stunned that he knew which twin he was and that he trusted him.

"Mariko told me you confessed your love for her," Saigo explained. "And that she confessed to you as well. I've been watching you boys, and the way you treat her has convinced me that you both like her enough not to hurt her or take advantage of her. I'm glad she's found someone who respects and loves her. But don't think I won't go easy on you now that I trust you with her a little more."

"Y-Yes, Sir," Kaoru sputtered. "I mean, no, sir! I mean---!"

"It's alright, son," Saigo chuckled, moving to leave the doorway. "Get to bed."

"Yes, Sir," Kaoru nodded and glancing once more at Mariko, headed toward the door as Saigo stepped away to let him pass.

"And Kaoru?"

He stopped and turned to the older man.

"Yes, Mr. Hasigawa?"

"You and Hikaru call me Saigo from now on, won't you?" the man smiled then turned down the hall. "Sleep well."

"Yes, Mr. Saigo," Kaoru called back, unwilling to give up the little bit of propriety he showed with that statement. "You, too."

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, more cheese. i couldn't help it. i had to have Kaoru do it. it's so flippin romantic. well? reviews?


	24. Worry

**A/N:** worry not, my little lambs. (yes, the Tamaki influence) I've brought the next chapter for you. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Worry**_

Mariko groaned and stirred as she turned onto her back, the sunlight from the window shining through her window and right into her face. She groaned again in distaste and turned from the window and onto her side, away from the window. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms slip around her and a pair of soft lips kiss her temple and snuggled into the body the arms were attached to. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she gasped, as she sat up to look down at the person in her bed.

"Kaoru!" she breathed then swallowed when he only grinned at her and sat up with her. "What're you doing---?!" She looked around to see which room she was in and when she realized she was in her own room she looked back at him. "What're you doing in my room?! How did I even get _in_ my room?! I fell asleep in the guest room with you guys, didn't I?"

"I brought you in here after the movie ended," Kaoru replied, pulling her toward him and trying to lay down again. "Come on, Princess. Let me hold you again. That was nice."

"But, Kaoru, if my dad comes in and sees you---"

"He let me in," he cut in with a smile, pulling at her hand a little as she stared at him with wide eyes. "He trusts me now. I just wanted to see you wake up, say good morning."

"He…_let_…you in?" she breathed, unable to believe it and Kaoru only nodded. "W-Where's Hikaru?"

"In bed, where I left him," he replied, still tugging on her hand. "Let me hold you again, please?"

"But, Kaoru, if he feels---"

"You're so nice to worry about him, Princess," Kaoru smiled, giving up on getting her to come to him and just scooting closer to her. "But he and I talked about it. He's a little jealous, but not so jealous that he won't let us have some time together."

"What?!" Mariko squeaked. "He was supposed to let me know if I got too needy with you!"

"You're _not_, Princess," Kaoru laughed, taking both her hands into his. "He's just still reeling from the whole thing with your maid."

"And you and I haven't been helping being all lovey-dovey in front of him!" Mariko snapped. "You shouldn't leave him alone like that! What if he wakes up and sees you gone, isn't he gonna be worried?!"

"He knows I wouldn't leave here without him," Kaoru smiled warmly, leaning toward her to stroke her cheek. "You're so wonderful to worry about him. That's one of the things I love about you."

"Kaoru, I don't wanna be the one to come between twins," she murmured, touching his hand on her cheek. "That bond is so strong."

"You sound like you're talking from experience," Kaoru noticed and Mariko looked up at him with wide eyes. "Aren't you an only child?"

Mariko opened her mouth to respond, but she quickly closed it again. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to, so badly. All she wanted to do was tell him that she completely understood the bond between him and Hikaru, and that she had a bond like that as well, even though Sakura didn't know it. But she couldn't tell him, or Hikaru, because her father swore her to secrecy. If she were to tell them, she'd have to ask her father first, and she was sure he would say no.

"Mariko?" Kaoru urged, jolting her from her thoughts and she stared at him with wide eyes. "You ok?"

Mariko leaned toward him and slid her arms around his neck and he frowned at her actions but wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against him.

"I wanna tell you, Kaoru," she breathed as she snuggled into his lap. "I wanna tell you so badly, but…it's a secret. A family secret and---"

"Then don't tell me," Kaoru murmured, stroking the side of her head, gently. "I don't need to know."

"But I _want_ you to!" Mariko whispered, lifting her head to look at him with watery eyes. "I wanna tell you because I love you and I want you to know _everything_ about me!"

"Mariko, we have so much time to do that," he smiled, brushing one of her tears away from her cheek. "You can tell me when the time is right. I just wanna be with you."

"But---"

Kaoru interrupted her by planting his lips to hers and swallowed her words. She gave a squeak of surprise but sighed and melted into the kiss, quickly.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

They both jumped out of their kiss when they heard Hikaru at the door, but the older twin only leaned on the door frame with his forearm, a smirk over his lips.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" he smirked and the couple couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"No," they replied together and Mariko quickly shuffled out of Kaoru's lap and out of the bed, her boyfriend following as she walked to the door.

"Good morning, Hikaru," Mariko smiled, warmly. "You slept well, I trust?"

"Like a baby," Hikaru grinned, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "How about you, Princess?"

"Oh, I slept fine," she nodded as the three walked out of the room and Kaoru slung his arm over her shoulders on the other side of her.

"Bet wakin' up to your boyfriend wasn't bad either, huh?" Hikaru smirked, devilishly then tapped his fist on Kaoru's shoulder as he grinned, "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off her, you dog!"

"Her dad let me see her!" Kaoru argued as his blush returned, along with Mariko's. "And I didn't do anything!"

"Kaoru, I'm kidding!" Hikaru laughed, curling his arm around Mariko's neck to pull her close and tousle her hair before letting her go. "I can always get you when I stay stuff about you and Mariko!"

"That, true," Mariko noticed, slipping her hand into Kaoru's as they stopped at the top of the stairs and she giggled, "Every time he mentions something about what we might be doing you get upset."

"Well, because you're a lady," Kaoru mumbled, still blushing as Hikaru started down the stairs. "I don't want anyone to think otherwise, especially Hikaru."

Mariko smiled with wide eyes, filled with awe as she threw her arms around his neck for a hug and whispered, "You're so sweet, Kaoru."

"Hey!"

They jumped and looked at Hikaru standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you two love birds hurry it up?! I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Alright, you kids behave while I'm gone!" Saigo called into the den where Mariko and the twins sat as he was just about to walk out the door.

"Wait! Dad!" Mariko called, shooting off the couch and running toward him as he stopped. "Do you have a minute before you go?"

"What's wrong?" Saigo whispered, suddenly panicked.

"Nothing, I just need to ask you something," she assured him and shoved him back out of the room.

"Mariko, it's almost noon," Saigo groaned. "I'm gonna be late!"

"How can you be late?!" she laughed. "You run the place! And besides, this is an important question."

"No, you can't sleep with Kaoru," Saigo said, quickly with a straight face.

"Dad!" Mariko spat, her face flaring into a blush. "That wasn't what I was gonna ask you! I was gonna ask you if…if I can tell the twins about Sakura and me."

Saigo's eyes shot wide at his daughter and she quickly said, "They can keep a secret! If I ask them to, they won't say a word! Please, dad!"

"Why do you have to tell _them_?!" Saigo hissed, but Mariko didn't shrink back.

"Because Kaoru's my boyfriend and Hikaru is my friend!" she replied, desperately. "I get their twin bond thing because _I_ have it with Sakura, and I want them to know that I _totally_ understand it!"

"I think they know that already, Mariko," Saigo retorted and walked toward the door, but she caught his wrist.

"I _have_ to tell somebody, dad," she said. "I have to talk to somebody about it!"

"You can talk to _me_!" Saigo replied, stepping closer to talk low to her. "Is it so bad talking to me that you have to go to _them_?! You never talk to _me_, anymore, Mariko."

"That's not true!" Mariko hissed, shoving his hand away. "I talked to you about Yukio, and when mom died!"

"But nothing else," he recalled. "You talk to the twins now more than you do me. I thought perhaps they could bring you out of your shell, but it seems like they're just taking you away from me."

"Dad! Don't be like that! They _have_ brought me out of my shell! And the reason I don't want to talk to _you_ about this is because I don't want to see you hurting! Whenever I talk about Sakura you get that same look in your eyes as you do when we talk about mom, good _or_ bad! I can't stand seeing you like that!"

"Like what?" Saigo wondered, honestly.

"Like you're being stabbed in the heart," Mariko replied, near tears. "I _hate_ seeing you like that!"

Saigo stared at his daughter as she tried to keep her lower-lip from quivering. He had no idea he had a look when they talked about certain things. It was true, he hurt inside whenever he thought of either Akina of the daughter they'd given up, but he thought he hid that pretty well. He guessed he couldn't hide anything from his daughter…she knew him too well.

"I wanna tell them because I love them," Mariko continued in a smaller voice. "I love Kaoru more than I can express, and Hikaru is almost like a brother to me. I wanna share everything with them. I'm tired of trying to keep my life secret. Tamaki was right. I should let people get to know me, and I wanna start with the twins and Sakura before anyone else."

Her father stared at her with wide, violet eyes. How could he say 'no' to _that_?! She wanted to expand herself! How could he keep her from doing it if she _wanted_ to?! Sighing in defeat he pulled Mariko under his arm to hug her close before she could say anything else.

"Alright," he muttered, making her look up at him with wide eyes. "You can tell them. I trust them to keep a secret, but you have to promise me something."

"Yes, dad?" she replied when he didn't continue right away, and he kissed her temple.

"Don't feel like you can't talk to me about certain things," he whispered into her hair. "Talk to me once in a while, won't you? Even if the conversation hurts, it hurts me even more when you don't talk to me."

Mariko's eyes widened at him and holding back tears she threw her arms him, burying her face into his chest as she breathed, "I'm so sorry dad."

"It's alright," he smiled, hugging her again. "Now, I have to get to the firm, and _you_ have to get back into that room before those boys get bored and leave."

"Alright," she nodded, pulling away and leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Try not to over-do it, ok?"

"That's like telling me not to breath," Saigo smirked with a chuckle and Mariko rolled her eyes as he walked to the door.

"Hey! Mariko!"

She whirled toward the doorway to the den to see the twins heading toward her with their arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"Everything ok?" they hoped.

"Yup!" Mariko chirped with a nod and quickly wiped away a tear that was undecided in falling. "Everything's fine!"

The twins looked at her skeptically but she only continued smiling then stepped toward them to take both their free hands in hers.

"How 'bout we head into the music room?" she suggested. "There's something I wanna tell you guys."

"Ok…" they trailed off as she pulled them by the hands toward the room and once they were inside she shut the door and sighed, leaning against it.

"You sure you're alright, Mariko?" Kaoru asked, worriedly and she only smiled when he came closer, his twin trailing behind him.

"You were crying," he noticed, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Your dad made you cry, didn't he?"

"Not really," she replied. "It's not even him, it's something else. Come on, sit with me at the piano, you two!"

Smiling, she took Kaoru's hand and led him toward the piano, gripping Hikaru's hand on the way and she sat on the bench, the twins on either side of her.

"So…" she chirped. "You know how I've always kind of understood your twin bond thing?"

The two nodded when she glanced at them before continuing.

"Well, the reason for that, I just found out, is that…_I'm_ a twin two," she smiled, cutely between them and they shot wide-eyed gazes of disbelief at her.

"What?!" they exclaimed and Mariko nodded. "You have a twin?! Who is it?!"

"Sakura," she replied. "But she doesn't know! So you guys are sworn to secrecy! You can't tell anybody!"

"How'd you find out?" Hikaru wondered.

"Well, Yukio hinted at it, and when I asked dad about it, he told me that when I was born, they didn't have enough money to support two children, so they gave her up for adoption."

"Did you know when you met her?" Kaoru wondered.

"No," Mariko replied, shaking her head. "I didn't know until Yukio started going to Ouran. That was weeks ago."

"And she doesn't know?" they wondered if they'd heard right and Mariko shook her head.

"That night I had her over for dinner and told you guys not to come, it was because dad hadn't seen her since they gave her away, so I thought it would be a good thing for him to meet her, ya know?"

"There's my sweet Mariko, again," Kaoru smiled, hugging her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Always thinking of others."

"And don't worry your pretty little head," Hikaru grinned, pinching her cheek playfully. "We won't say anything. You have our word."

"Thanks you guys," she smiled at them and Kaoru nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle.

"Still, though," Hikaru mused. "Don't you think Sakura should know?"

"Her parents haven't told her she's adopted," Mariko replied, shaking her head. "And I doubt they ever will. It'll be a real scandal if it gets out."

"Still, she should know she has a twin!" they voiced. "Twins need to stick together, no matter what!"

They high-fived each other, making Mariko giggle and nod in agreement as she sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I swore to her father I wouldn't tell her anything. And I know dad would never have the courage to do it. As it is, he was afraid I was gonna hate him for keeping it a secret from me all these years."

"Well, you guys can do what you want," the twins shrugged. "We'd tell her if we were you."

"I can't," she sighed. "It would break her, and I won't do that."

"I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out herself yet," Hikaru shrugged. "I know she's blonde, but is she _seriously blonde_?"

"Maybe she has," Kaoru shrugged back. "But if _she's_ sworn to secrecy, then how can we know?"

"I don't think she knows," Mariko replied. "She would have said something. She's really open about everything."

The three jumped when they heard a song play and Mariko dug into her pocket, realizing it was her phone ringing.

"It's Sakura!" she grinned and excused herself from the boys to take the call. When she answered it and said 'Hello' she suddenly frowned when she heard what sounded like sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Sakura?" she called, worriedly.

"Mariko!" she sobbed into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Mariko breathed, and her question was followed by shuddered sobs before she answered.

"I---! I---! I'm adopted!" Sakura sobbed.

* * *

**A/N:** and there it is! i know, the cheese! i can never help myself. don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter for reactions. what is WITH me with all the cliffhangers?! lol! reviews?


	25. Sisters

**A/N:** here's the next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Sisters**_

"S-So you're adopted, huh?" Mariko sputtered, sitting between the twins again on the piano bench as they looked at her with wide, questioning eyes.

"Yes!" Sakura sobbed on the other end of the phone. "They sat me down at the table for lunch and told me I am adopted! Mariko! My parents are not my parents! I do not know who I am!"

"You want us to go?" Kaoru whispered, hearing Sakura sobbing into the phone and she looked at him with wide eyes, placing a hand over the microphone to keep Sakura from hearing her talk to the twins.

"Would you mind terribly hanging out in the guest room while I get Sakura through this?" she whispered, worriedly and Kaoru only smiled and nodded as he heard Sakura still sobbing through the phone. He kissed her forehead and tapped Hikaru on the shoulder to nod him toward the door. She smiled as Hikaru hugged her before standing with his twin and the two walked out as Mariko mouthed her thanks and let her hand down over the microphone as Sakura still sobbed.

"Mariko?! Are you there?!" she sobbed.

"I'm here, Sakura," Mariko replied, gently. "It's alright. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"But, Mariko, I do not know who I really am!" Sakura cried. "My _real_ parents could be _horrible_ people!"

"Trust me, they're not," Mariko smiled, knowingly.

"How can you possibly know that?!" Sakura wondered.

"Because _you're_ not a horrible person," Mariko replied, though she wanted to say something else. "Surely you would show traits of your biological parents along with your adopted ones, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so," Sakura sniffled, starting to calm down a bit and Mariko chanced asking a question she wasn't sure she wanted to ask at all.

"Did they tell you who your real parents are?" she wondered, cautiously.

"No," Sakura replied, and Mariko heard her blow her nose. "To tell you the truth I was in such shock, I did not even think to ask."

"Oh," Mariko replied, vacantly. "Do you think they'll tell you if you asked?"

"I am afraid to ask," Sakura confessed. "What if they do not know who my real parents are? Then _I_ will never know unless I have it investigated. And if I wanted to do that, what if my parents tell me not to?! Oh, Mariko! I'm so upset and confused! What should I do?!"

Mariko gave a small sigh of pity and hopelessness at herself as Sakura began sobbing again. How was _she_ to know what the girl should do? She hardly knew what to do about her own problems, let alone someone else's, even her twin's.

"Sakura?" she called gently, into the phone and she heard the girl hiccup then make a questioning noise. "Do you want me to go over there? I can if you want me to. Dad went to the firm, so…"

"Could you?!" Sakura hoped through her tears. "It would make me feel _so_ much better if I could talk to you face to face!"

"Of course," Mariko smiled. "Let me just tell the twins---"

"Oh, if you have company, do not dismiss it because of me!" Sakura cut in quickly.

"It's fine, Sakura," Mariko smiled, her voice filled with sincerity. "They spent the night, so I'm sure they won't mind giving me up for a while. I'll be over there in a little while, ok?"

"You are sure it will be alright with them?" Sakura wondered with a sniffle. "I mean, Kaoru---"

"I can call him later, Sakura," Mariko interrupted, gently. "_You_ are the one I'm worried about right now. I'll be over there in a bit, just hang in there, ok?"

"Thank you, Mariko!" she sobbed again. "You are so wonderful! You are like a sister to me, do you know that?"

"Y-Yeah," Mariko sputtered. "That-That means a lot to me, hearing that from you. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. Good bye."

"Bye."

Mariko hung up the phone and shot toward the door of the music room to tell the twins she had to leave. She wasn't sure what this was going to accomplish, but she thought that if it would make Sakura feel any better, she might just tell her who her family was, even if it got her in trouble later.

* * *

_Maddock Mansion..._

"Mariko!" Sakura sobbed when the girl walked into the door held open for her by a servant. The blonde threw herself into the other girl's arms and sobbed on her shoulder. "I am so glad you came! I do not know what I should do!"

"Well, first off, why don't we get out of here and go sit down somewhere?" Mariko suggested and Sakura nodded as she sniffled then pulled Mariko by the hand into a sitting room. She sat them both on the couch and Sakura pulled a handkerchief from the pocket on her pants and blew her nose.

"Now, what happened after you talked to me?" Mariko asked, wondering if she had asked her parents anything.

"Nothing," Sakura muttered, wiping her tears away. "I was too afraid to ask them if they knew my real parents."

"Do you even _want_ to know?" Mariko wondered, gently.

"Of course!" Sakura replied. "But…at the same, I am afraid of what I might find out. What if, after all this time, my real parents do not want me? What if they _hate_ me, and _that_ was the reason they gave me up?! What if they are not even living?! Then I will _never_ know who I am or where I _truly_ came from!"

She began sobbing again, throwing herself at Mariko who held her tightly then shoved her at arms length to look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me," she urged when Sakura met her gaze, shuddering with sobs. "You are _you_. No matter what, you are, and always _will_ be, _you_. Knowing who your real parents are isn't going to change who _you_ are."

Sakura nodded and wiped her nose with the handkerchief again.

"If it's _closer_ you're looking for, I'd ask my parents."

"I am surprised you are holding back, Mariko."

The two girls jumped to see a man standing in the sitting room doorway and Sakura shot to her feet.

"Father, what do you mean?" she asked as Mariko stood slowly as well.

"Tell her, Mariko," the man, whom Mariko now knew as Daniel Maddock, ordered gently. "She deserves to hear it from you."

Mariko nodded and sat back down as Sakura glanced between them in wide-eyed confusion and when her father walked away she looked back at Mariko and asked, "What are you to tell me, Mariko?"

"Sit down, Sakura," Mariko only replied and Sakura frowned at her as she sat next to her friend. "Remember when you told me that I was like a sister to you?"

Sakura nodded, deftly.

"That's probably because…because we _are_ sisters. Twins, actually."

The blonde stared at Mariko with wide eyes the whole time Mariko began explaining to her what Saigo had told her. Once she was finished with the story, she waited for Sakura to say something but the other girl only stared at her.

"You…are…my _sister_?" Sakura breathed in total shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but your dad didn't want me to, and _my_ dad…_our_ dad was too scared to tell you," Mariko explained, quickly. "He's afraid you'll hate him."

Without a word, Sakura threw her arms around Mariko and hugged her tightly, taking the other girl aback as she stared ahead with wide eyes.

"W-What---?"

"We are _truly_ sisters!" Sakura grinned, happily through her tears then pulled away so that Mariko could see her grin. "I am so happy! I always had a feeling, you know?! I _always_ believed we were supposed to be friends from the first time I met you, and now I find out it is true! We are sisters!"

She hugged Mariko again who was still in shock at her reaction.

"And tell your---_our_ father, there is no need for him to worry, because I do not hate him," Sakura continued. "He did what he had to do, and I cannot be angry at him for not telling me, or _you_ for not telling me either. I am so happy now!"

"I-I'm glad, Sakura," Mariko sputtered and Sakura sat up to grin at her.

"Please, Mariko…call me _sister_, now!" she requested, giddily then thought for a moment and wondered, "Are you my _older_ twin, or _younger_?"

Mariko opened her mouth to reply then closed it to think and said, "I don't know. I didn't ask. I have a feeling you might be younger than me, though."

"Really?!" Sakura grinned, though Mariko had a feeling she wouldn't have cared whether she was the older or the younger twin. "Oh, Mariko! This is so wonderful! Will you tell your father?!"

Mariko's eyes widened at her sister and muttered, "Oh, crap." She suddenly gripped Sakura's arms, firmly without hurting her. "You can't tell anyone about this, Sakura. Not that you and I are sisters. As far as anyone knows, you and I are just best friends, nothing more, ok? Nobody can know about this, got it?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, seriously. "I understand. You need not worry, Mariko. I shall stay quiet about you and I being sisters."

"Thanks, Sakura," Mariko smiled warmly, lowering her hands then sighed, letting it out in a raspberry. "Now all I gotta do is tell dad about what I just told you. I have a feeling he's not gonna be too happy."

"Would it help if he heard it from me?" Sakura wondered sincerely. "Perhaps, he will be less angry if he knew I will be silent about the matter."

"Nah," Mariko smiled, pulling Sakura toward her, slinging her arm over her shoulders so that Sakura's head was on her shoulder. "It's alright. Besides, he won't be home for hours."

"Were the twins upset that I took you away from them?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"No," Mariko replied, shaking her head with a small smile. "They spent the night, remember? They're still at my house, actually."

"Oh! Then I should not keep you here!" Sakura gasped, sitting up and pulling Mariko's hand to stand her up as she, too, stood. "I am sure Kaoru wants to dote on you _alone_."

"Sakura," Mariko scolded with a slight blush as they both stood, but thought quickly and smirked as they headed for the door. "And how is John?"

Sakura suddenly stopped, her smile dropping as she cast her eyes down at the floor and Mariko frowned, then felt her heart race in panic. Had she said something wrong?

"Sakura?" she murmured, facing her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She looked back up at her sister with fresh tears in her eyes and without a word, Mariko pulled her into a hug as the blonde sobbed into her shoulder, silently.

"He was such a gentleman all night," she shuddered. "He even offered to drive me home. But, once we were in the car he tried to take unwanted liberties with me, and when I said 'no' and pushed him away, he told me to get out of the car! I had to call for a car to pick me up from home to get me here!"

"That bastard!" Mariko hissed, holding her sister closer as she began sobbing again. "I'll kick that little weasel's ass! Being all charming and attentive just because he wanted to---!" She sighed, trying to calm herself down, knowing that at least _one_ of them had to be calm and said, "I could whoop his butt for you, ya know? Or I could get the twins to do it."

"No!" Sakura cried. "I could not _bear_ it if you got in trouble because of me!"

"We won't get in trouble if it happens _after_ school, Sakura," Mariko smirked, devilishly but Sakura only shook her head and Mariko chuckled. "Ok, ok. I won't make the twins pound him. I can't say what I would do if I saw him myself, but I'll make sure Hikaru and Kaoru don't hurt him." She suddenly had an idea and stared walking toward the door, her twin under her arm as she still gave little shudders and blew her nose with her kerchief. "Hey, Sakura? I know what might cheer you up."

"What?" the blonde wondered, nasally through the handkerchief.

"How about you come with me to my place to be doted on by a couple of handsome twins?" Mariko smirked. "I'm sure they'd be happy to entertain you and make you feel better."

"Mariko!" Sakura gasped, her eyes wide with shock and Mariko only laughed. "But-But the twins---! They are _your_ hosts!"

"Sakura, it's Saturday," Mariko replied, flatly. "There's no school, therefore, no Host Club for the day. They're not hosts today, they're just boys. Besides, it'll be more fun to have _two_ girls to entertain then just _one_. If it'll cheer you up, I'm sure they won't mind."

Sakura looked away from her to think for a moment and Mariko waited as they stopped at the front door. The blonde looked at her sister and nodded with a sniffle as she said, "Alright. Let me go ask my parents."

"Tell them dad's not there, though," Mariko added quickly and Sakura nodded as she walked away to find her parents. Mariko smiled, triumphantly as she waited by the door. She was about to kill two birds with one stone: Making her sister happy, and maybe making Hikaru happy as well. She hated seeing him so down after everything happened with Kristine, and she wanted to make it up to him for all the times he'd let her and Kaoru have their little moments. Well, it was time for her to pay up, and she was happy to do so. Seeing her friends happy _always_ made her happy.

* * *

_Later..._

"Welcome back, Princess!" the twins grinned at the front door as Mariko walked in with Sakura trailing behind and when they spotted the blonde they smiled, "Oh, you brought Princess Maddock with you?"

"Yes I did," Mariko nodded as the twins along their arms over he shoulders. "And I want you two to be nice to her. She's had a hard day full of surprises, and that creep blew her off last night. So…" She looked at Hikaru who was standing on her left. "Hikaru, I want you to keep her company for today, ok? Cheer her up."

"What?!" Hikaru and Sakura both chirped as Kaoru only frowned down at his girlfriend.

"What's the matter?" Mariko smiled, glancing between her twin and Hikaru. "I'm not asking you guys to be boyfriend-girlfriend for a day, I'm just asking you guys to hang out with each other. Trust me, it'll be fun." She grinned and ducked from under the twins' arms to stand next to Sakura. "Hey! Maybe we can go somewhere?! How 'bout we go to the mall, or maybe even the beach just to walk along the sand?! Or maybe we can go out for some food?!"

"That sounds nice," Kaoru voiced, leaning an arm on Hikaru's shoulder who was still in shock at Mariko's request, as was Sakura as Mariko took her hand. "How 'bout it, Hikaru? You up for an outing with these fine young women?"

Mariko giggled and smiled, cutely at her boyfriend, realizing that he probably guessed what she was up to.

"W-Well…" Hikaru sputtered, trailing off in thought.

"I am not sure this would be such a good idea," Sakura mumbled. "After all, my parents think I am just staying at your house, Mariko."

"So text them and tell them there's been a change of plan," Mariko shrugged. "We won't go anywhere until your parents give the ok. But we'd better think of where we wanna go so you can tell them where we are."

"How about we just get something to eat for now?" the twins suggested.

"Sakura already ate lunch, though," Mariko recalled.

"Oh, that is alright," Sakura smiled, slightly. "Let me just tell my parents we're going out to eat. Excuse me."

Sakura walked a few paces away to make the call and Mariko and Kaoru crowded close to Hikaru who stared at them with wide eyes filled with wonder.

"Be attentive to her," Mariko whispered, quickly. "Not all, lovey-dovey, just pay lots of attention to her, ok?"

"Make her feel happy," Kaoru added. "Think of her as one of our designates."

"Better yet, act like Tamaki with one of _his_ designates," Mariko corrected.

"Yeah! You know how to be Milord, don't you?!" Kaoru agreed.

"Why?!" Hikaru hissed. "Why _me_?!"

"Because Kaoru's _mine_!" Mariko shot back and Kaoru only slung an arm over her shoulders as she continued. "Look, the guy she was with at the Ball tried to make her sleep with him, and when she wouldn't, he blew her off. She needs somebody to cheer her up, ok? Do this for me, please, Hikaru?"

Mariko clapped her hands together and pouted with big eyes and Kaoru grinned at her, thinking she looked absolutely adorable then turned to his twin.

"Now, how can you say 'no' to _that_ face?" he wondered and Hikaru glanced between his brother and his brother's girlfriend then gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright!" he hissed. "But I don't think _I'll_ be able to help."

"You will, Hikaru," Mariko grinned, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll cheer her right up."

"Mother and father said it was alright," Sakura reported, heading back toward them as they came out of their huddle.

"Great!" Mariko grinned. "Now all we have to do is think of a place to eat."

"So, tell us, Sakura," Hikaru suddenly smiled charmingly, walking toward her and placing an arm over her shoulders he murmured into her ear, "Where would _you_ like to go today?"

"I-I do not know," Sakura sputtered, a blush coming to her cheeks and Mariko and Kaoru glanced at each other in slight shock that after all his objecting he was _really_ getting into it. "Perhaps, you three should pick, since you have not eaten?"

"But I asked _you_," Hikaru smiled, pulling her a little closer. "You haven't hung out with the three of us yet."

"W-well, I-I have wanted to try out a place near my house…" Sakura finally replied, trailing off and waiting for an answer.

"Alright then," Mariko smiled as Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they started toward the door. "You can give the driver directions. It'll probably be great!"

"Y-Yes," Sakura sputtered, glancing up at Hikaru as he didn't let go of her and only smiled down at her.

"Something wrong, Princess?" he asked and she only shook her head, a slight blush staining her cheeks as the four headed out the door and Mariko turned back to look the door, Kaoru leaning next to her as Hikaru and Sakura kept heading for the car.

"Playing match-maker, are we, my little fox?" he smirked and she smirked back, glancing up at him. "Your twin and my twin?"

"How _ever_ did you guess?" she wondered, turning from the door and he slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the car.

"I think I know you a little better than you think I do," he smiled, nuzzling the side of her head. "He may not take the hint, though."

"We'll see," Mariko shrugged, watching Hikaru open the door for Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:** i had to do it! i couldn' leave Hikaru all depressed and alone! it was too sad! Tamaki would never allow me to leave Hikaru hangin like that...he would have cried and cried for the poor guy! lol! boy, that was animated, wasn't it? anyway, John was too good to be true, ya know? had to ditch him. so, what you think? its not over just yet, so hang tight! reviews?


	26. Business as Usual

**A/N:** last chappie! brace yourselves Hitachiin fans, don't get blood all over the screen from your nose-bleed. *sigh* fanservice is wonderful. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Business as Usual**_

"Mariko," Sakura called to her sister as she sat at the desk next to her in homeroom and the other girl looked at her with wide eyes. "How did your father take the news about what you told me?"

"He took it…ok," Mariko replied, having a flashback of her father yelling and then sobbing with joy. She had told him during lunch after the weekly meeting at the firm Sunday, and she was glad he didn't make all _that_ much of a scene in the restaurant. "He's just glad you don't hate him. He's also glad it's all out in the open. Maybe you can come over for dinner again?"

"That would be _wonderful_!" Sakura grinned and Mariko smiled, then glanced back at the twins sitting in the back.

They were talking and laughing until Hikaru caught sight of Mariko giving eyes at Kaoru and nodded his twin's attention to her. Kaoru frowned and looked at Mariko who smiled, sweetly, making him smile in return and wink at her. She giggled but suddenly caught Hikaru leaning on his desk and looking at Sakura. Mariko grinned, mischievously and leaned toward her sister who had no idea she was being ogled at.

"Hey, Sakura," she whispered, catching the blonde's attention and she leaned toward Mariko to hear her better whisper, "You had a little _too_ much fun on Saturday, didn't you?"

Sakura suddenly blushed, staring at Mariko with wide eyes then sat up and turned her nose up at the question.

"N-No," she sputtered, but Mariko could only smile, knowingly at the blush over her sister's cheeks.

"Right," Mariko hummed, skeptically with a huge nod. "Sure. You couldn't _possibly_ have fun with one of the Hitachiin twins doting on you the way he was. You know, I think he's even staring at you."

Sakura turned her still wide-eyed gaze at Mariko who ignored it and began flipping through a book in front of her. However, Mariko didn't fail to notice Sakura slowly turn around to see Hikaru still staring at her. She notice Sakura jump and turn back to facing forward, her face redder than it had been before, and Mariko smiled to herself.

"_Good_," she thought. "_I'm glad she's crushing on someone else. Even better, Hikaru. He'll treat her right, I know it._"

The bell rang and the girls gathered their things to head to the door, but before they could even stand, a pair of identical figures sat on their desks in front of them, smiling down at them.

"Good morning, Princesses," the twins grinned at them and Mariko smiled, glancing away from Kaoru only for a moment to see Sakura's blushing face.

"Good morning, boys," they replied together, then looked at each other in shock, but giggled at each other as they stood together.

"Will you be coming to the Host Club after school, today?" the twins asked, following the two out the door.

"Of course," they replied together and smiled at each other again.

"Will we be having the pleasure of your company as a customer of ours, Princess Maddock?" Hikaru wondered and the girls stopped, turning to the boys as they stopped as well.

"If I was given a good reason, perhaps," Sakura replied, making Mariko look at her in shock. This was a bit unlike her. Still, she couldn't help but smile at her sister's new found mischievousness.

"What would a good reason be?" Hikaru wondered with a smirk.

"I am sure you will think of something," Sakura smiled with a small shrug then took Mariko's wrist in her hand and hurried down the hall.

"See you later, boys!" the girls grinned, running down the hall.

"Sure thing!" the boys called, waving to them as they left.

"Sakura! What's gotten into you?!" Mariko laughed as they still ran down the hall.

"I do not know!" Sakura grinned. "But I will tell you this: I had a _wonderful_ time Saturday!"

"I'm glad!" Mariko smiled, then stopped them. "Oh! And I found out from dad…" She trailed off and pulled Sakura close to whisper, "You are my _younger_ sister, as I thought."

Sakura grinned and couldn't help hugging the other girl fiercely.

"I am so glad I have a sister now!" she whispered.

"Me too," Mariko smiled and they hurried off to class together.

* * *

_After school..._

"Well, are you gonna designate the twins with me, now?" Mariko wondered at Sakura as they walked through the halls to the Third Music Room.

"I do not know," Sakura sighed, thoughtfully. "I would not want to distract Hikaru from being with his other guests."

"They don't seem to have a problem with keeping their clients _and_ myself happy," Mariko shrugged. "Why would it be any different with you?"

"Perhaps, I should just stay where I am," Sakura decided as they reached the door. "Otherwise, they will think I am unsatisfied with any Host. After all, I _was_ one of Tamaki's customers for some time before I switched to Honey. Besides, if I left Honey he would so hurt, I'm sure!"

"Alright," Mariko nodded with a smile as they stood in front of the door. She glanced at it for a second then at her sister. "What craziness do you think they've planned _this_ time?"

"I thought you _liked_ their themes?!" Sakura gasped. "_I_ have always enjoyed them."

"Oh, I _do_," Mariko corrected. "But sometimes, it's a little crazy, don't you think?"

Sakura thought for a moment as they each grabbed a handle on the doors and she smiled, "I suppose you are right."

They giggled as they pushed open the doors and they were met with a chorus of "Welcome!"

Mariko and Sakura smiled widely as they noticed ears and tails of different animals on each of the club members.

Opening the door, they found a room full of cute and cuddly creatures.

"Saku-chan!" Honey grinned, hopping like the bunny he was dressed as toward her. "We have some carrot cake just for us! It's so good!"

"I am certain it is, Honey!" Sakura giggled as he grabbed her hand and hopped her toward his table. On her way, she couldn't help but look at the twins, dressed as a pair of cats and heading toward Mariko. She blushed when Hikaru winked at her then turned away when Honey entreated her to sit down.

"Welcome back, Mariko," the twins grinned together and Mariko smirked at Hikaru.

"Well, you two have certainly gotten attached quickly, haven't you?" she smiled, slyly, pulling Kaoru's arm over her shoulder but facing Hikaru who stared at her with wide eyes and a slight blush.

"W-What do you mean?" he sputtered and Kaoru matched Mariko's sly smile.

"I _mean_, you were _staring_ at her during homeroom, Hikaru," Mariko replied. "I saw you. And she kind of liked it, too."

"Did she?" Kaoru wondered, honestly and Mariko nodded.

"Unfortunately, she won't be designating the two of you," Mariko said as the twins slung their arms over her shoulders and led her toward the couch.

"Why not?" they wondered, but Mariko noticed a more disappointed tone from Hikaru than from Kaoru.

"Because, she doesn't want to get Hikaru in trouble," she replied as the three sat down. "I'm sure if the two of you were paying more attention to us rather than your other customers, the other girls would be _very_ upset."

"That's true," Kaoru agreed but Hikaru gave a slight pout. So slight that only Kaoru and Mariko noticed it.

Mariko smiled and nudged Hikaru slightly as she urged, "Cheer up! It's not like you can _never_ see her. There's homeroom, and break, and lunch, and I'm _sure_ the four of us will hang out on weekends."

That seemed to cheer him up as he nodded and Kaoru quickly pulled Mariko close from behind to nuzzle her behind her ear and whisper, "You're so thoughtful, love."

"I'm glad to see him _and_ Sakura happy now," she smiled, turning to lay her head on his shoulder and look up at him. "Maybe now he won't feel like a third wheel?"

Kaoru nodded and Mariko quickly sat up when she saw other girls coming in.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, your ears and tails are so cute!" one of the girls smiled sweetly as they all sat on the couch.

"Thanks," they grinned together.

"We were supposed to wear collars with little bells on them too," Hikaru explained. "But we decided not to."

"We were, Hikaru?" Kaoru wondered in a meek voice, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Why did you decide not to?"

Hikaru suddenly pulled his twin close and placed the palm on his hand on his cheek and murmured, "Because seeing _you_ like that would have been so cute, and I wouldn't have been able to resist you."

"I felt the same way when I saw you trying the costume on at home, Hikaru," Kaoru nearly whimpered.

The girls gave squeals of delight, but Mariko only looked away with a slight blush. It wasn't the Brotherly Love that was getting to her, it was the fact that she agreed with Hikaru: Kaoru would have looked adorable with the ears, tail and bell collar put together and…maybe even wearing nothing but his pants.

"_Stop thinking like that, Mariko!_" she warned herself. "_Something' gonna come out of your mouth and you'll regret it later, or end up getting the twins in trouble!_"

"Did you hear?!" one of the girls next to her whispered in a gossiping tone to another girl, and Mariko was jolted from her thoughts. "That new boy, Yukio Hayate and Rose Destler were transferred to another school in Kyoto!"

"Really?!" the other girl chirped. "What happened?!"

"Apparently, they plotted something at the Masquerade Ball last week, and it was really dastardly!"

"Hey, Mariko?" Kaoru whispered into her ear and she jumped, but didn't turn around. "How long are you staying today?"

"The whole time, I guess," Mariko replied. "I'm not being punished anymore."

"Good," he murmured. "I want to show you something after all the girls leave."

"Alright," Mariko nodded and she gave a little smile when she felt him kiss the shell of her ear, quickly. She was glad that it was business as usual in the Host Club.

* * *

"Well, Mariko, I see you're not being punished anymore," Tamaki smiled, rubbing one of his floppy puppy ears as she sat on the couch with the twins.

"Nope," she smiled then glanced between the twins. "What did you wanna show me?"

"They were going to show you something?" Tamaki wondered and the twins looked at Mariko with wide eyes and slapped their hands over her mouth before she could say a word.

"No! Nothing! It's nothing, Milord!" they said, quickly and Tamaki narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion as Mariko struggled to get their hands away from her mouth. Tamaki walked away anyway, and once he did, the twins let go of Mariko who glared at them.

"What was that?!" she hissed.

"Milord doesn't know," they whispered back. "It's a surprise for you and Sakura but we have to wait till everyone leaves!"

"Oh," Mariko muttered then snapped, "Well you could've told me!"

"Well, we're leaving now," Tamaki called then asked the twins, "Are you guys coming?"

"We'll follow in a minute, Milord!" they replied.

"Tamaki?" Mariko called, "Why are you still wearing your puppy ears and tail?"

"To show Haruhi my unswerving devotion and loyalty!" he grinned then shot out the door and Mariko chuckled.

"Wow, he really likes her," she smiled then suddenly noticed Sakura walk up to them.

"Well, they have gone now," she smiled. "What is it you wanted to show us?"

Hikaru smiled and stood to take her hand and she stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled her toward a door leading to an inner room as he said, "It's in here."

"What? Are we going in there one at a time?" Mariko wondered at Kaoru as they still sat on the couch and he only smiled.

"No," he replied then stood, holding her hand and standing her up with him. "The thing _I_ want to show you is in here."

He led her to a different door and Mariko frowned in confusion as he opened it and ushered her inside. She couldn't tell what the room had ever been used for, or what its purpose was now, but she didn't have time to ask.

"Now, close your eyes," Kaoru whispered into her ear and she frowned at him, but did as she was told. "No peeking."

"I'll try to restrain myself," she smirked, half-joking. She frowned when she heard shuffling and a soft, jingling sound. "Kaoru?"

"Hang on…" he said, knowing what she was going to ask. A moment later she felt his arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her close. She gasped when her hands touched bare skin and trailed up a smooth chest to land on bare shoulders.

"You took your shirt off again?!" she squeaked with a blush staining her cheeks and she heard him snicker.

"That's not all," he murmured, seductively and her face flushed even more as she wondered what he meant by that. "Open your eyes, Princess."

She hesitantly let her eyes flutter open and when she looked up into his eyes, she noticed he was still wearing the cat ears he'd been wearing before and he was wearing a black collar with a golden bell on it. She chanced looking down to see he was still wearing pants and he stepped away to model for her, making her notice he was still wearing his tail.

"What do you think?" he asked, with a smirk, knowing what she thought of his appearance by the blush over her cheeks.

"It---" she choked, and swallowed. "It looks very…you."

"But do you like it?" he smiled, stepping toward her again and sliding his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"Do I…?" she trailed off, still blushing then looked away and finally muttered, "Y-Yes."

"I knew you would?" he murmured, nuzzling her cheek and pulling her closer. "That's why I didn't wear the collar out there. I wanted to surprise you thoroughly."

"G-Good job," she admitted and he snickered, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a long strip of leather.

"Here's your leash, master," he murmured, placing it in her hand and giving her a cat-like lick to kiss her cheek. "Where will you take me?"

He took one end of the leash and clipped it to the metal ring on his collar then looked up at her even redder face and wide eyes. She ran a hand up the leash, still looking into his golden eyes and when her fingers reached the end where the clip was attached to the metal ring on the collar, she gripped it and yanked him onto her lips, both moaning at the contact. Tongues tongued in passion for power as she dropped the leash to smooth her hands onto his back and he pulled her closer by the waist.

When they pulled apart he started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she smiled and asked, "Is this what Hikaru is doing to my sister in the other room?"

Kaoru chuckled on her neck and replied, "Well, the outfit is the same. What happens after that is up to them."

"Why did you do this?" she wondered, honestly. "And how did you know I would like this so much?"

"The way you blushed when Hikaru mentioned how I would look so adorable in the whole ensemble," Kaoru smiled, giving her neck a cat-like lick. "I just decided to take it a little further with my shirt off. And I did it, because I wanted to show what things would be like when we were married."

Mariko's eyes shot wide and she shoved him away just enough to look him in the eye, his eyes wide with confusion at her action.

"M-Married?!" she sputtered.

"Yes," Kaoru smiled, warmly. "I love you, Mariko. I wanna marry you when we're old enough."

Mariko had no clue what to say to that. Had he just proposed?! Well, yes, but did he really mean that?! Of course he did! Mariko thought. Kaoru wasn't like that! He wouldn't toy with her feelings.

"Oh, damn, I did it wrong, didn't I?" Kaoru wondered. "I should've gotten down on one knee."

"No," Mariko finally breathed and he looked at her with a frown. "No, that was perfect." She slid her arms back around his neck and smiled, slowly, her eyes still wide and sparkling now. "Yes, Kaoru. I'll marry you. I love you, too."

Kaoru's mouth burst into a grin and he planted his lips to his. He was so happy he was going to marry his new princess.

* * *

**A/N:** please don't hate me because i had him propose! anything can happen! they could end up hating each other later and break up, ya know?! oh, hell with it, they make such a cute couple! you don't like it, tough! lol! and, i figured sending Yukio and Rose to school in Kyoto would keep them busy so as not to bother our lovely couple and their growing romance. (oh, lord, here comes the Tamaki influence again) anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and the adds and for readng this story to the end! i really appriciate it a lot! and for the last time, i'll ask...reviews, anyone?


	27. Epilogue

**A/N:** i couldn't take it anymore! here's an epilogue becasue i couldn;t help myself. enjoy!

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

The twenty-five year old Hitachiin twins sat on the love seat in front of the fire in the den of a mansion they had come think of as their second home. They sat in identical, neat suits, red ties around their necks and black shoes shined to perfection on their feet. Kaoru's leg was moving a mile a minute as he looked around the room impatiently, Hikaru sitting to his left and relaxing on the armrest. The older twin looked to his brother and scoffed, drawing Kaoru's wide-eyed gaze to him.

"What?" he blurted and Hikaru shook his head slightly.

"How many years have we known her, and you're _still_ nervous about this?" Hikaru smirked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yeah, we'll see how calm _you_ are when you ask Sakura this question," Kaoru shot back, resuming his survey of the room.

"You asked her once already and she said yes," Hikaru recalled, shifting in his seat as he ignored his twin's comment. "You're just making it official now. I'm surprised you waited _this_ long."

"We both agreed to wait a while," Kaoru explained, sitting back a bit, his knee still moving. "She thought we should both be single for a while before we went ahead and got married."

"If I were you I wouldn't have waited _this_ long," Hikaru muttered, dusting a piece of lint off his pants.

"Sure," Kaoru hummed before shifting to face his twin, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking, "That's why you and Sakura are happily married, right?"

Hikaru glared at his younger twin as he only continued smirking.

"She wanted to reconnect with Mariko and Saigo," Hikaru muttered. "I didn't ask because she needed time, and I'll give her all the time she needs."

"And you're coming down on _me_ about waiting so long," Kaoru smirked wider.

"What the hell is taking your woman so long?" Hikaru wondered, shifting to look behind them at the door leading into the room.

Kaoru chuckled looking back at the fire, not noticing Hikaru smile slightly at the door before turning back to face the fire as well. Kaoru gave a small frown when he didn't hear his twin complaining anymore and looked at him, only to have his eyes covered by delicate slender fingers.

"Guess who," a familiar voice murmured in his ear, making him smile and lean his head back over the head of the couch to meet a grinning Mariko, her hair draping over their faces as she leaned toward his lips and kissed him tenderly, her hands on his cheeks. "Sorry I took so long."

"That's alright, Princess," he murmured back as she stood tall to walk around his side of the couch, one hand gliding over his shoulders as she did and he continued smiling at her.

"Where's Sakura?" Hikaru wondered as Mariko sat herself between the twins, closer to Kaoru so he could sling his arm around her shoulders. Any nervousness he felt was subdued by her presence, and he was sure about what he was about to ask her.

"She's still getting ready," Mariko replied, adjusting her dress so that she could lift her legs and set her ankles on Hikaru's knees to lean against Kaoru. She ran a hand down Kaoru's leg to meet his hand and entwine their fingers. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"That's a surprise, Princess," Kaoru murmured in her ear before nuzzling the back of her ear and making her giggle.

"Ok! I am here! I am ready!"

The three looked to the doorway to see Sakura quickly running her fingers through her golden hair as she approached the couch. Hikaru shot to his feet, making Mariko almost fall as her ankles dropped to the floor, but Kaoru held her and helped her sit up as the older Hitachiin twin met Sakura next to the couch and quickly pulled her in for a heated lip-lock.

"I'm glad we set them up," Mariko grinned at Kaoru and he smirked back with a nod as he kissed her temple. Hikaru and Sakura emerged from their kiss slowly, the blonde still in a daze as Hikaru looked over her face, instantly coming to a decision.

"Screw this," he breathed, making Sakura frown in confusion and wonder. "I'm not waiting any more."

Without another word, he took Sakura's hands and knelt to one knee, making Sakura gasp and Kaoru and Mariko shot straight up on the couch.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kaoru snapped, making Mariko turn and frown at him but she quickly turned back to the scene before them as Hikaru ignored his twin and spoke.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked as the blonde's eyes welled up with tears.

She didn't wait one second before pulling Hikaru to his feet and throwing her arms around his neck, grinning, "Yes!"

Hikaru grinned in return and held her tightly to him, unwilling to let her go.

"That's not fair!" Kaoru snapped, standing and gripping Mariko's hand to pull her with him as she frowned at him, the now engaged couple looking up at them in wonder. "We were supposed to do that _together_ and _after_ dinner!"

Hikaru gave Kaoru a blank stare as the younger twin realized he'd ruined the surprise and turned to Mariko who stared at him with wide, violet eyes.

"Way to go, brother," Hikaru sighed, pulling Sakura under his arm to face the two as they only stared at each other.

"You were gonna propose too?" Mariko breathed and Kaoru swallowed before nodding. She smiled and slid her arms around chest, settling her cheek on it as he frowned for a moment but wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You already proposed, remember? I said yes."

"I told you!" Hikaru chimed in and Kaoru only glared at his twin, before looking back at Mariko when she lifted her gaze to his.

"I like the way you did it back then," she admitted, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "And my answer is still yes. We'll just have to tell dad."

"We already asked," the twins shrugged together, making the girls glance between them with wide eyes.

"He was a bit reluctant, but we persuaded him," Hikaru joked, squeezing Sakura a little closer to him as she giggled.

"Nothing too damaging to his pride, I hope," Mariko smirked, stepping away from Kaoru's embrace enough to take his hand lead him toward the other couple.

"I'm sure he cried after we left," Kaoru guessed. "We're taking both his daughters away…at the same time."

"If he's anything like Milord, he _definitely_ cried," Hikaru replied as they all headed for the door to head out.

"I was wondering why he locked himself in the office yesterday," Sakura breathed in realization.

"That was when we talked to him," Hikaru nodded.

"Where are we going?" Mariko nearly whined, and pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's a surprise!" Kaoru replied, imitating her tone and grinning when she glared at him just before they all stepped out, Sakura and Hikaru laughing.

* * *

_Half an Hour Later..._

"Ouran?" Mariko blurted as the limo pulled up to the academy. "Why are we _here_?"

"You'll see," Kaoru smiled, opening the door and stepping out to offer his hand to her and she took it, climbing out as well with Hikaru and Sakura right behind.

They all headed toward the gate, the girls arm in arm with their fiancés as they walked through the familiar halls they'd roamed during their years there.

"Seriously, why are we here?" Mariko frowned to Kaoru as they stepped toward an all too familiar door: The Third Music Room.

"Open the doors and find out, Princesses," the twins smiled together making Sakura and Mariko frown at each other in wonder, but they both shrugged and reached out to push the doors open.

"Welcome!" a chorus came from inside the room, making both girls jump in surprise because the twins had said it too as they gestured inside to the girls. The girls peeked inside to see a group of young men and one young woman, in formal wear, all smiling as the four walked in and the twins walked ahead of them to take their places in the group.

Opening the doors, they found the Ouran Host Club.

"What is all this?" Sakura grinned as she and her twin approached the group.

"This is your engagement party!" Honey grinned, bounding toward the girls. He hadn't changed at all from his cheerful, cute self and the only thing different about him was that he had grown about a foot taller so that he was about Sakura's height. "Saku-chan, will you have cake and tea with me one last time before you get married?"

"Of course, Honey-senpai," Sakura grinned, throwing her arms around him for a hug before taking his hand and letting him lead her toward one of the tables set up in the room, Hikaru and Mori following after them. Mori hadn't changed much either. He was still very tall, very quiet, and the only thing different was that he'd grown a thick mustache that nearly covered his entire mouth.

"Well, there goes half of _my_ entourage," Mariko smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fear not, Princess!" Tamaki cheered, suddenly appearing beside her, taking her hand in one of his and supporting her waist in the other as he dipped her back and brought his face close to hers. "You shall never have _half_ of my heart, I assure you."

"Yippee," Mariko blurted through a smile, unaffected by his charms and he stood her up as he gave a pout and Kaoru laughed at the scene.

"Come on, Mariko!" he whined. "I haven't been a host for _years_, the least you can do is humor me!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," she smiled, then held a wrist to her forehead as she pretended to swoon and Tamaki caught her again. "Oh, Tamaki! I missed you so! Speak sweet nothings to me like you used to!"

"With pleasure, Princess," Tamaki grinned as he stood her up again, but their attention was caught by a slow, steady clapping next to them.

"A fine performance, Miss Mariko," Kyouya nodded, adjusting his glasses before placing his hands behind his back as Tamaki glared at him.

"Why thank you, Kyouya," Mariko grinned, stepping toward him and hugging him quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you," he nodded, politely. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife…" He trailed off as he turned to one of the tables where a young woman with short black hair sipped at a tea cup as he called, "Hitomi."

The woman shot her blue gaze toward him and hurriedly wiped her mouth before standing and rushing to his side as he held out his arm, smiling when she took it and he pulled her close.

"Hitomi, this is Mariko Hasigawa, Kaoru's fiancé," he introduced, gesturing to Mariko who smiled as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, holding out a hand for Mariko to shake, which she did as Kaoru stepped next to Mariko and slipped a hand around her hip.

"So, this is the elusive wife you only bring out for special occasions," he smirked as Tamaki stepped toward Haruhi to take her hand lead her toward the four.

"Very funny, Kaoru," Hitomi smiled as she hugged Kyouya's arm. Mariko caught sight of Haruhi and excused herself to step Kaoru and hug the other girl.

"I see you've grown out of your tom boy appearance," Mariko smiled at her, holding her out to take in the white dress Haruhi was wearing, her brown hair clipped up out of her face to let the rest drape down her back. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mariko," Haruhi nodded and was about to explain that her father was certainly glad of the change but Mariko spotted the ring on Haruhi's left ring finger and her jaw dropped as her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You're married?" she breathed, drawing everyone's attention as Haruhi gave a slight blush as she glanced around.

"Engaged, actually," she corrected. "He proposed a few weeks ago."

"Who?" Sakura suddenly appeared, looking at the ring as well.

There was silence for a moment before Haruhi looked up at Tamaki who was standing next to her. He cleared his throat so that the girls looked up at him and he couldn't keep a grin from forming when realization shined in their eyes. The two girls screamed and hugged Haruhi fiercely, making her look very uncomfortable. It didn't seem like _that_ big a deal.

"Took you long enough, Milord," the twins grinned, slapping Tamaki's back each as he glared between them.

"Once the two of you were occupied enough with _your_ princesses, I made quick to secure _mine_," Tamaki puffed out his chest in triumph, and the twins burst into laughter, making him whirl on them. "What are you laughing at?"

"You haven't changed Milord!" the twins laughed hysterically, making their fiancés laugh as Haruhi only shook her head at the three.

The group celebrated the three engagements over tea, cake, reminiscing and laughter. It had been far too long since they had all been together, and they hoped it would never be so long again, even _if_ four of the hosts were married. Hitomi fit right into their group, taking and giving back whatever foolery ensued.

At the end of the night, a picture was taken, and given to each of them. They decided to continue the tradition of having a party every so often to honor the Ouran Host Club where it all began.

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't help it! i had to do it! and~ for the story of Kyouya and Hitomi, check out my other Ouran fic, Light in the Shadow King. ok, so for the real last time, reviews?


End file.
